Regrets
by NocturneD
Summary: "We all have things we're not proud of in our lives no matter how much we want to forget them. But sometimes one little act of frustration could lead to something bigger." ENDING uploaded
1. Act 1: The Hit: Twilight Sparkle POV

Regrets

By NocturneD

Update: Trying some new editing software.

* * *

><p>Have you done something to a friend that was just too rash because you were under so much stress? I have lately and I regret it so greatly. I hurt one of my friends. Physically. Not only physically. But also emotionally and more so mentally. I never did fit well in this town by myself. It took my friends to help me to get noticed. If not, ever pony would look at me being the princess's protegé. Of course, I was not known as the princess's protegé the moment I walked into Ponyville and met her. The first pony I ever tried to talk to. Pinkie Pie. The ever so lovable Pinkie Pie. The party animal. The pony that would do anything to put a smile on your face when you are feeling down.<p>

I found her annoying at times but every pony found her normal. Was I the only sane one here seeing a pony that bounces twenty-four seven? Popping up out of nowhere? Possible destroying the fabric of space and time? She had her way of socializing, I had mine. But for some reason she was just so random. I just could not believe how she acts. Over the two years I have known her she had her moments. Moments of being happy. Moments of being upset. Moments of being weird. You could not go a week without one of Pinkie's parties. Sometimes they ranged from just simple cake serving parties to full-blown rave or extreme frat parties.

I am a pony that likes to keep to herself. I do not bother anyone with my constant studying. I do not usually ask for anything unless needed so. I keep to myself, simple as that. I live in a library with my assistant Spike who is also my best friend. I am a book-worm, I will admit that. Sometime I get carried away with my reading and end up piling books all over the place. Spike as usual doesn't like me doing that because he knows fully well that he has to clean it up. Sort of makes you wonder who's the grown up huh? It's not like I do not help its just I need to be ready all the time.

I have my late night study sessions. Pinkie Pie can sometimes have her party lasts until three in the morning. She got some complaints even the police were called at some point to tell her to quiet down or end the party. Noise pollution doesn't exist in Pinkie Pie's vocabulary. So you are probably wondering what this has to do with me hurting Pinkie Pie? I really do not want to repeat it but I learned that you should not take friends for granite. They might not be there for you in the future.

It was probably around last week. I lose track so easily if it weren't for my assistant marking on my calendar and up all night study sessions. So anyway. Pinkie has been going on all week about her great big party bash and how it was going to be her best one yet. For me, I rolled my eyes and knew it was just going to be another giant party she tries to outdo herself over and over. And you know why it was so special? It's for a special occasion. Then again what is not special to Pinkie Pie to throw out a party for?

Pinkie threw up fliers everywhere for her party bash. Why? I have no idea maybe she wants every pony to see it but it's not like she did not invite every pony in existence anyway. Day after day I saw that she was pulling out more stuff for her party. She already got the party cannon, fireworks, she rented a bouncy house for the little fillies, cakes and other goodies, refreshments, snacks, tables, chairs, entertainment, a karaoke machine, buffet table, various games, a DJ. You want to know why I was getting a bit testy with this? Because she felt she needed to hire me to watch her spending. She had a big budget sure but she went over once she puts the puppy dogeye-look as she wanted the entertainment which was a magician I might I add. I figured what would be wrong going over a bit? Well... We were over five thousand bits. Estimated...

Pinkie really wanted this party. Every pony was looking forward. I wanted to pull Pinkie aside and tell her she needed to reorganize what she wanted so we could fit everything that we could afford. Nope. She never listens. She just brushes it off. Tells me not to worry my little head about it. Then I wonder how was she getting her supplies for the past parties she threw?

The items were coming in but the party was not until Friday so the entire week Pinkie was setting up for the party. More and more stuff came in. I kept trying to remind her if she was going to have a way to settle the debt of her over spending. She just would not listen. She just wanted her bash to be the best. She wanted it to be so loud that the princess herself could hear it. I tried talking to the others. Apple Jack was trying to finish up her weeks worth of work just to have time for the bash. She seemed really happy for it too. Rarity the same as she could finally show off her new dress. Fluttershy pretty much said she would stop by, poor girl did not like big crowds. I did not blame her. Rainbow Dash of course would not hear it either. She wanted so badly to start a mosh bit and have the crowds carry her. Every pony was looking forward to this. Why was not I?

I confronted Pinkie again. And again tried her to reconsider sending some things back so the budget could get back on track. She said she had it covered. Covered? HOW? She basically has everything that would define a party twenty times over! She knew I was frustrated and wanted to keep everything neat and perfect. She just did not get it. I was getting stressed. She kept going on and on about her stupid bash. I just lost it. I told her that I was not coming. Her joyous dance stopped in place like if she froze like a statue. With a sad face she asked why I was not coming? And as usual I told her I had a lot of studying to do. She told me I could study anytime I wanted but a party is a party. I told her no. She tried to put on the puppy dog pout. I told her no. Again she tried. She tried to throw in a comment about how books were only holding me back to have more fun. I told her no but with a more aggressive tone as I threw the check list and budget information onto the floor. I slammed the door behind me and went back to my house.

I told Spike I was not coming and he could go if he wanted to. I just did not care. I kept to my books and watched out the window. Pinkie was still receiving more and more supplies. The bouncy house came a day early. Go figure she set it up the first chance she got it out of the box. More and more I learned about the additions to her party. Whatever. I told her that I quit. It was none of my business anymore. She never did listen until it comes to a screeching halt. But we aren't there yet.

The day of the bash finally came. Started at five in the afternoon, right on time. Spike left and said he would bring me back some cake. I gave him a half-hearted good-bye and went to my research. I prepared my evening with the books I wanted to catch up on. Yes I know, this is what princess doesn't want me doing but today I had my reasons. I wanted Pinkie Pie to learn that she cannot have everything she wants without facing the consequences. I thought Mr. and Mrs. Cake would have told her by now about her spending but no, no pony seems to question her. She gets whatever she wants and if she doesn't she still manages to get it in the end. Like how she nearly drove Cranky Doodle insane just to gain his friendship. But no, she had to say I worry too much and I do not have enough fun because of my books. But she also said I needed to get that humbug out of my rear end and just let loose. How dare she...

Not even a half hour in I get a knock at my door. I answered it and saw that it was Apple Jack. She wanted to check up on me. But also asked if I was coming to the party. I told her no. And of course she had to ask why. I told her it was personal. She nodded her head then left.

Fifteen minutes later another knock at my door. This time it was Rarity with her sister Sweetie Belle. Dressed in pretty flashy dresses and I had to admit looked very good. They asked if I was coming. I told them no. They asked how come. I told them it was personal.

An hour and half later. Again another knock. I was getting really frustrated. This time it was Fluttershy. Another question if I was coming. I told her no, something personal. Just then Rainbow Dash stuck her head around the corner with a lamp shade over her head and a dumb witted smile. "Ah come on Twilight let loose once in a while"! I just told them no. And closed the door.

Finally I was alone with my books. Only problem, the music was blaring too loud for me to even concentrate. I looked at my clock, it was a bit after eight. I was not getting anything finish My frustration grew. I could go over and ask them nicely to turn the music down or just try my luck in the basement. Going over to ask Pinkie Pie to turn down the noise can go either two ways. She would honor it because we are friends or not listen again. Then going down in the basement, it should drown out the music. I grabbed some candles and the books I wanted to read and headed down stairs.

Great. Now I was sitting in the basement for solitude. The music I could still hear just fine. Just then I heard a familiar voice calling from upstairs banging on my door. "HEY TWILIGHT! YOO-HOO"! The banging continued. I was not in the best of moods as I trotted up the basement steps to open the door to find Pinkie Pie along with Rarity, Apple Jack, Dash and Fluttershy. Streamers in their hair along with party hats. Figures. "Come on Twilight. Party is going to be over in a couple of hours"! Pinkie bounced and bounced.

"Pinkie". I said with a stern tone. "I told you that I was not attending your party. I got work I need to do for the princess and I have to get this report done as its due tomorrow".

She titled her head and blew on her party blower, "Well why did not you work on it earlier"?

I gritted my teeth, "Because you hired me to watch your spending. I told you time and time again you are going over but you just kept adding to the list". My voice drew higher, "You did not listen, you are over an estimated five thousand bits and counting but you kept wanting more and told me over and over not to worry

"Twilight I got this covered". Pinkie smiled.

"How"? I asked.

"With my savings. And I am taking out a loan." Pinkie smiled. Smiled like the usual freak she is.

I slapped myself, "Pinkie. The last time you filed for a loan you got rejected for various reasons".

"Twilight. Seriously. Stop reading those books and have fun with us". Pinkie kept smiling.

"Yeah have some fun"! Dash cheered throwing her arm into the air in triumph.

"Come on, you had been to the others one why not this one"? Apple Jack asked.

"I told you I had work to do"! I shouted.

"It will not kill you". Pinkie's face was almost pressed up against mine.

"No. I had all week to work on it and you whined about how I was the only one to keep track of your spending. Well there you go Pinkie. Thanks to you my report is going to be late". I shouted again, "So please will you leave me alone"?

Pinkie Pie just did not get it. "Come on, some cake will cheer you right up". She reached for my arm and tried to pull me towards her direction.

"I said no"! I pulled my arm away from her.

"Twilight stop being difficult! I am sure the princess can underst..." She tried to pull my arm again.

I do not know why I did it. I could of just said fine I will have some cake if it shut you up. Princess Celestia is sure to understand that the report I wanted to give her would be late. But for my own stubborn pride of trying to be perfect I was blinded by frustration and just wanted Pinkie to get it through her head. Well. Replace the thought with my hoof. Yes. I punched Pinkie Pie in the face. Well between her nose and eye area.

Before I knew it. Pinkie Pie was on the ground. Confused. Scared. And I am sure I saw blood. She was holding her face looking up right at me. My frustration was no gone, now I was filled with regret and worry. I looked at my friends. Their mouths open wide with shock. Pinkie's lip trembled as she tried to hold back her tears, trying to hold in her hiccups. "Pinkie I... I'm..." I tried to apologize but before I knew it she picked herself up and ran out of the library. There were ponies outside too busy to notice as the party continued to be festive. Oh my Celestia. What have I done? I punched my friend in the face and all she wanted to do was invite me to have some fun.

My friends looked at me. Fluttershy was still in shock. Apple Jack frowned in disappointment and shook her head. Rainbow Dash was pissed and I knew she wanted to hit me but was holding herself back. Rarity did not even want to look at me. She turned and left. Probably to chase after Pinkie Pie.

"Girls? Girls?" I tried my best to convince them that it was an accident or at least a bad reaction.

"Twilight." Apple Jack said. "You're a nice pony but... what I just saw you do was just... not you."

"I should kick you in the face!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Her face was so red. She was the type that wanted to avenge any of her friends.

"DASH!" Apple Jack pulled her tail with her teeth then set her down. Dash fell on her face to the floor. Apple Jack looked at me again, "Well leave you alone Twilight." Rainbow Dash picked herself up and walked out but not before she knocked over one of my smaller shelves. Books all over the floor. Apple Jack followed her but at a slower pace, she looked back me one last time. "I know you said no Twilight. But Pinkie just wanted to make sure you aren't cooked up here in this library all alone." She blinked and shook her head again in disappointment, "Well Twilight. We will leave you alone. And them some. I hope this will blow over."

Fluttershy slowly followed Apple Jack. Fluttershy looked at me with scared eyes. "Fluttershy please I did not me..." Fluttershy turned around, bit the doorknob with her teeth and slowly closed the door.

Well... I am finally alone now. This is what I wanted. But not in this way. My hoof hurt. But Pinkie's eye I know feels worse.

I sat on the floor. Confused at what happened. I hit Pinkie, that part I got. But why would I do that? Sure I wanted her to just stop and listen for once but she never did. I could go out there but what is stopping me? I am scared that every pony out there might have heard what happened and would give the cold shoulder or call me names. Or maybe even hit me? What would Mr. and Mrs. Cake think? Would I even be allowed back in their store? What about every pony else?

Those books I had with me? The ones that I wanted to read so badly? I threw them up against the wall knocking over some more books.

I kept going on how Pinkie Pie was stubborn. But it was really me that was stubborn. I could not put my pride and worry aside just for one night. Princess Celestia understood. But I always wanted to keep everything organized and on time.

I cried. I seriously did. I punched my friend in the face. I punched our friendship in the face too. Now her great big party bash is ruined.

Have you ever hurt a friend because you were under too much stress? I have...

I am... full of regret.


	2. Act 1: The Hit: Pinkie Pie POV

**Regrets**

**By NocturneD**

_Note: Okay readers. I'll bite. Since some of you said this caught your attention and would like to see things unfold. Why not? Honestly I meant this to be a single chapter story where you can decide for yourself who was in the wrong. Truthfully I'm aiming for both sides to be wrong as some of you brought up some good points.  
><em>

_As I figured. I don't know what to make of this story just yet. So I'm going to go back and forth between sides between Twilight and Pinkie so you guys can get the idea. So now this chapter is in Pinkie's point of view during the same time as the last chapter. Enjoy._  
>-<p>

Hello! Please excuse the party streamers or what's left of them. My name is Pinkie Pie and every pony in town is my friend! Well... I thought every pony was. A lot of ponies said I'm too random, I take that as a compliment. I'm sweet, adorable, bubbly, friendly and always there for every pony. That was told to me so many times when I stayed here in Ponyville ever since I moved out of the old rock farm my parents owned. Everyday when I walk outside I greet the day by saying hello to every pony I see. I see their smile, they see mine. I see a frown, I go out of my way to turn it upside down. In the end, they always smile. Mission Accomplished I would tell myself. Ponyville is a town of smiles anyway.

I like to throw parties. Small parties. Big parties. You name it. I throw parties for birthdays. Holidays. Celebrations. Weddings. Anniversaries. Welcome to Ponyville parties. Welcome home parties. Goodbye and good luck parties. Moving away parties. How many hooves am I holding up by counting those? Whoops. Now, some of you are just thinking. "Pinkie Pie you just throw a party for any ridiculous reason!" Do I now? A lot of times it seems like that but what do you do when you got so many friends? What do you do when you want to bring them all together? I must have like ten or twenty groups of friends and counting. I want them all to socialize together and be friends. But a party for only my friends such as Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy... And... Who am I forgetting? Ah yes Spike... I'm sorry that's not fair of leaving Twilight out. As you see, Twilight did something to me that she's sorry for but I wouldn't listen that caused all of this. I just wanted her to have fun and life doesn't have to be all about wasting your time cooked up in a house when there's a whole big world out there ready to take.

I'm sure Twilight feels sorry. But for that tiny few seconds she was some pony else. She struck me and hit me in my eye. It's still sore. Every time I look at it in the mirror it hurts even more, not just physically also emotionally. I have a black eye. Some ponies say I deserve this for being so cheery and invading space. Well. You might be right or you might be wrong.

It all started around a few weeks ago where Rarity invited me to a brunch date with her. Rarity if you didn't know is a slave for fashion, always wanted to look good and turn heads. My neck still hurts for trying to do that. But Rarity also invited a client of hers along with another friend. Her client is named Crystal Clear, a white unicorn herself with fire red stylish hair. If I didn't know better, I could swear these two were probably long lost sisters for their taste in fashion and sharing almost the same opinion on everything. Or is that Rarity just kissing up because Crystal Clear is one of her biggest clients since she started her business? Crystal's friend is named Aquamarie. She is a light bluish green colored unicorn that seems to be more of a tag along. But looked bored most of the time and occupied herself with a digital book thingy. A tablet I think she called it. Was that a frown I just saw there? I can fix that! But not before Aquamarie dropping her tablet thingy. Oops. Sorry. Me smile.

But cutting back to the story here. The four of us had a great time we talked, we ate, we told each other our occupations and stories that went along with them. Rarity ofcourse talked about her clothes, Crystal pretty much the same except that she's was a model and suffered a major wardrobe malfunction that made her quit. Don't know how you can get one of those? Is it contagious? But I turned my attention to Aquamarie who was trying to get her tablet to work again. I was really sorry that I tried to surprise her with my puppet show with using biscuits. Good thing, Aquamarie can easily forgive and would say that even the slightest thing would cause the thing-a-ma-bobber to act funny. I spent the rest of the brunch talking with Aquamarie who I could swear is like if Twilight Sparkle were to trade in books for little gadgets like that do-hicky she was playing with. She even said she could fit an entire library on there. Now that was awesome! It's like putting your hobby into a tiny machine! And yes, technology is pretty scarce around Ponyville but where Crystal and Aqua are from it's common.

Aqua finally got her tablet thingy working again and showed me how to work it. It was so awesome! We ended up watching movies on it. Read a few news articles. Watched her favorite videos of fish and other sea life. Looked at funny little kittens hiding in a shoe. Even a puppy peaking his head out of a top hat! Where's Fluttershy she needs to see this! She would die if she saw this! Rarity lead the conversation into a question between the four of us. What do we plan on doing in ten years. Rarity said that she wanted to keep making dresses but at the time she would be more noticed. Aquamarie said she wanted to be a teacher since she had a few good teachers that inspired her but wouldn't mind working for a business. Crystal Clear said she would like to manage a business. Then it came down to me. I often wondered this. How long I could stay with Mr. and Mrs. Cake and their twins? But what I actually had an interest in doing lately is breaking off and do a party planning business. Or opening up my own club. What really almost lit off like a firecracker. Is that Crystal Clear and Aquamarie really seemed on board with the idea.

This was too good to be true! Me making a business? A party planning business? TOO AWESOME! I wanted to bounce right there! Okay I did and ended up breaking the table with getting jelly all over everything but it was all in good. So pretty much, I would meet with various ponies that was be on board for the idea of opening a business in Ponyville. Only problem, Ponyville was a nice little quiet town. What I had in mind was opening a club that would blare music and have lights beaming up into the sky. So after a bit of talking Cystal and I decided we were going to be partners in a business. We'll call the placed. "Planet Cupcakes!"

I went around telling my friends about my new partnership. This means I'll be making my own money! All the things I could buy raced through my head. I could even get my own house! Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity congratulated me and Crystal. But for some reason. Twilight Sparkle was hitting the books again. Last time I saw her she was carrying a giant stack of them into her library. Crystal seemed really absorbed into making this project work. Planet Cupcakes was on it's way! I found an old run down building we could use, Crystal approved and hired a building staff after I showed her some plans I drew up. Gee. After telling you all this, it seemed like Crystal and I really got close. She liked all of my ideas but I knew she was one of those hipster girls that like crazy artsy stuff, meaning she must like anything colorful. I tried to throw in something for every pony but ended up getting scraped due to space. Sorry Fluttershy, no petting zoo I'm afraid.

I walked straight up to Mr. and Mrs. Cake and told them I was going into the party planning and club business with a partner. Mr. Cake really approved of the idea saying it would be a good learning experience, Mrs. Cake felt like she was losing a child. Somehow I felt that too. But I was welcomed to stay in the room until I get enough money to move out. As the week went on the more and more I noticed Twilight had herself buried in her library. I would knock on her door and try to invite her to my place for pie. And as usual she would say she's busy reading something so she can make notes. Or something I forget. I left and went back to the Sugar Cube corner and found my party planner. I was so busy taking requests for party dates as of lately besides helping Crystal build the business. I ran into more ponies along the way that told me about a party date they had planned and wrote it down. Usually I would write them all down in pride but at the end of the day. I messed up. I really messed up. Mostly every pony wants a party on the exact same day which would be a Friday. Talk about a cow-inky dink. So I proposed to all my clients that we throw all our eggs in one basket and just have one giant bash. After some convincing I got them all to agree. See? I never fail to please a pony client.

About ten small parties converted into one big party. Sound awesome? Pretty much the other parties were for birthdays, welcome to Ponyville party, foam parties, another was for a charity auction, then one for my business finally taking off. And for another special reason. To celebrate the anniversary of when we all became friends. When Twilight and us defeated Nightmare Moon that marked the day when we all truly became friends. I was holding this special cause for the biggest reason. Though, I was not proud of this other reason. My parents coming to Ponyville to visit me but I worked in a welcoming party for them.

Almost every one of my friends had a job to do with helping my new business. Aquamarie and Fluttershy were gathering the animals for the petting zoo. Rainbow Dash was rescheduling Friday to be a clear day. Apple Jack, Big Mac and some other ponies were building the stage along with setting up chairs, tables, booths. Rarity was designing party dresses for the party and uniforms for my business. Though there was one pony missing. Missing out on all the fun. I just saw Twilight carry in more books into her library then slamming the door. I swear she's going to get buried under her own books if she's not careful.

Every pony had a job to do and was helping. Crystal managed to get her friends from out of town to even help. The job I managed to snag away from Crystal is the buying catalog that managers usually order from. I scanned through it, so many things I wanted for this bash. A chocolate fountain? Ohhhhhh... A giant ice sculpture of a pony! Yes yes this is all so cool! Usually I would have to make do with what I got or rent out a few things myself but with Crystal's help I know this business can get off on the right foot. What I noticed in the past couple of days is that Twilight kept going in and out of the library, calm one minute then freaking out the next. Poor Spike is trailing behind her at times. So, I convinced Crystal to let me do the catalogging. She gave me the catalog along with a list of papers with every clients budget but since we all agreed to mash all the parties together. We added them up together and got a really big amount.

I raced on over to Twilight's house. Knocked on the door. She answered it in her usual manner. Friendly as always. Just how I like it. But she seemed ancy. She explained that she had a few books to read but was willing to talk. I asked if she could help me with my catalogging and budget. And as usual, she looked back at all of her books.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" I put on the puppy dog look, "You're really good with math." Not like I wasn't good at it, just a lot of numbers to crunch and Crystal is already going through other arrangements. So after asking her probably three times she finally agreed. I have my ways. I have my ways. So after visiting the clients and showing them what we had to offer in the week span, they seemed really impressed with the selection. They placed simple orders, but after I got done pointing out what might work better. They circled what they wanted. I gave Twilight the numbers and she started working her magic. Though. Twilight seemed pretty ancy, almost looking at the list then back to me with an irritated look. I told her don't worry, everything will be fine. But Twilight seemed really irritated after I told her that.

"Twilight is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Pinky with all the stuff you're ordering and trying to change the clients minds to splurge a little more. You're over the budget that is marked on the top whoever wrote it down. About like five thousand six hundred and seventy three bits." Twilight pointed out. I looked over Twilight's work and scratched my head. That's odd, what was she marking down? I think I forgot to tell her that there was a difference in rental price and actual buying price. Before I could tell her she said goodbye and left to go back to her house. Well, I do admit that I sort of made a big deal about how awesome the party was along the way between going from house to house to meet our clients. But come on, I'm serious this is going to be the biggest one yet if it goes out without a hitch.

I took the order forms back to Crystal who was already finishing up other paper work. What can I describe my relationship with Crystal Clear now? At first we were complete strangers but now we seem to be very close. She's very supportive and really believes that work can be fun. Though I wonder at times why would she jump on my idea for a party making business along with a club in the first place? Rarity says that she needed the experience as she just got her business degree along with being promoted to manager at a couple jobs. But left because she didn't have any freedom to make any changes. Well that's thoughtful of her, she wanted to make work more fun for her employees. So when she looked at the order forms, she scratched her head as well.

"Pinkie honey? Did you remember to mark down what is a rent and what is an actual buy?" Crystal took out a pencil and started trying to make the corrections in front of me. "Because if you did you put them all down for buying and then the customer would own it instead of renting it. Rent is using it for a certain amount of time and then returning it. Renting is only a quarter of the buying price." I just nodded my head as she continued to explain but she did it in a nice way. I did remember asking the customers if they would like to rent instead of buy because if a customer wanted to buy a chocolate fountain for the party, after the party it's theirs. So Twilight did make the mistake but then again it was my fault for not explaining it to her earlier. But Twilight seemed to be murmuring something as she wrote the numbers down I noticed. So I decided to take the heat, which Crystal didn't even do. Why try to insult your friend's ability to another friend?

So after everything was fixed, I still had bits to spend which was awesome because we decided to order more stuff. Crystal sent out the order form. A day or two later all the stuff started coming in. First the bouncy house. Oh oh oh this thing looked awesome. I barely could contain myself and opened the box. AHH! The bouncy house melted! Oh wait. No it just needs air. I searched the delivery truck and found the air machine. I had help from Apple Jack hooking it up and walah! The bouncy house was standing tall and perfect. Rainbow Dash and I ran inside and started bouncing. It was so fun! More stuff came off the truck along with Planet Cupcakes making some progress. Sadly, it won't be finished until a couple of months, so we're going to have the party outside. Good thing Mayor Mare gave me the permit to use town square.

About later that day Twilight came by. I greeted her with a smile as usual. But why she came wasn't for good intentions. She claims that I wasn't paying attention to the budget and kept ordering more stuff. I could tell her what Crystal found out, but Twilight wasn't a pony that can take criticism too well when you first tell them. But instead I just bounced and bounced happily around the room. Twilight I didn't know was growing frustrated at first. She kept going on and on about the budget but again I told her not to worry about it. I couldn't tell her that she messed up, she would be devastated.

"That's it Pinkie. I'm not coming to your party if you won't listen!" Twilight shouted at me.

I froze in place. It hit me like a ton a bricks as I tried to put on my puppy dog eye look. It didn't work, "Twilight ofcourse I listen!'

"Pinkie I usually just sit back and let you do what you want no questions asked. But seeing those numbers you're going to be in a lot of trouble if you can't pay it off!" She shouted again at me. What was preventing me from telling her she made a mistake? I don't know but she was scaring me.

"Twilight I told you again and again I got this covered." I tried to reason with her. "Besides, you can't keep your nose in those books all day anyway."

"COVERED HOW?" She yelled.

"There was... there was." I tried to make up an excuse, "There was more money added because the customers wanted more." Oh that was terrible, that was the lamest lie I could ever tell. "Besides running a busin..."

"PINKIE FORGET IT!" She threw down a clipboard, "Have fun at your party." She slammed the door behind her. I don't know why but, I just couldn't tell her. This was all a big misunderstanding. Does she really think I'm irresponsible? That really hurt. But usually don't we all say things we don't mean in the end? Oh well, she doesn't mean it I know. She'll end up going to the party and having fun. She'll walk up to me as usual, "GEE PINKIE PIE I SURE WAS WRONG! YOUR MY BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD!" Or something like that.

Crystal came into the room and wondered what all the yelling was about. I just told her that it was just me and a friend having an argument over something silly. She just smiled and offered me some hot coco. I graciously accepted. We clanged our cups together in toast to partnership. The feeling was getting me all giddy. The next day was the big bash. Everything was set up, the crew was hired, the caterer brought his workers to put out the food. DJ Pony looked over her DJ station to make sure everything was set up right. The bouncy house was ready. Multiple birthday cakes were placed at different tables for the corresponding guests. Dinky Doo's birthday party in the back yard. BonBon's party in the front yard. Charity auction in front of town hall. Rave mix in front of Rarity's place. My parents welcoming party inside of town hall. Wow by the looks of it, it seemed more cluttered than organized. But especially by the end of the night, it's going to be our third year anniversary. Plus we were going to exchange gifts. I gave every pony a memo. I wondered if Twilight got it? She's been in that library since... forever.

The parties went off without a hitch. Every pony was satisfied and barely noticed that some parties started to merge with another. It seemed bad at first once you think about it but clearly you're welcomed to walk around. I spent most of the party going back and forth from one party back inside town hall to check on my parents party. It was so great seeing them here and actually having a good time instead of looking all gloomy back in the day. My sisters Inky and Blinky sure were having an interesting time. I nearly went all gushy when they started talking to the local boy ponies.

I was at so many parties catering and checking on every pony seeing if they needed anything. A few things here and there no problem. But I kept noticing the time. I saved the best party for last as I knew Twilight was busy during the evening so that's why I planned it at the end of all the other parties. The anniversary cake was still at the Sugar Cube corner where I planned the party to be. I sent Apple Jack to check on Twilight earlier to see how she was doing. Even asked her to coax her out to get into the partying mood. Apple Jack came back and shook her head saying Twilight was still busy. Oh well. I wandered over to one of the other parties to find out it was a wedding shower. What a sweet scene that was seeing a blushing bride to be. Again I asked if they needed anything. All they asked for was more cola. Rarity was passing by with her sister Sweetie Belle and I asked for them to check up on Twilight. They agreed then came back same as Apple Jack. About an hour and a half later I asked Fluttershy to check up on Twilight. Twilight never turns down Fluttershy. Well, same result.

Twilight was missing out on the greatest bash of the century and she's inside that library all alone? Just then DJ pony had a technical malfunction with the booth as the volume couldn't lower unless you rip the cord out of the stereo and that would set us back about about two thousand bits. Oh boy that was the only disaster I thought that was going to be that night. The music was even louder. Somehow I know Twilight wasn't appreciating it.

It was almost around eight thirty pm. Crystal was tending to the customers and making sure everything was satisfactory. She collected the invoices and collected the payment. The night was drawing to a close, only a couple parties were still going on but I left Crystal to tend to it. I told every pony that were close friends can attend the little get together tonight. Good thing most ponies were tired out anyway and it only dwindled down to about twenty ponies including my family. Perfect.

I gathered up our possy and headed over to Twilight's. Maybe now that the parties were dying down that she'll able to come out. Spike unlocked the door for us and called for Twilight. No answer. Spike said she must be down in the basement. We tried opening the door but it was locked. I banged on the door and called out, "TWILIGHT! YOOHOO!"

Slowly the door opened. And out came Twilight. Who... looked groggy. I smiled, "Come on Twilight! The party is about to end in a couple of hours." I bounced and I bounced. My friends were in almost the same mood as we set out gifts inside the Sugar Cube corner before coming here. Oh I just love seeing wrapped gifts!

Then reality stepped in.

"Pinkie. I told you I'm not coming to your party. I need to do work for the princess and it's due tomorrow." Twilight grunted.

Luckily I had a party blower in my mouth and blew on it, then tried to talk through my teeth, "Why didn't you work on it earlier?"

She was gritting her teeth. "Because you hired me to watch over your spending. I told you time and time again you're going over but you just kept adding to the list." Her voice grew higher. "You didn't listen, you're over an estimated five thousand bits and counting but you kept wanting more and told me time and time again don't worry."

Again she's bringing this up? Should I tell her that she made a mistake? Um. Maybe not right this minute. She looks rather angry. "Twilight I got this covered."

"How?" She fumed.

Again I wondered if I should just tell her out right? No. The money we used was pretty much the customers money on seeing what they are willing to spend on. It was that simple. Again I lied, "With my savings. And I'm taking out a loan."

She hoof slapped herself, "Pinkie. the last time you filed for a loan you got rejected for various reasons."

Okay. First off Twilight, those reasons I admit were for awesome things that can't be physically done. Like making a cake in the shape of an Ursa major and actual size. Or trying to make an ice sculpture to make a replica of the royal palace. Or buying a monster truck then wanting to use ponyville for an obstacle course. Or cloning a T-rex and making it a pet... This isn't helping my case is it?

I just kept my composer, "Twilight. Seriously stop reading those books and have fun with us."

"I TOLD YOU I HAD WORK TO DO!" She shouted.

It was time to get drastic. I pushed my face up against hers, "It won't kill you."

"No. I had all week to work on it and you whined about how I was the only one to keep track of your spending. Well there you go Pinkie. Thanks to you my report is going to be late." Twilight shouted again, "So please will you leave me alone?"

Oh no Twilight. You were working non stop for about two weeks and just because of that you turned mean because of a stupid report. You're going to this party even if I have to drag you there. You were cooked up inside of this library for too long. Princess Celestia said herself that there didn't need to be a set schedule to any report. Somehow I think that Twilight was just avoiding us all week. I grabbed her arm, "Come on. Some cake will cheer you up."

"I said no!" Twilight pulled her arm away.

Twilight, you're not spending our anniversary alone. "Twilight stop being difficult!" I looked at her and tried to pull her arm again. "I'm sure the princess can under..."

Well... there you have it. I guess Twilight just wanted to be left alone until that stupid report was done. She punched me in the eye. My friends gasped in surprise. I fell down. It hurt so much like I couldn't even use my eyelids. It stung when I placed my hooves over it. I looked up at Twilight. That mad face of hers turned into a scared filly. I haven't been hit since I was a little filly. Last time I even cried was when I hurt myself by getting a broken arm. I looked down at my hoof and found drops of blood. Oh my Celestia. Did Twilight really punch my eye out? I tried to see out of my bad eye and found it nearly impossible to focus. The other eye saw Twilight as she just stood there with her mouth open, I knew she was feeling guilt. My lip was trembling as I blubbered like a baby that just fell down. I barely noticed I was hiccuping until I tried to say something.

"Pinkie I... I'm..." Twilight tried to apologize but I was in pain. I could barely see out of this eye now it's bumping like a heart beat. I picked myself and ran out of the library. Where that took me. I probably should of picked a place where I didn't want any pony to find me but I decided to run back to the Sugar cube corner. Rarity was chasing after me, calling for me but I didn't answer. I didn't want to be seen but the tears and blood kept dripping all over me. I opened the front door to find Mr. and Mrs. Cake setting everything up along with some help from my family. Crystal and Aquamarie were there too making sure the table cloths were placed correctly. I was blubbering like a baby, screaming out from the pain as I was about to climb up the stairs. Mrs. Cake ran from the back counter to stop me and was holding my face.

"Oh my what happened to you sweaty?" Mrs. Cake's mother instincts kicked in.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie! What happened to your eye?" My mother also came forward to inspect my face.

I couldn't even speak clearly. Mr. Cake went and got a small bag of ice and wrapped it in a small rag. My mom was trying to wipe the blood away but it just kept trickling out. Like I was crying blood. Mrs. Cake made me sit down on the lobby sofa as mom wrapped her arms around me, trying to shush her hurt baby. I admit, she could be a bit scolding at times but once you get something like this where her babies get hurt. Watch out. Mr. Cake called the ambulance as I didn't know my new friends were peering from the back room wondering what the commotion is about. I won't even mention my father, he was just fuming asking who could of done this to his baby girl.

It hurts... I really does... What a wonderful way to end a night meant for friends and kick off to a new future.

You know that comment ponies made saying I needed a reality check?

Well... it hurts...

**ooo**

_note: well, there's Pinkie's side of the story. if you don't mind the inclusion of OCs then I think it went pretty well. I own Crystal Clear and Aquamarie, every pony else is owned by Hasbro._

_Pinkie can be a pain at times but there are always reasons to do it. Some of you say she needs to learn and she'll be doing that in the future. Also, don't take this chapter of seeing Twilight as the bad guy she had her reasons too as some of you pointed out. Both sides have their reasons. Some of you made some good suggestions, if any of you got anymore please do drop some in the review section._


	3. Act 1: The Hit: Fluttershy POV

**Regrets**

**By NocturneD**

_Note: Now people I've been thinking. While focusing on Twilight and Pinkie is indeed the main focus it still doesn't answer a lot of questions. So, if doesn't bother anyone I would like to go through other POV of other characters just to paint a bigger picture. Please don't think the story isn't going anywhere but forward, trust me it will get there eventually. Plus no one really said anything about the original characters so, I'm cool with that._  
>-<p>

Um. Hello. My name is.. Um. Flutt...F...

I'm sorry am I being too loud?

Er... please excuse me I don't really talk alot which is... Well it's going to make my side of the story very tough to explain. But I'll try my best. As you know, Twilight and Pinkie Pie got into a bit of a... well, how should I say it? I guess a friendly quarrel. No. One friend doesn't end up hitting the other if it's supposed to be friendly.

_*Gasp*_

Oh shoot I ended up spoiling it didn't I?

_*Sigh*_

I'm sorry. This whole thing got me shaken up as what I saw. I really can't make sense of it anymore. This really should be between Twilight and Pinkie, but I guess this affects all of us since we're all friends. Um. I guess I should start from the beginning as it lead up to it. Would that be alright?

The past couple of weeks I knew Pinkie Pie was getting into a business deal with another pony named Crystal Clear and together they were going to make a club called Planet Cupcakes. It sounds wonderful and I'm very happy for Pinkie Pie. She went on and on about how she wanted to bring more ponies together and have fun doing so. Pinkie Pie bounced and bounced around my cottage again and again. Angel only shook his head, my little bunny was reading his magazine I had to send away for. It's a bad magazine that has... Um. Suggestive material. A rather rude little bunny... Angel honey don't stare at me I'm trying to tell my side of the story here. Oh dear.

I didn't really have much to say on my behalf. Pinkie Pie and I were sitting in my cottage looking at my calendar as she was flipping through it. I just recently bought a new two year calendar with baby animals hiding in everyday items. You see this kitten in the pop part box? It's soo cute! Oh sorry. I was supposed to be telling my side. I keep trailing off. I'm sorry. Um. So anyway Pinkie Pie and I were looking through the dates. Pinkie Pie told me that our three year anniversary is coming up since we first met. _*Gasp*_ That's right, I almost forgot. But Pinkie told me not to worry. Such a nice pony she is. She said, "Why not buy presents for each pony?" I do like getting presents. Especially more than one. Though my birthday was usually spent by myself alone before I came to know any other pony.

Pinkie Pie wrote the reminder and invitation. She asked me if it looked alright. I just nodded. I loved all of Pinkie's work and all the trouble she goes through just to put a smile on every pony's face. She is just a doll. Pinkie Pie delivered all the invitations and reminders. I just went back to feeding and tending to my animals as usual. Then I forgot I was running low on bird seeds and off to the market place I went.

I ran into Apple Jack. Selling her gorgeous red apples with pride. Oh they looked so good. I just had to buy one to support a friend. Apple Jack said it was on the house, but I offered to pay. Apple Jack insisted and that was that. We talked about the anniversary and what might be a good present for the others. Though, what was I going to give was a mystery. I'm not very good at deciding what to get every pony, usually I find out whatever I give always ends up in a corner or collects dust. Pinkie didn't say there was a minimum of what we could spend so... Oh no Fluttershy don't be cheap that's heartless.

Oh dear...

The anniversary wasn't until a couple weeks anyway. That's when I noticed Twilight was acting... Rather uptight about something. She would stay in her library for most of the day and would only come out when she's hungry. Or send Spike out. Poor little thing, he seemed like he was in a rush as well. Unfortunately why I mentioned him is that he bumped into me as I finally bought the bird seeds. I dropped my bag, he dropped what looked like supplies. He gathered them up quickly and apologized. I did as well, "I'm sorry Spike. You're not hurt are you?"

"No. No." Spike brushed himself off. "I got to get these back to Twilight. She's having another obsessive compulsive moment again."

"Oh. Is it bad?" I asked.

"It's Twilight. That's pretty much it about her, she likes to keep things organized with the thing she's busy with." Spike explained.

"What thing?" I asked again.

If Spike had a poker face. That was the worst one he ever had. "She apparently thinks she found an error in one of the history books she was reading. I had to go out and get other versions of it to see if she was correct." Spike was annoyed as usual. Poor little guy never gets to have a lot of fun, "Once Twilight sinks her teeth into something she never lets go."

Isn't that the truth... I asked him if he had lunch yet. His little tummy rumbled so I gave him the apple I got from Apple Jack. Spike needed it more than I did. He said thanks and raced back to the library. Apparently Twilight thinks she was onto something big as Spike also explained that the book version she grew up had some conflicts with another book they had to send away for. I don't know the whole story so I'll just mosey on along.

I was shopping in the general store the next day until I found it. A magnet making kit. I stared at it with interest. Then I wondered. Maybe I can buy some of these for my friends! Then I looked at the price. Oh dear. I only had enough money for one kit. If Angel was here he would of smacked me if I didn't come up with this earlier. Buy one, then make magnets for my friends. Yay! Oh sorry, am I loud again?

I bought the kit along with other things and got to work right away. I could make any shape I wanted to which was perfect. I had enough for five plus one for Spike. I started carefully drawing my friends' cutie marks on paper. I must of been trying to get them just right for hours. Before I knew it, it was already time for bed. Oh dear. I put out some food again for my animals then put my project away in a special place so no pony can come across it and spoil the surprise. I went to bed dreaming of that day when my friends see their presents from me. Thanking me for such a unique gift.

The next day Pinkie invited us to look at an old building in Ponyville that had no pony living in it. She used her loan money to buy the building and showed us around. Did I mention that Twilight wasn't there? Sorry, that was important. Twilight wasn't there as she was still locked away in the library. Rarity screamed at the sight of cobwebs, Dash even threw a spider on her and laughed. I took the spider outside to let it go. Poor little guy. At this time, I finally got a chance to meet Pinkie's partner Crystal Clear. Oh she's so pretty and looked brave too. Oh. Or atleast knew what she was doing. She introduced herself as a graduate student of Sleipnir academy, that's like almost on the other side of Equestria. She wanted to create and manage a business. Though it was rather peculiar. A smart, business oriented pony like Crystal Clear wanted to be wrapped up in Pinkie Pie's game? Rarity vouchee for her. She had another pony with her too. A rather, quiet pony who was occupied with her little gadget device. A blue haired unicorn pony with her mane tied into a pony tail and wore a small red leather sleeveless jacket. I wonder if Rarity made that for her?

Crystal Clear explained the business opportunity. A club for every pony to hang out to have a drink and eat, sit down and socialize with other ponies plus would have little sub shops on the side. She listed off with us if any of the ideas sounded okay. A book store? We nodded, Twilight would like that. A coffee shop and bakery? We all looked at Pinkie. Wouldn't that be conflict of interest? She already worked for Mr. and Mrs. Cake wouldn't opening a bakery in a newer building just dwindle down the other one? A dance hall? We nodded. Banquet hall? Definitely. A gym? We gasped and it was unanimous. A cell phone store? We were intrigued. Kiosks? I raised my hand and asked what that was. Crystal Clear explained nicely its just like the stands outside like with Apple Jack selling her apples. We clopped her hooves to the ground. It all sounds like a hip idea. She listed off more ideas. We were just too excited for all of this. Though I asked if there was a chance for a store for animals. Crystal looked at all the idea lists on her chart, she said she could maybe make a supply store for animal food if that's what I meant. Really, I sort of wanted a place for animals to hang out and enjoy themselves too. But I guess that's alright.

_*sigh*_

I went home a little disappointed about the whole animal hang out but as Crystal explained it, was more of a big store with a bunch of little stores in it along with banquet halls. But what got me was, she winked at me and gave me a hug saying I was such a sweet little thing she would work something in. Guess that made me feel a bit better. I went back to work on the magnets and got one of them done. I got Twilight's cutie mark down to the T after referencing back and forth between pictures. Oh it came out so wonderful. I couldn't wait to try the others. I attempted Apple Jack's next, seemed simple enough. An apple couldn't be that hard right? I spent all day doing Apple Jack's and again lost track of time. Oh shoot not again. I threw out some food and made sure Angel got his carrot souffle just right. Such a picky rabbit.

The next day I tried working on the magnets again and looked at the box. It said even a child could do it, why is it giving me such a problem? I was only on Rarity's next and already I couldn't wait until this ordeal was over. I decided to go out this morning, made sure my animals had their food this time and put my project away again. Pinkie Pie kept going back and forth between the Sugar Cube corner and Planet Cupcakes to inspect the building process. So far not so bad but Pinkie said something about the building not being ready until a couple of months. That was too bad because I was looking forward to it all. The location wasn't bad either once you think about it. It was on the other side of town but about only a twenty minute walk from my cottage. This way I won't have to walk all the way into town just to get food then have trouble bringing it back to my place.

I met up with Pinkie Pie who was ecstatic with excitement as she was showing me blue prints even though I couldn't tell what exactly I was looking at. I just complimented and nodded my head. I'm so proud of Pinkie getting further in her life. Talk about timing. We found Aquamarie looking at the fish tank in the pet shop window. She just stood there for what seemed like minutes like she was entranced by the fish. I stood next to her and watched the fish as well. I admit, they do seem whimsical. Pinkie Pie broke the silence and reintroduced us.

"Um... Hello." I politely waved.

Aquamarie I thought was a bored pony but also politely said hello. She explained that she was just looking at the fish in the window. I looked back and noticed the many types. So wonderful seeing them swim around. Though there was this one fish that was bigger than test and had a very bloated face. It looked at me, I looked back at it. Eventually I looked away, gave me the creeps but I'm sure it was harmless. Atleast from what Aquamarie told me saying what the fish was. I just admired the smaller colorful fish. Pinkie then out of nowhere said she lost track of time and had to talk to Crystal again leaving us alone. Somehow, I know Pinkie was just trying to make us friends. I wouldn't mind, I mean if she wanted to.

Aqua then pressed her hoof to the glass and said, "That jellyfish shouldn't be in the tank with the other jellyfish. It could die."

"What do you mean?" I was puzzled, my aquatic animal knowledge wasn't as good as knowing land animals.

"That one floating in the corner is trying to avoid the one floating in the middle here. The middle one is known to have this gel substance on its skin that is toxic to certain types of other jellyfish." Aqua explained as she walked to the front door. "I got to tell the pony working the register."

"Oh dear." I said. I followed her in, that poor jellyfish could die.

"Excuse me sir." Aqua tried to get the pony to pay attention. "The jellyfish tank you got there to the side. Uh you got two types of jellyfish that shouldn't be in the same tank."

"Boss told me it was alright to put them in the tank together." The pony shifted his shoulders and seemed rather uncaring.

"Hey! It's not okay! That one has a poison on it that could kill the other one." Aqua shouted.

"Listen lady the boss here told me himself he looked into it. Really what makes you so worried?" The pony picked up a magazine to ignore Aqua. This went on for another couple of minutes.

I got mad quickly. Aqua was trying to persuade the employee but he wouldn't listen. I slammed my hooves onto the counter and put on my nasty face. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET THAT POOR JELLYFISH OUT OF THAT TANK FROM THE VENOMOUS ONE! OR I'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING NOT NICE!" I shouted. Then I looked around to see the other customers look at me, I blushed and pressed my hooves to the floor. "or... um if you want to..."

Somehow in the end. We walked out owning the jellyfish that Aqua tried to rescue. Wasn't cheap either but I kept looking at the little thing. Couldn't say I approved at the thought of owning something weird at first but now I look at it. I can see how Aqua thought it was interesting. Indeed it was cute. Almost looks like a see through octopus.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this Fluttershy." Aqua apologized, "I'll pay you for your half once I get the money."

This shocked me, "No. No. It was pleasure helping a friend. Matter of fact I think the little guy took a liking to us."

Aqua laughed, "I think she likes you more though because you were the final push we needed to get her out of there." I lifted up the container to look at the swimming jellyfish just floating. How could she tell this was a girl? "Um. I should of bought a tank with this but the fish itself wasn't cheap. Only problem is where are we going to keep it? I don't think Rarity would like me using her bowls or bathtub as a temporary tank. Not sure about that cat of hers."

"I... could keep it at my place." I spoke up.

"Oh you're such a sweet heart if you have room. But I don't want you to give up your tub just for this." Aqua was flustered.

"Not at all. How much could a jellyfish tank cost?" I asked.

"About one hundred to five hundred bits." Aqua brought up.

I nearly almost dropped the container on the ground. "Almost that much?" I gasped.

Aqua nodded, "Yeah but some of them come with the things needed to keep the jellyfish cozy." She rubbed her head and winced, "Again sorry for dragging you into this I'll be sure to keep up my part of the bargain." I kept trying to tell her it would be my pleasure to take care of the jellyfish on her behalf as she could visit it anytime she wanted. Also to help educate me on how they behave. We named the jellyfish; Jelly. Not very original I know but this is my first jellyfish and I'm not very prepared. Jelly would have to stay in my bathtub until I got enough money to get her a tank. Had to make sure Angel would not try to take a bath until further notice, instead use the shower head outside like the other animals I wash off. He was not pleased in the least. Aqua poured some food into the tub for Jelly to eat, boy that stuff looked bad.

Aqua kept checking her little gadget thingy only to her mumble that the service is out. She apologized for some reason, "I'm sorry Fluttershy but I can't get a signal out here. I just wanted to look up some more stuff about Jellyfish but I guess since you got a lot of trees its just blocking the signal."

Oh. No need to apologize, "I think my friend Twilight Sparkle has books on aquatic animals. She could probably help?" Aqua nodded accepting my hospitality. We left Jelly alone in the tub with her food and made sure the doors and windows were locked. Angel didn't seem happy. We walked to the library only to find out it was locked. "Oh... I guess she isn't home." I sighed in disappointment. But then again she locks the door when she doesn't want to be bothered. I don't know why but I took a gamble. I knocked on the door.

"Twilight Sparkle you say?" Aqua looked at me.

I nodded, "Yes the town librarian."

She frowned, "Not much of a library if you lock it when a pony might want to come in."

That caught my attention easily, "Yes I don't see many ponies come in and out of here. Just Twilight and her assistant. But she has her reasons."

"Oh well. No harm in trying Fluttershy." Aqua shifted her shoulders. She pulled out her gadget then smiled, "Oh good. Service." She turned her head, "So what kind of pony is Twilight Sparkle? I'm just curious if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh not at all. She's a very kind and helpful friend. She really knows a lot too." I smiled.

"She wouldn't know a pony named Watt would she?" Aqua asked me.

I rubbed my chin a little, "Watt. Pegasus pony? Tall? Thin? Dresses in jackets and wears a bucket hat?"

Aqua nodded, "That's the one. I was hoping to meet up with him just say hi." She chuckled, "We were childhood friends and then he moved here so he can be closer to his mom and doesn't have to ride the train for half of the day just to get to Canterlot." She smiled, "He mentioned in the last few messages he was spending some time at the library helping a unicorn and a dragon by bringing them books."

I smiled, "Oh Watt is such a nice pony. Rather quiet though. Unfortunately I think he's out of town for a week."

Aqua frowned, "Oh I see. Guess he's visiting his mom again."

It must of been ten minutes before we left the library. Funny, I could hear moving around in there but no pony answered. I could of flown into the window but that would be invading privacy so Aqua and I looked up the jellyfish manual on her gadget. Sure were a lot of facts. So I invited her back to my cottage for a friendly sit down and cheesecake. We ate and she noticed my project was sitting out as I forgot to put it away. Oh dear I forgot to put it away, she looked at it and smiled. Said they were cool and she used to make these with her dad when she was younger. I showed her what I made so far, only two along with Rarity's almost finished. Aqua offered to help, which was great because I didn't have anything else to do today besides look after my animals. We ended up finishing the magnets and even made more than I thought I was going to make. I took extra precaution for my friends' magnets, threw glitter on them. This was a fun filled afternoon.

So everyday up until the day Pinkie Pie said she was going to throw a huge party, I let Aqua hang out with me and help me with my animals. It was so great getting help. The more she came over the more I learned, we became fast friends. Jelly was doing just fine swimming around in my tub. Think about after when the party finishes I'll just have enough to buy her the tank she needs. More and more Jelly started to surprise me, just today she started glowing different colors. I thought she was sick but Aqua told me she was just like a mood ring. I stared in awe. We both laughed.

Pinkie Pie came back and told us about the giant party. She seemed really happy and asked me if I can lend her some of my animals for a petting zoo. I gasped, that was such a wonderful idea I didn't pass up on it. Pinkie then explained the petting zoo was for Dinky Do's party. Oh that Dinky Do was such a cutie, her mom Derpy wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but she really likes to make her daughter happy. I asked if Aqua was willing to help, she nodded in agreement and picked out which animals were going to be there. Some sheep, some chickens, bunnies, a couple pigs. Pinkie Pie already asked if Big Mac was willing to build a few pens, he agreed. So thoughtful.

The day of the bash finally came. Pinkie Pie mentioned the anniversary would be the last party of the night. I gathered my gifts and left them at the Sugar Cube corner. My animals made their way easily to their pens ready for the party. The party started at five and I thought at first it was almost mass chaos. Ponies were everywhere. I was at Dinky's party watching over the animals as well as the fillies playing. Aqua was going in between catering between parties and then watching the animals. Dinky had many guests at her party, then again I'm not sure half of them were supposed to be there and were just party hopping. She got many gifts, she blew out her candles on her cake that the Sugar Cube corner made for her, they played games and feed the animals. I just love seeing fillies play with the animals. Then suddenly the music over at Rarity's place just boomed.

Pinkie came by to apologize and asked me to check on Twilight to see if she can come to the party later. Was Twilight still in the library? I went without question and knocked on her door. She answered it, her hair was a bit of a mess but also looked stressed. I asked, "Twilight. You look... nice this evening."

She frowned. "Yes apparently this report I'm working on is taking a toll on me."

I tilted my head to try and show interest, "What's it about?"

Twilight rubbed her face but grunted, "Fluttershy it's like trying to explain physics in two minutes."

I winced but was worried, "Twilight would you like me to bring you anything from the party I'm helping with? Derpy said she had extra cake if you wanted any."

Twilight rubbed her face again and seemed to really want me out of here, "Whatever Fluttershy I got to get back to work. This thing is due tomorrow and I'm trying to put the finishing touches on it. Just talking right now is delaying me greatly."

Just then Rainbow Dash snuck up from behind me, "Ah come on Twilight let loose once and a while!" Dash was enjoying herself a little too much. She must of been party hoping.

"No!" She slammed the door on the two of us.

"Party pooper." Dash frowned then turned around.

Dash tagged along as I went back to the party I was helping with. It was wrapping up anyway as Derpy paid off her invoice in full to Crystal Clear and thanked her for her services. Crystal was very happy with the results and thanked all of us for helping. Pinkie Pie again hopped in front of us reminding us that the anniversary was getting ready. I didn't do much party hoping like Dash did but I did learn that Pinkie's parents were in town and that she was throwing a welcoming party for them. Funny, Pinkie always described them of being old fashioned but from what I saw is that they loved socializing.

Some time went by as I had Aqua and Rainbow Dash help me gather my animals and return them home. Made sure they were feed. I checked on Jelly to make sure she was okay. Floating there like a little swimming angel that she is. Angel, again mad he can't take a bath and had to settle for a shower every time. We walked back to the bash as some of them were finally dying down. Pinkie looked asked if Twilight was willing to come. I just said she didn't look too happy tonight and said no. Pinkie grunted then frowned. I knew she had enough. She gathered all of us as Aqua excused herself to go help out Crystal. We found Spike with Rarity. Spike unlocked the door to the library and walked in. Twilight wasn't around. Spike said she must of been in the basement.

Pinkie Pie shouted and knocked, "TWILIGHT! YOO HOO!"

The door opened and out came Twilight who looked like she wasn't in the best of moods.

"Come on Twilight! The party is about be over in a couple of hours!" Pinkie bounced.

"Pinkie. I told you I'm not coming to your party. I need to do work for the princess and it's due tomorrow." Twilight was frustrated, looked like she could kill some pony.

Pinky blew into a party blower, "Why didn't you work on it earlier?"

She was gritting her teeth. "Because you hired me to watch over your spending. I told you time and time again you're going over but you just kept adding to the list." Her voice grew higher. "You didn't listen, you're over an estimated five thousand bits and counting but you kept wanting more and told me time and time again don't worry."

Pinky just smiled like she usually did. "Twilight I got this covered."

"How?" Twilight fumed.

Pinkie smiled, "With my savings. And I'm taking out a loan."

Twilight hoof slapped herself, "Pinkie. the last time you filed for a loan you got rejected for various reasons."

Somehow I knew that Pinkie wasn't going to back down, "Twilight. Seriously stop reading those books and have fun with us."

"Yeah have some fun!" Dash cheered throwing her arm into the air in triumph.

"Come on, you been to the others one why not this one?" Apple Jack asked.

"I TOLD YOU I HAD WORK TO DO!" She shouted.

Pinkie pushed her face up against hers, "It won't kill you."

"No. I had all week to work on it and you whined about how I was the only one to keep track of your spending. Well there you go Pinkie. Thanks to you my report is going to be late." Twilight shouted again, "So please will you leave me alone?"

"Um. Twilight maybe you should..." I tried to cut in.

Pinky grabbed her arm, "Come on. Some cake will cheer you up."

"I said no!" Twilight pulled her arm away. Pinkie could tame even a dangerous bear to like cake but somehow I think Twilight was more ferocious.

I tried to slid in, "Um. Pinkie maybe you should..." My eyes were filled with worry, I looked at the others who were watching uneasily.

"Twilight stop being difficult!" Pinkie tried to pull her arm again. "I'm sure the princess can under..."

***WHAM***

My eyes winced. Pinkie was on the floor holding her face. I saw blood. I wanted to turn my head away but I couldn't. I stared at Pinkie in horror. Twilight would never do what I thought she just did, but she did anyway. She just hit Pinkie in the eye. Oh my Celestia is blood coming out of her eye? Oh no, no, no, no. Blood! I wanted to rush over but I'm a bit peckish when it comes to blood even when wrapping up band aids I don't like seeing blood. I looked at Twilight. The angry Twilight was gone. Now replaced with a confused version. She stood there trying to walk over to Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie Pie I'm... I'm." I knew Twilight was trying to apologize. But Pinkie just got back up on her four hooves. She was crying no doubt, she was crying so hard that she started hiccuping as she ran out of the library. I heard Rarity grumbling when she looked at Twilight with angry eyes. Something tells me that Rarity knew what Twilight was up to more than I did. Then Rarity ran out of the library calling Pinkie's name over and over again. Pinkie Pie's cries I could still hear but were fading because of the distance. Twilight looked at us, she was scared and sincere, "Girls? Girls?"

I looked at Apple Jack who stepped up. "Twilight... You're a nice pony but what you just did... was not you."

I was scared. Shivering almost.

Rainbow Dash erupted into anger as she pushed past Apple Jack and was close to Twilight's face. "I SHOULD KICK YOU IN THE FACE!" Rainbow Dash was pure red. Dash isn't one to see any of her friends get hurt even if it's from another friend. Oh dear.

"DASH!" Apple Jack grabbed her tail and pulled her back. Dash landed on her face. She wiped her face off from the dust on the floor as Twilight I guess was studying too much that she forgot to clean. Dash was pacing back and forth trying to blow off some steam. Apple Jack said, "We'll leave you alone."

I saw Dash leaving the library but before she did. She mustered enough strength to tip over a small shelf. She was angry, she wanted to blow off steam but was doing it for the worst reasons. Books were all over the floor. Dash finally left but I heard her mumble, "Witch." Well, replace the W with a B. Apple Jack winced, Twilight with her mouth open to see her books just thrown all over the floor in rage.

"Twilight. I know you said no. But all Pinkie was doing is making sure you aren't cooked up in the library all alone." Apple Jack shook her head in disappointment, "Well Twilight. We'll leave you alone and then some. Hopefully this blows over." Then she followed Dash, I was about to do the same. I noticed earlier when Twilight was arguing with Pinkie, Spike slipped upstairs to hide in his basket. At first I didn't want to leave him alone but somehow, I think Twilight's anger was gone for the rest of the night.

She looked at me. My blood ran cold. "Fluttershy please... I didn't me..."

I didn't want her to see my eyes water as I closed the door slowly with my teeth.

Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash didn't say much as we walked to the Sugar Cube corner together. Dash was fuming, Apple Jack kept a straight face but sighed every now and then. I just hid my face underneath my hair. We found Rarity sitting outside the Sugar cube corner, just sitting there.

"Rarity? Did Pinkie Pie go inside?" Apple Jack asked.

Rarity nodded, she bit her bottom lip I noticed, "Yes. Her eye is in worse shape than we thought. Mr. Cake called the ambulance and they'll be here quickly."

"You think we can pop in just to check on her?" Apple Jack asked, I still saw that hint of worry in her eye.

"I... wouldn't." Rarity bit her lip again.

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Guess that means that's it for the anniversary." She shook her head in disbelief, "Hate to say this gang but. Happy anniversary."

"What happened to us?" Apple Jack asked.

"I don't know but, things change over time. Just looks like friendship is one of them." Rarity sighed.

"What's going to happen to Twilight?" I asked.

"Well... Every pony in there can't believe what they heard. But if charges are brought up both are in pretty deep trouble." Rarity continued.

"Oh right. It happened in the library but Twilight was the one who hit her." Apple Jack brought up. "Pretty much a no win situation."

"Not only that. The police can just follow the blood trail from the library to the Sugar cube corner." Dash pointed out.

Rarity, Jack, and I gasped as we saw the trail. It wasn't a gallon of blood just trickles every here and now.

"Well we can't clean it up. It's evidence." Dash sighed.

"Just pray this works out for the better." Apple Jack whispered, I could hear it just fine.

We walked inside after gathering courage. Pinkie was crying, but not as much anymore before she left. The pony that was holding her rocking her gently back and forth I assume was her mother. Mrs. Cake was using a cold rag to wipe the blood away while Pinkie held a bag of ice over her eye. This just made me want to cry even more. Mr. Cake waved us to the back room, I gulped and we walked into the kitchen.

"Girls. What exactly went on tonight?" Mr. Cake seemed more paniced but desperate, he wasn't that angry.

Apple Jack stepped forward, "Well... it went like this. Pinkie Pie and us girls went over to Twilight Sparkle's house and... Well Twilight was working on something. But in the end." Apple Jack took a deep breath then finally came forth, "Pinkie Pie wanted Twilight to come so she started pulling on Twilight. Twilight got mad and ended up punching Pinkie in the eye."

"Is that what really happened?" Mr. Cake asked.

We nodded, Apple Jack replied, "Yes sir."

"Yes." Dash nodded.

"Pretty much that's what happened." Rarity added.

"Alright." Mr. Cake sighed, "Just go in the other room with the others that are waiting for the party... Or go, do whatever I don't care." Mr. Cake just shook his head and left the kitchen.

It was a long night. The ambulance finally came and took Pinkie away. She wanted the party to continue but we just couldn't. Every pony there from Derpy, Cheerilee, the cutie mark crusaders, Big Mac, Granny Smith, BonBon, Lyra, Doctor Hooves, Soarin, Spitfire, the Mayor, Carrot Top. To Aquamarie's and Crystal Clear's friends that Pinkie threw an extra invitation to that were in town to help. Watt even came back from Canterlot only to be greeted with sad faces. We just couldn't do it. The mood was ruined. I was talking to Aquamarie the rest of the party. I was slouching on the couch, there was no music. I pardoned myself because it was getting late. I hated the atmosphere. We even tried exchanging gifts between the four of us but it just wasn't the same. I gave them my magnets. But because of the mood, I accepted that they were awkward about the whole thing. But I knew they liked the effort that was put into them. I got back an apple shaped jug for holding liquid. Also a new hat to keep the sun out of my eyes. Some sunglasses. Thank you every pony.

The night just dragged on further. I called it quits, gathered my gifts and got my extra slices of cake. Aquamarie offered to walk me home. I said sure why not. Hated how tonight turned out anyway. She didn't understand the situation, I didn't blame her. She barely knew Twilight the way we did, Pinkie a little. I stopped by the library and left a couple pieces of cake in front of the door along with Twilight and Spike's gift. I kept Pinkie's until she came back or wait until I visit her. Twilight was a different case. I get the feeling she's not going to want to come out for awhile.

We reached my cottage and I put my presents away. It was getting really late and I didn't want Aqua walking home alone in the dark. Plenty of things out there that crawl in the night. I offered to let her stay the night. She said she didn't want to impose but I insisted. I let her sleep in my spare bed but we ended up staying up a little more. She said she texted her friend saying she was staying the night with me. We talked more, saying she was sorry again for all this. I just told her she had nothing to be sorry about, wasn't her fault that Pinkie couldn't take a hint. And it surely wasn't her fault for Twilight punching Pinkie. But why did I feel that it was mine?

I just walked to the bathroom and saw that Jelly was still swimming around in the tub. I just hung over the edge and watched her. I didn't know what she was thinking, sometimes I wished I could just float and not give a care in the world. My tears were dropping into the tub. But for some reason, I know that Jelly felt my sorrow.

**ooo**

_note: phew. that was a long one. hope you enjoyed it and can imagine where this is going. also, don't think this is a ploy to just delay what happens next. i just think we need to see this thing from all sides. and no, you won't be getting ridiculous POV chapters from characters or OCs (unless you want to). So, no Smarty Pants POV. Also about the the whole jellyfish thing, I watched a clip of some anime that had a character that is a total nerd for fish and jellyfish. Think it's called princess Jellyfish or something._


	4. Act 1: The Hit: Apple Jack POV

**Regrets**

**By NocturneD**

_Note: Well the last chapter wasn't met with a lot of praise but was admitted as an interesting idea. Just to paint the bigger picture on what's going on. Also some chapters did better than others while others were indeed longer and had more detail._  
>-<p>

Well howdy there. Name is Apple Jack and one of the heads of Sweet Apple Acres. My business and farm is pretty well known in Ponyville and other parts but that's where I do most of my selling. Oh. Sorry there that's not the point of this story. Though can I offer you an apple?

So to start my side of the story off. Pretty much for the past couple of weeks I've been busy with the usual load around the farm. Pinkie Pie came over to deliver a memo about an anniversary. Well how doody that's just swell. That reminded me it was the exact time when we all came together as a team to defeat Nightmare Moon and became friends. Oh how I cherished those earlier times. Why did I just mention that? Well. I have to be honest. Lately the friendship between us hasn't been on the best track as of lately. My farm needs all the attention it can get. Pinkie Pie just told me that she's finally going into the clubbing business with some graduate from some academy, I dunno I wasn't paying attention. Rarity again was making a load of dresses. Fluttershy has taken up an interest in sea animals I heard. Twilight, yet again has locked herself up in that old library of hers. All sounds good and normal right?

Wrong. The focus is supposed to be on Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie. I won't shed on the details but lately Twilight has been acting a bit peculiar these past few days. Pinkie Pie, well she's Pinkie Pie. Girl can't quite take no for an answer which resulted in the bad part of what I'm going to tell you. I'm sure you already knew that Twilight punched Pinkie in the head, was a pretty bad wallop where our party girl bleed and cried.

I didn't have much interaction I admit. I was too busy working on my farm to even care what was going on anymore. Just then Pinkie Pie came over again asking if she knew of any old buildings she could build so she can convert it into her club. I took a minute to think about this. The buildings I knew about where out of Ponyville limits anyway. And Pinkie Pie was a loud pony. I suggested looking at the old Benson manor just out of town. She hopped off happily as usual. That reminds me, I had to get a gift for the anniversary coming up. I went into town and found a neat little shop that made pottery. I talked with the owner and he suggested making water jugs using shapes. I told him to shape them into apples and he kindly took my order. I placed an order for six apple jugs with specific colors.

I left and went back to work. Boy was this work killing me. Between the next few days I was invited to Pinkie Pie's new place where she bought. Indeed she and her partner Cry...Cry I forget her name honestly. The two bought the building because it was abandoned and sort of added that creepiness factor to it. Hoped they got all the bugs and rats out of the place. They laid down the floor plan of what they wanted this creepy old manor to be. Crystal I think her name was listing off possible ideas and I had to admit some of them sounded pretty neat. What caught my attention is when Fluttershy asked what a kiosk was and the answer was just like a regular stand like mine. Pretty neat I admit. But what gives me a weird feeling is what on tarnation does this have to do with a club? Or is this supposed to be a party planning business? I don't know. They kept throwing out suggestions and I went along with it.

I went back to the farm and continued working bucking apples from the tree. Nothing really extravagant. Pinkie Pie would eventually come over again to announce that she came up some great big idea. She's been taking party requests and decided to hold them all on the same day and in to be the center of town. I was bewildered at the thought. Pinkie can pull off big parties but there are times when she goes a little too far as some can go on all night. Think I recall some pony calling the police on her one time for a noise complaint. So Pinkie explained that she and the Crystal pony ordered a lot of things to pull off the biggest party ever in Ponyville and asked if I could help. Now what friend would I be if I didn't? She requested us to build pens for Fluttershy's animals and also move tables, chairs along with setting up other things. Sounded alright. I checked in with Big Mac along with his friends if they could help. Big Mac, the big lug would help out anyone including his friends.

Over the week Pinkie started getting the stuff she ordered. I'll admit, it was a tall order. She ordered tents. Tables. Chairs. Coolers. You know what makes a party a party. She ordered this bouncy house and thought it was melted. I couldn't help but snicker. She raced into the truck and found the air machine. I hooked it up and soon it was blown up to size. Pinkie wasted no time getting in there and bounced around. I don't know why but, whenever Pinkie is happy, I feel happy. Just seeing her bounce around having fun just eases a pony's soul. No worries. No nothing. Big Mac got started working on the animal pens while I did the manageable things. Sure thing, this party was going to be big and I have no idea how Pinkie was going to pull it off.

Though, I noticed a few ponies I haven't met before helping me move things off the truck. I know they aren't with the truck driver because he's a good for nothing lazy pony. Though, one caught my eye as he was double timing his efforts. An earth pony like me around my age, with a really dark red coat like the darkest red apple we can ever have. Along with black hair with red stripes. He was a tall pony but was in between having good muscles but also rather on the average size. I watched him for a bit and noticed he had a nice commanding tone to him. His friends, or who ever those ponies are. Listening to him without question. Sure wished I had that sort of swing around my farm when it came to having hired hooves.

I walked up to him to say hello, "Why hey there partner. You one of Big Mac's friends?"

The red stallion turned his head, "Wha?" He turned entirely around, "Sorry. I'm one of Crystal Clear's friends that she hired to help out."

"Fancy unicorn pony? Snappy dresser? Red hair?" I raised my hoof to draw out the conclusions.

"Yeah that's her." The stallion nodded, "Going to help set up for parties and help build her club."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really now?"

"Yeah she says she partnered up with some cooky pony but she says she has a lot of good ideas." The red stallion chuckled. "So here I am helping."

The way how he said it wasn't the problem. But why do I get the feeling that this Crystal pony really wants to make this club work? I mean, why couldn't she just do this by herself? Instead of riding off Pinkie's idea? Meh. Probably had the power to make it happen. I just smiled, "The name is Apple Jack. I help run Sweet Apple acres just out of town here."

"Pleasure. I'm Redwood." The red stallion told me. He seemed friendly enough. Suddenly we heard a loud CLANG sound. He turned his head, "HEY! Try not to bang everything up!" He was calm but still made his point across. I like that. Wish some certain ponies on the farm could listen that well.

I won't bore you with this. Long story short I made quick friends with Mr. Redwood. I offered to get lunch if he would like to join me and my help. Surely he did. I learned that he had an interest in music but had a knack in mechanical work and rode something called a motorbike. I heard of bikes before but they aren't common around these parts. Probably used to working in a harsh environment. More he talked, the more I listened. More I talked, the more he listened. Guess we had a good connection about hard working.

We continued working on the party until the night finally came. The party looked like a giant mash up but Pinkie tried to make sense of all of this. It was just so big. She explained that all the parties were mixed in, but how one pony is supposed to stay at one party is beyond me. Crystal after learning her name asked me if I was willing to help cater to the parties. She was willing to pay. At first I thought about just going to go home and rest up for the party later tonight but the money seemed nice enough. Now I know what you're thinking. Apple Jack you help out every pony who asks, why do it for money? Well, you see those apple jugs weren't cheap. I had to write out a big check that tore into my secret savings. And so, I catered and made sure some parties had everything they needed. Typical night.

I was at the charity auction most of the time. Noticed a lot of ponies that came even from Canterlot to attend. Wow. Pinkie sure knew how to bring in a crowd. Items being sold, you know how an auction works. Whoever bids the highest wins. So I made my way into town hall, knowing that Pinkie Pie also had a welcoming party for her parents who were considering retiring and checking out Ponyville to see if it would be a good place to settle down. I also heard they were farmers which was dandy because then I could relate to some pony about the hardships. Now when I got in there. Pinkie Pie described her parents as dull and old fashioned and boy she was right. But they seemed to be enjoying it. A lot of senior ponies were here along with the mayor who was chatting it up with Pinkie's father trying to nudge him on the idea of moving here.  
>I made my way to Pinkie's mother. You know that painting of the farmer and his wife? Could of sworn she ran out of the picture and somehow is here right in front of me. Pinkie's mom was pretty formal and best in her best... dull black outfit. Sorry, filling in for Rarity for the moment. If she was here she would of said something by now. But then again, at least there are still some old fashioned ponies in town. Granny Smith had her share of having a good time. I only talked to Pinkie's mom for maybe ten minutes before moving on to her dad who would be going on and on about his prospect and old rock farm. He sure seemed focused I'll admit. He was stern and seemed like a hard pony to please just by looking at him. Talking to him doesn't seem to quite do anything either. He just kept talking and talking. I asked him about Pinkie Pie. He pretty much had some respect for her but told me stories about how she can be a handful. Somehow, I knew behind that big shell there was a good dad in him. Just doesn't show it. Must of grew up around a tough father of his own. Pinkie Pie came in to give every pony a big hug. That somehow made her dad smile, maybe all the stories she told me about him being tough. Maybe he mellowed out some.<p>

Pinkie turned to me and asked if I could check on Twilight to see if she was ready to go to the party later. Little did I know during the few weeks her and Twilight have been getting into a little scuffle about a budget. Pinkie told me earlier that Twilight somehow wrote down the wrong numbers and took an hour to correct. Pinkie then pulled me into a corner and told me that Twilight seemed a bit unlike herself lately. I asked what she think that made her feel different? Because Twilight seems to do that from time to time. I asked her if she knew about the mistakes she made but Pinkie then rubbing her hooves together and looked a bit worried. Almost uncertain, saying that Twilight said some things to her and said she was not responsible to even run a business by herself. Now I had to admit, that hurt. Twilight did seem to be acting funny if she would outright say something like that.

I told Pinkie I would check on her. I made my way to the library and knocked on the door. Twilight answered it and she looked... well, could say not in the mood. I spoke up, "Hey Twilight. Just checking up on you and seeing if you're coming to the party later."

Twilight grunted, "I'm sorry Apple Jack but I'm not going."

I frowned, "Why not?" I probably should of just said Okay and left.

"I have other business to attend to." Twilight beamed.

"Oh. Alright. You feeling okay?" I asked.

Twilight grumbled, "Oh yes. Just dandy, what a great night to do a report."

My instincts told me something was up, "Something wrong Twilight?"

She shook her head, "No. I just have a lot of work to do."

"Like how much? A lot like you could finish tonight or a lot that it's impossible to finish?" I asked.

"Latter." She replied about ready to close the door.

"You atleast hear about Pinkie's business?" I asked.

"Nope. Don't care at the moment." Twilight slowly shut the door half way, "Thank you for coming I really got to get this done. Sorry again I can't come. Tell them I'm sorry." Then she closed the door quickly. Then I heard a lock.

I was bewildered. As if she was doing something else in there instead of doing that report thing. Then again, was it even for princess Celestia? Or was this a personal report? Odd yes. I went back to Pinkie and told her that Twilight won't be making it. And so I enjoyed the rest of the party.

Within a couple hours I think. Pinkie gathered the gang and we headed over to Twilight's for one last chance. Strange, I told Pinkie she was busy. Guess she said she was ready or something. So went over to the library with Spike as he unlocked the door. Pinkie called out. The basement door was locked and she knocked on it and also called out. Twilight eventually came out, looking worse than before. Then this is when it got serious. Twilight said something. Pinkie said something. Twilight said something in anger. Pinkie tried to calm her down and invite her again to the party. Twilight said she was busy. Pinkie tried to persuade her. At this point, you already know what happens.

Pinkie pulled on Twilight's arm. She swatted her away, Pinkie tried again. Then suddenly Twilight punched her in the eye. Pinkie fell down and looked confused and hurt. My reaction. I just couldn't believe it. I didn't know who to look at. Pinkie with a bleeding eye or Twilight no longer being mad now just trying to apologize. Pinkie was blubbering like a hurt child and ran out of the library. Rarity I noticed ran after her.

Twilight looked at us, "Girls? Girls?"

I shook my head in disappointment. "Twilight. You're a nice pony. But what you just did was not you."

Dash gritted her teeth and wanted to storm up to Twilight, "I SHOULD KICK YOU IN THE FACE!"

I grabbed her tail and forced her down. "Twilight. I know you said no but Pinkie Pie was doing iis making sure you aren't cooked up in this library." Dash wasted no time trying to pace back and forth, "We'll leave you alone." I told Twilight. I didn't know what to think right now. Right now, I should console Twilight but what she just did made me want to just leave. I seriously wanted to punch her in the face right back and should of let Rainbow go after her. But that's not me. I turned and left but not before seeing Dash tip over a book case. I turned around again, "Well Twilight. We'll leave you alone and then some. Hopefully this blows over." Like hell it will I thought. She just punched Pinkie Pie in the face. That is going to turn half of the town against you. Spike just ran up stairs, poor little guy must of been scared. But knowing Twilight she won't be acting up anymore tonight.

Dash left, then I left. Then Fluttershy joined us. Maybe I should of stayed. Dash kept swearing under her breath. I kept a straight face until we got up to the Sugar Cube corner to find Rarity waiting outside. Just standing there with her face looking down at the ground.

"Rarity? Did Pinkie Pie go inside?" I asked.

Rarity nodded, she bit her bottom lip as I saw, "Yes. Her eye is in worse shape than we thought. Mr. Cake called the ambulance and they'll be here quickly."

"You think we can pop in just to check on her?" I asked, I still saw that hint of worry in her eye.

"I... wouldn't." Rarity bit her lip again.

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Guess that means that's it for the anniversary." She shook her head in disbelief, "Hate to say this gang but. Happy anniversary."

"What happened to us?" I asked. We used to work things out right in a jiffy.

"I don't know but, things change over time. Just looks like friendship is one of them." Rarity sighed.

"What's going to happen to Twilight?" Fluttershy managed to ask.

"Well... Every pony in there can't believe what they heard. But if charges are brought up both are in pretty deep trouble." Rarity continued.

"Oh right. It happened in the library but Twilight was the one who hit her." I brought up. "Pretty much a no win situation."

"Not only that. The police can just follow the blood trail from the library to the Sugar cube corner." Dash pointed out. Rarity, Fluttershy, and I gasped as we saw the trail. "Well we can't clean it up. It's evidence." Dash sighed.

"Just pray this works out for the better." I whispered. I didn't want Twilight to go to jail at all. She's a sweet pony but can get crazy at times.

We went inside and found Pinkie Pie crying and being held by her mother. Mr. Cake waved us into the kitchen and asked what happened. He didn't seem to be in a good mood either but seemed he was willing to talk and understand. I told him exactly what happened. He just sighed. Can't believe a nice pony like Twilight made Pinkie bleed. Mr. Cake told us to go to the party room. Or do whatever he didn't care anymore after slamming his hooves on the table and left the kitchen.

The four of us went into the room where the party was. There every pony was sitting. Not even a whisper. They heard the news as well. And who did it. The party was a dud. I spent my night with seeing Mr. Redwood again, the conversation was short compared to what we were doing during the week setting everything up. I knew he felt awkward just talking to me, he knew Twilight and Pinkie were my friends from what he heard. I saw that Crystal pony again, I really didn't like her for some reason. Sure I can't pin this all on her but in a way she sort of greased the gears. I also noticed Fluttershy talking to Aquamarie, now that was a pony you can seem to trust. Hard to believe those two are even friends. They seem so opposite. But then again, we're opposite too so something is going right. The four of us eventually exchanged gifts then met with an awkward clap from every pony that was in the room. We had cake, it tasted good but it didn't feel right without the whole gang. Pinkie always made the party a party while Twilight... Twilight wasn't just a simple hole to fill, she was a pony that stood out and still learning.

I just decided to go home. Big Mac, Granny and Apple Bloom eventually left after I did. I took one last look at the library as I passed it. Somehow I knew, Twilight was regretting everything. As well as me, I regretted everything too. Even if I didn't see many of the signs earlier. I should of stepped in before it became too late. I should of just yelled at Twilight when she started to act rude to me but then again, she might of punched me. I would of taken it head on but then Twilight would of been met with a counter attack on her. That I can't afford. I know too many ponies here to put a bad reputation on my family name.

Oh what am I saying?

I'm a horrible friend. Thinking this way.

I admit I was in fights myself when I was younger. Got scraped and bruised. I bleed a little.

But seeing Pinkie wrapped up in her mom's arms made me think. She might be annoying at times, but all she wanted was for all of us to have fun. Sure she throws parties for the dumbest reasons but that's who she is. I accepted that years ago. Twilight on the other hoof got desperate to find a way out. I can understand she usually has to think to find a way out but she got desperate. It ended in violence and to her that was something she frowned upon.

Well... That was my side. Sorry it didn't add much but I'm an extremely busy pony. I found a way to make it to Pinkie's Party. Was that report even a report? I wonder. Or was Twilight hiding something?

Let's see... Let's see... Did she know about the anniversary party? Ofcourse she did. Did she know about the gift exchange? Was that it? Maybe?

Or did this have to do with the mayor canceling half way through the plan to expand the library? Now don't go scolding me about not mentioning that earlier. I just found out about it after this whole catastrophe. Poor Twilight, she really set her heart on making the library more enjoyable.

Only other thing I could probably point out why she's acting this way. Maybe during the library expansion she hired this stallion named Watt to be additional help since there was supposed to be more shelves and books involved. Pinkie did mention earlier this month that she could tell that Twilight was getting all gushy around him. We're they together? I don't know, that's none of my business. Never seemed to cross my mind until now. But when he went back to Canterlot to visit his mom, she got a bit depressed about something. Maybe he said something to her? Or she said something to him and felt mad about it? Or that she can't pay him? How long did we know Watt? Meh, probably around ten months and he worked a bunch of odd jobs around Ponyville even worked on my farm for a bit. A pretty quiet pony that keeps to himself and I guess he's just shy. But I heard one time Dash gave him a hard time during the weather job and called him a depressed emo. That was pretty rude of her but rather explains why he dresses so funny and keeps to himself. Matter of fact, I don't think I saw him for awhile until the party that night. Going to be difficult for him to work for her anymore if she keeps the door locked.

So. You're probably wondering. What happened after that night? Well, since I represent truth. Pinkie did go to the hospital and was told to relax so her eye won't turn red along with taking some medication, turned out she had something more going on after all. Also she had to get stitches. To help her eye heal safer she had the option of wearing an eye patch. As for Twilight. I think she's scared to even come out of her house anymore.

**ooo**

note: well guys here's another chapter that goes a bit further with each POV. This seems be taking longer than it seems but in due time it will be worth it. Think I will include Spike's POV. Again, I bring some of my OCs into this. Watt and Redwood are from my other stories who cameo in this besides Crystal Clear and Aquamarie. Are they a big part of the story? Well I'm just using them to grease the gears.


	5. Act 1: The Hit: Rainbow Dash POV

**Regrets**

**By NocturneD**

_Note: Seriously? Last chapter hardly made a dent._  
>-<p>

Rainbow Dash here. What's up?

By now, you already pretty much heard my friends telling their side of the story and opinion. Twilight punches Pinkie Pie in the face and how the rest of us feels about that. I'm not going to beat around the bush. After that happened, I wanted Twilight to pay. I wanted to turn around and slam her head into a nearby wall with my back legs. But thanks to Apple Jack I couldn't.

I was really looking forward to this party. And what happened was is that Pinkie got a bad eye now. Twilight locked herself up in her library again and I think it's for good. Don't get me wrong Twilight spends a lot of time in her library when she's studying because it's a library and all. But I don't recall any other pony going in there besides us. Matter of fact I don't think Twilight ever mentioned any pony checking out a book.

But anyway back to the story. Better yet, why don't I just fill in the blanks? Where's the remote I'm going to push the reverse button. Ah here it is. Pretty much you heard the others saying between the night of the party to a few weeks ago. But I want to bring up some things leading up to those weeks. Twilight Sparkle as you already know is the town's librarian. Pretty well known and respectable. Her library is her sanctuary. And the library is actually public property meaning if she wanted to make any changes like throwing on additions like more rooms and more books. She has to go and ask the mayor. The Mayor and Twilight were on pretty good terms. Twilight really doesn't have to pay for any bills from what I was told. Lucky. She lives in a library that has to be it. And she gets a check too! From just moving books around! Though, have to say Twilight has her share of flank kissing to get what she wants if you find her presentations too boring. We all have.

What do I have to do with the mayor and Twilight at that time? Well you could say I decided to leave work early from moving clouds all day and decided it was time for some fun. I was going to soak Twilight with some water balloons. Mean sure. But Twilight is fun to mess with. Twilight was on her way to town hall in a nervous mood. I held back and followed her and hide myself on the roof to overhear the conversation.

"Twilight. The board and I have taken your presentation into consideration. Education in Ponyville should come first as the children are indeed our future." I heard the mayor speak. I hung upside down to look into the window, "Learning to read is indeed a must. So instead of using a percentage of the money to order more books and repair the library constantly. The board and I wanted to discuss with you about an idea about building a new library."

"A new library?" I whispered.

"Mayor." Twilight spoke, "A new library would be great. But what's going to happen to the old one?"

I noticed that the mayor had a couple of her advisors with her. One female earth pony and the other a tall grey male earth pony. Both dressed in appropriate clothing for the hob, bleagh. The male fixed his glasses and spoke up, "Miss Twilight Sparkle. You're familiar with urban renewal?"

Twilight nodded her head, "Sure. To tear down the old and build something new in it's place." Then it hit us both. Okay it hit Twilight first but I caught on, "But isn't the Ponyville library a city landmark?"

The grey pony nodded, "It's going to be sometime. So what we were thinking is to build a new library over the old housing development."

"Like Benson manor?" Twilight brought up.

"Yes. Exactly like Benson manor. Not a bad size of property to build a brand new library that could mean very well over a million books." The advisor smiled. "But I think the property around the old Ponyville State University would do just fine. We know of how much you love literature and take your job with great pride."

"Ponyville State University? That place is like over two hundred and fifty years old!" I thought. Plus it's been closed down since forever just to transfer all the schools transcripts, property and funds to the next town over. How do I know all this? Could say it's pretty famous around camp fire stories when I was smaller. Saying the place is haunted. Ghosts of past students walking the halls at night. Ugh. Creepy already. But the more I listened in, the more they tried to butter up Twilight.

"Miss Sparkle. Would you be interested in relocating to this new library if finished?" The other advisor asked.

Twilight I noticed was in that state where the offer was too good to be true but couldn't see the bad side. "Me? But what will happen to the old library?"

"Like we said it will be turned into a city landmark. But there is a catch Twilight. Sorry to say but, the budget is pretty much can only support only so many things and election is coming up for many issues here in Ponyville." Mayor Mare brought up. "We'll stick the new library on the ballet. And if it passes we'll see to it that the construction starts."

That was ten months ago. The election was a month later. Twilight asked us to help pass out fliers and bored the crap out of ponies to vote for her cause. Only problem, barely any pony visits her library in the first place. I do remember Apple Jack was busy with her farm that time so did really see much of her. And in the end, the levy for the new library didn't pass. Twilight was heart broken. I think she cried that night from what Spike told us she was upset. Sorry Twilight, but that's how politics work. But Mayor mare came in with a counter offer and said she'll see to it that the current library gets the work it needs. Then Twilight was happy. For awhile.

Life went on normal as usual. Probably after the election Mayor hired a grey pegasus named Watt to be part of my weather control team. Good, now I can take more breaks. It started off fine, a new pony on the team is usually quiet and doesn't open up until they feel that they are ready. I would take those breaks like I would say I would. Would go out and get a sandwich, take a nap, do whatever. Watt caught on, I took him under my wing when on the job but when job is over he would just fly slowly home. Okay, I know what you're thinking. Rainbow Dash are you falling for a boy that is tall, dark, and mysterious? Pfft... No. But I'll admit he does have a cute smile if you ever see it which is almost never, you have to see it. He keeps to himself. Pretty quick to apologize if he did something wrong or even when it's not his fault. He's just awkward and I'll leave it at that. Could say if you're used to Fluttershy being this quiet then it's not so bad. Funny thing, he would never take off that dark blue jacket and bucket hat of his. Oh well, none of my business. By at this time if you haven't guessed. He's rather emo. It's not like he didn't want to share with us but I would often find him sometimes staring off into space when he's not doing anything. To be on my team you have to keep working constantly. Don't get me wrong he gets the job done it just takes him longer and sometimes accidently sets the wrong weather conditions his first couple of weeks. But the nice thing about him, he's willing to cover for any pony. Which is great because of my breaks.

Only thing, I only left my team and Watt limited instructions on what to do. The suddenly, it started raining hard. I was told to have it sunny all day! WHAT THE HECK? I dropped my food and raced back up to the clouds. The other pegasus ponies were high fiving each other. I walked up to them and asked them why did they make it rain. Apparently a new report came in to make it rain. Ofcourse this wasn't acceptable to me because I was supposed to be the first one to read it and tell every pony what to do. They told me who got the report and Watt took it upon himself making it rain over Sweet Apple Acres. I raced over there to give him a peace of my mind. You're probably thinking. Rainbow Dash why are you mad? Easy. No pony does my job of authorizing where the clouds were supposed to go but me! I'm the team leader! And so, he was there as promised. He made it rain in all the correct spots that was listed in the report, he was off by a couple inches but wasn't too shabby as I admit.

What did I do when I found him? I yelled at him. Be littled him in front of Apple Jack and her family. Of course Apple Jack called me out on that and said what he did was just fine. I told her that the report had to wait until I got back to get the correct location spots. I told Watt to go home early. He just stood there acting all sad as usual. Must of made him think he did really bad. Yes, I'm the boss. You try to do my job I will see to it that you will get yelled at for it. He tried to explain that he was willing to go out and show that he can do the big job. This will be a common occurrence when he steps up to do my job when I'm out. And you know what happened? The mayor actually told him good job! Even promised him a promotion! Not on my watch! Rookies stay with the grunts, that's how it always worked. Think I got a problem? And no my cheeks are not red so stop telling me that!

Twilight still had awhile for her library to be remodeled but she would go on and on. She would go by the mayor's office reassuring if the remodeling was going to be done. Watch out Twilight, bothering a big figure like that will only end up blowing up in your face. Sometimes I would often listen in. Same stuff as before. Twilight would pitch ideas for a new room, Mayor would just sit there and listen. Sometimes she would just write whatever and say, "Mmhmm..." obviously like it wasn't like she was listening. Twilight really wanted this improvement badly. Each time, Twilight would come out worried.

Again, Watt was doing my job again while I was out. The mayor again told him good job. When is he ever going to learn? I learned that my payment was going down and his was going up. Due to him getting a couple ranks up because of the mayor and offering to fill in for any pony that needed to switch or was sick. So what I did, I cut his hours now only making him work for five to six hours instead of the full eight and a half. Also three to four days instead of the usual five. Don't give me that crap saying I'm unfair. He has to learn it's not easy me being the boss! Well, it would come back to bite me in the flank because Apple Jack would give him work on her farm. Ugh...

Mayor then came to me one day saying that she has to make a couple cut backs to make the library idea work. She said I had to fire some of my team members. I didn't want to do any of that because we were good. Think I was taking a liking to Watt finally and he was opening up more but unfortunately after I cut his hours he wasn't making as much anymore and it fell below the line to keep him. So once again. He came into work as usual. He knew we were going to have a light spring rain all week, he looked into it. I stood in front of the time clock with my arms crossed and told him to go home. He innocently asked why. I told him he wasn't raking in the progress I wanted. He asked if he could keep working if he took a cut in pay. I told him that's the reason why I'm letting him go he's not making enough to float. I just told him if he asked one more time I was going to kick him in the head.

Then he told me something but not in his usual low emo like voice, "You know Dash. I used to think you were cool now I think your full of spit and I put up with your crap until now. I was just trying to be part of your team and try to pull off a good enough job to start a new life here in Ponyville after my guardian died." He torted his neck back, "Derpy and a few others were slacking and messing up here and there. You didn't do anything, but when I did something right you would give me a hard time saying I was trying to take your spot. Sometimes before I clock in I wonder what you are going to yell at me about that day." He shook his head, "There. I wanted to get that off my chest. Good bye."

I just shrugged my shoulders, "I'm sorry you think that way. But I'll put a good word in for you if you need a reference. I can atleast do that for you." He just nodded and left. He worked for Apple Jack for awhile dusting her crops. He wasn't allowed to take clouds and make it rain without permission. That I can respect. Apple Jack didn't complain about his services. She would go on and brag how her crops were doing better because she had a pegasus pony helping her. The Apple family would pay him ofcourse along with a meal which was swell though it was only part time. He would have interesting stories to tell and seems to be more open. Now I feel a little bit jealous. Why wouldn't he open for me? Did I scare him that bad? Watt would eventually go around Ponyville and work odd jobs. Sometimes he would have two or three.

The progress on the library was getting closer and closer. Also, the mayor told Twilight to consider hiring some help. She could hire any pony she wanted and the mayor would take care of the weekly checks. I still felt bad for firing Watt. I found him again working in the market place moving stock. I greeted him, to my surprise he didn't look mad at me. Phew. Thought he was a pony that could hold a grudge. I told him about the job at the library needed a hired hoof. He took it into consideration as at the time he was already juggling three jobs. So he went, I told him to put me down as a reference. With his luck he ended up listing a load of references on his resume. In the end, he nailed the job. From then on in, I regretted telling him. Now he's got a boss that respects him and encourages him, willing to train him and show him the ropes. The more I looked on, the more I admitted I was a jerk. Watt was actually liking his job at the library. Even all that he ever does was reorganize books, build shelves, dust, run out for supplies. Usually when Spike's not available Twilight would make him the errand boy. And from the looks of it, he doesn't mind. I would see those two around town. I guess... Twilight made him open up. Something I could never do. I ignore whatever he had to say and would give him a hard time. More and more I noticed Twilight made Watt do a job, he would do it, and she would tell him good job. Every time! I guess he feels appreciated for once. But the more I keep seeing those two, the more happy they seem to be working together. He would carry all of her things while she would scout around and buy things. Just like... ugh...

_*Sigh*_

Mayor came through with her deal but still left out pieces here and there. She would say every time that she would have to check again when the rest of the materials might come in. So you got all that so far? Twilight hired a pony to help her and Spike out in the new rebuilt library because it was supposed to be larger and they were going to need all the help they were going to get. Let's fast forward this. Everything seemed to be going fine as normal. We still had our adventures in finding friendship and all that spit. Still had our trouble some times. Relationships were formed, changes were formed, new interests were picked up, new buildings went up, old ones went down. Another thing that was supposed to be coming was a giant antenna that is supposed to give off wave signals for something called wireless phones? Sorry, I never heard of thing as this part of Equestria is pretty much used to candle lights and letters. Though it made some ponies say the old ways were better, other ponies were opened to the idea.

The rebuilding of the library has stopped suddenly. I can't tell you how much this killed Twilight's expectations. The progress was slow as a snail sure, but to suddenly just stop and get a letter from the mayor saying the project has been canceled. That's like beating a dead horse then spitting on the remains. The mayor said she'll still send money for paychecks but the project would have to continue at a later date until things got better. What was the stupid problem? Mayor just suddenly pulled the plug! So what's Twilight supposed to do now with some of her floor blanks and walls missing? All she has that were promised were the stupid shelves Watt almost killed himself over putting together. Yes stupid goof almost had a shelf fall on him and broke a wing. Now there is no extra books as promised. What's worse is that, I heard there is a way to read books on a little device called a... tablet? Why doesn't Twilight just invest in that? Oh right, it's a city library.

So let's finally get to the right time where this whole catastrophe happened. I don't know why, but I make a habit of hanging out on the roof of town hall. I would listen in what the mayor was talking about. This time it was her niece coming into town and considering moving here and starting a business. Oh joy. See this expression on my face? Wait you can't? Well it's unsurprised. More and more new things are coming into Ponyville but yet they can't finish a stupid library? Wait wait wait. Before we jump to conclusions... shut up I don't jump to conclusions... today... Only problem is that Mayor would go on and explain that were family issues with her niece and her dad. Saying something that she never meets up to his expectations and she comes from a legacy or something I don't know. I was waiting for something more interesting. But as usual my break always ends before I get to the good stuff. Who ever the mayor's niece was I bet she was spoiled. So I'm going to pass if the mayor asks for me to show her around town. Apple Jack is too busy, Fluttershy has her animals and Twilight Sparkle after just receiving that letter was probably for the better bet not to ask her.

So, I've been just doing my work as usual. Derpy causing another accident. What else is new? Pinkie Pie would eventually get my attention from time to time saying I was invited to her parties. Though this also marks the special occasion of our anniversary when we all first meet and became friends. Sure, sure you heard it before. Pinkie told me where it was going to be held as she handed the invite. Great, now I got to buy presents. I wandered into the market place and found some cheap sunglasses. I bought six of them and decided to fix them up a bit. I poked out the lenses and painted them different colors according to every pony's color. Pretty nifty huh? Hey don't call me cheap! She said there was no minimum on the gift price! After putting the lenses back in they were done. How awesome am I?

Sometime later in the next week or so I finally met this Crystal unicorn pony. As expected she dressed to impress. But had to admit, she was very pretty with her red curly mane, pinky eyes and white coat. Wow. Majestic. She could have any stallion she wanted to if she flipped her hair around more. Before you go any further, that was not me being attracted to her. Perverts. She invited us to the old Benson manor that her and Pinkie Pie bought for a pretty good price. Almost a steal. She sat us down and asked us what we would like to have in this new building. She explained that she was having fun working with Pinkie and it appeared the two got closer, due to Rarity's approval I noticed Apple Jack just smirked. Fluttershy was quiet as always. Then there was another unicorn named Aquamary or Aquarium something. She looked bored out of her gored and I can feel for her.

Crystal would go on and on explaining that Planet Cupcakes is going to be like a variety store selling goods and services like books. Phones. Movies. Baked goods. Coffee. Food court. Internet cafe. And the large rooms will be the banquet rooms that ponies can rent out for parties. I scratched my head. Wasn't this supposed to be a club? Pinkie Pie explained that there was another room that she called dibs on. A rather large circular room that looked like a ball room is marked to be the club. Makes sense now. But how is all this going to run? I was bored out of my gored and voted for anything to get this meeting over. Not that I didn't like the idea it just seems like a tall order. In a way I want to see this work. Now I got a place to hang out as Pinkie and Crystal promised instead of looking at boring old stuff at the market place or always end up at Twilight's.

Just about a day or two later I heard that the mayor had to stop Watt's payment meaning that Twilight had to lay him off. How she did it, it sort of felt like she really liked him. Nudge nudge. From what I saw leading up to this is that he really would do anything she asked for even if it's not library related. Then there would be a couple nights were they would go out for walks and eat together. Sometimes I would see Watt play with Spike. Almost seemed like he belonged there. Now, he said that he was going to go see his mother in Canterlot because he wasn't having much luck here with work and just go blow off some steam and clear his head. Now I really felt bad. I met up with him before he left with a bag slung over his shoulder. I walked up to him and asked if he could talk.

"What is it boss?" He turned his head. His hat covered his eyes pretty well with also strands of his hair.

I was baffled, "You still call me boss after I fired you?"

"Yeah. Guess I was used to calling you that it stuck." He mumbled and kept walking.

I followed him, "So you're leaving?"

"Yeah. I gave almost every job here a chance. Either I was let go because of down sizing or quit just to assume the next job would be better." He explained.

"Look." I tried to stop him but I ended up pausing, "I just want to say I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time. I should of never of yelled at you for doing a good job and should of been happy that you were able to help at anytime, even when the emergency reports came in." I eased in a smile.

"Thanks boss. That's all I wanted to hear. But..." He puckered his bottom lip, "It's a bit late for that."

"Oh come on." I retorted, "I just admitted I was wrong what else do you want?"

"Nothing." Watt shook his head. "Just a life."

"You got a life." I told him.

"I mean one to build all on my own." He sighed, "But now I guess I really can't and have to go into the family business after all." Watt explained.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Let's just say politics and leave it at that. I told this to Twilight and it really surprised her." Watt kept walking. "Twilight gave me one last task to do and it just so happens to be in Canterlot. Though... I might be back in time for Pinkie's party." He opened his wings and whisked himself away. "See ya Rainbow Dash!"

I sighed. And smiled. "If you ever decide to give Ponyville another chance I'll consider getting your job back!" I waved. Though he said politics, it never really struck me right away. Must be one of the princess's advisors. I felt bad. But I'm sure Twilight feels worse as I would watch her while pushing clouds at times. I dunno, it just felt like something clicked. Now Twilight's excuse was that she had some big report to do for Celestia and only comes out for a few things. I don't buy it. After Watt finally disappeared, I was mad. I was mad that a nice pony like him can get so easily pushed around and get laid off probably from one of the best jobs he'll ever have. In a way, I hated Twilight for doing it.

The night of the party finally came. I was so excited but I hid from Crystal for most of the night. I know she was going around asking my friends if they could help cater. Heck no I'm not doing that. I waited for this party all week and dang it I'm going to celebrate it! I jumped from party to party. I stole a piece of cake from Ditzy's party. I made false bids at the auction just to ramp up the price. I plugged up the toilet at town hall. I danced at the rave party. Oh man. I ate at the buffet probably eight plates of food. I have no idea who these ponies are so I just made up that I was a family member they don't see a lot. Oh happy day. Though I might of went too far when I bumped into the DJ booth and mixed up one of the cables so the sound would go higher.

I noticed Fluttershy heading towards the library. Yeah, I was wondering where Twilight was this entire time. She should be out having fun. So after having one too many fruit punches I somehow had a lamp shade on my head. Fluttershy was talking to Twilight who managed to open the door. I ran up and shouted, "Ah come on Twilight let loose for once and awhile!"

Twilight grunted, "NO!" Then she slammed the door on us.

Quite rude, "Party pooper." Fluttershy invited me back to Ditzy's party so I went and had fun helping them not Crystal. After the party was over Fluttershy and the Aqua pony took the animals back to her house, I tagged along and helped. We came back to find Pinkie. Fluttershy told Twilight's answer. Pinkie formed us together and got Spike. She didn't look happy. The little guy opened the door to the library and we all went in. Maybe as a group we could coax her out. I mean the last couple of parties were about to end. The anniversary was coming up soon and was already set up. But I looked at the library some more. There were more shelves, it looked a bit cleaner but books were on the floor as usual. I could see the chalk marks of where the builders wanted to tear down a wall. It was just so unfair. She was promised something. Now it's just a half finished mess.

I won't bore you. You already know how this all happened. Some arm pulling. Some arguing over a budget. Some of us tried to cut in but didn't. Blah blah blah. BAM. Pinkie got punched in the eye. Pinkie was on the ground bleeding and crying. She ran off. Rarity went off after her. Apple Jack said something. But I was really mad. So mad at Twilight I could just run up to her and beat her down for what she did. "I SHOULD KICK YOU IN THE FACE!" I ran at her. Apple Jack bit my tail and forced me down. I was just so angry I couldn't even focus. I was mad at Twilight for hurting Pinkie Pie! I was mad at Twilight for being rude earlier. I was mad at Twilight for firing Watt. I was mad at Twilight for thinking she's so right all the time. I was just sick of it. I was about to leave but I looked over at the newly build shelf near the door. Must of been the new one Watt just built before he left. I just knocked it over. Books fell. I didn't look back and I just left.

Apple Jack and Fluttershy joined me. I kept mumbling swear words under my breath. The others remained quiet. We found Rarity outside the Sugar Cube corner and looked upset. We asked her what happened and she said it didn't look good for Pinkie. Hey eye was completely red and was bleeding like a leaky faucet. We discussed what could happen next. I noticed the blood trail and pointed it out. The girls gasped. Some reason I don't feel like partying. But something possessed me to stay. I felt really guilty. I almost came close to myself beating Twilight. We all sighed and went inside. We saw Pinkie crying in her mom's arms. Mrs. Cake wiping the blood away and trying to sing her a little comforting song. Pinkie I noticed was quieting down a little but still hiccuped. Mr Cake waved us into the kitchen and asked us what happened. I let Apple jack explain and she told him everything. Everything. He just shook his head and told us to wait in the other room. Or go home and do whatever.

We went into the next room and started the party. Every pony was there. Even her. The mayor. Who I hated right now. I don't want to talk to her. Or her stupid niece. Her friend, maybe because she didn't bring any leads up to the whole Planet Cupcakes but still! Pinkie eventually went to the hospital by ambulance with Mrs. Cake and her mother. There was a knock at the door. Mr. Cake answer it to see that it was Watt standing there. He was let in showing his invite from Pinkie and came into the room. He stood in the doorway looking at every pony probably wondering what kind of party this was. Which was too bad because he was hoping Twilight would of been here. Rarity and I pulled him to the side and told him everything. He just sat there with a blank expression on his face. Then he sunk his head down in sadness. Usually I never liked him looking depressed, but right here it seemed appropriate. After we exchanged gifts and I really wanted to leave. I can't stand being there. The atmosphere you could choke on. I told every pony I was leaving after gathering my gifts and some cake.

Fluttershy and Apple Jack went home. The Apple family followed as well. The ponies started leaving. Watt just wandered over to a nearby bench doing what he did best. Being emo. I really felt terrible tonight. Rarity was close behind as we sat next to him. "So how was Canterlot?" I broke the ice.

Watt didn't reply at first but eventually mumbled, "It was fine."

I noticed the back of his coat had a couple of hoof prints on it. "I take it that you weren't so lucky there as to here then."

He only nodded. Rarity some reason apologized, "Watt darling I'm so sorry you had to hear about this. Both Pinkie and Twilight has been through alot tonight. I don't think it's safe to go over to either place." She leaned her head to rest on his shoulder, "I'm sorry that it didn't work out for you and Twilight in the end."

I perked up, "Wait what?"

Watt sighed, "I've been asking Rarity on dating tips. And uh... well, Twilight you see..."

I flustered, "I see..." So it was official, Twilight and Watt did go out. In a way, I felt envious that Twilight could somehow separate the bonds between a boss and employee and yet still keep it respectable. I felt bad. Twilight actually was having fun up until the library project got canceled. Then it hit me, "Did you two break up before she fired you? Or after?"

He sighed, "I told her something that really made her upset." He looked down twiddling his hooves, "About my relations in Canterlot."

"Your mom doesn't work in Canterlot does she?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No no. She does. It's just..." He sighed again, "Something she would never would of guessed in a million years."

"Maybe you should tell her dear." Rarity tried to ease the tension.

Watt looked at me. His hat still tipped and covered his head. "You can't tell any pony else about this okay?"

I don't know what was going on but I was getting a strange feeling in my gut. Rarity already knew before I did but Watt slowly slid off his hat to reveal a horn in the middle of his forehead as he parted his black raven hair to the side covering one of his eyes. I couldn't believe this, of all those times I wanted to knock that stupid hat off of his head he had a reason. I thought there was a hideous scar under there or maybe a dead twin. Yeah sorry about that. He had wings. And a horn. My mouth was wide open. And to figure I gave this pony a hard time when he worked for me. No wonder he kept to himself. He slid his hat back on and brought out his bag to fish something out.

"I came back to deliver these for Twilight." Watt dug through his bag. "Which is why I left for Canterlot these had to be specially made." He pulled out five hard covered custom made books with our cutie marks on them to show which one is ours. Watt handed me mine, a rainbow lightning bolt was on the cover. Jewel encrusted on the binds, along with gold. Oh my Celestia... Twilight hasn't forgotten our anniversary. She sent Watt to get these finished, that's what she must have been working on this entire time. She was waiting for Watt to come back the entire night to deliver them! Was that it? I kept looking at my book and opened it. Everything was in here. My achievements. Pictures Twilight kept of us. Each book was devoted to each different pony. Had copies of our friendship reports made of us. Journal entries. Everything was here. Everything down from her heart. Oh my Celestia... I already ruined the cover with my own tears. Rarity clutched her own book to her chest instantly in love with it. And I wanted to beat Twilight up just about a couple hours ago... I'm a horrible friend.

I looked back at Watt as I tried to clear my face. "So you're an alicorn huh?"

Watt tipped his hat over his eyes, "Please don't tell any pony else."

"But why hide it?" I sniffed.

"I wanted to prove I can do everything on my own and didn't need to hide behind a royal title." Watt admitted. This is probably what he meant earlier when he made her upset. She must of been embarrassed, confused, surprised, anything to find out the pony working for her and was in a relationship with was an alicorn the entire time.

I sighed, moving the subject along. "Twilight's library looks like a complete wreck inside."

Watt nodded in agreement, "She was really counting on that to be completed. I worked my flank off just to get everything up to code." He zipped up his bag. "Too bad Planet Cupcakes is the new focus now."

Rarity breathed through her teeth. I looked at her, "What was that for?"

"I... I..." Rarity looked left then right, "Could say that... there was a lot of money invested into Planet Cupcakes that it might have something to do with..."

"Canceling the library project?" I wanted to shout. "Rarity how do you know about this?"

Rarity tried to ease away, I forced her to stay, "Alright alright! The city wanted to put a kiosk in Planet cupcakes but it costs money to buy a space for it!"

My face dropped, "What?" I asked, "I know of renting space. But to buy space?"

Rarity slowly nodded, "Yes. Crystal was willing to sell space but it costs quite a bit if you want to stay there for a lot longer than the rental. It was supposed to be a business promotion for smaller stores to get a good head start."

"Did you buy space Rarity?" I asked.

"I uh... well..." Rarity moved her hoof and made circles on the ground with it.

"DID... YOU... BUY... SPACE?" I grunted.

"I RENTED OKAY? As a quick promotion! HAPPY?" Rarity shouted. "But who you should be angry with is the mayor! She was the one who bought an actual spot."

"Why would I be mad?" I grunted.

"You know why were are always under budget for everything in town right?" Rarity brought up.

Then it hit me. Where did the mayor get money for the spot? This just about happened at the same week that the mayor canceled the library project. Two plus two every pony come on.

"Did she use the library money for a kiosk spot?" I asked. Still confused.

"Well... you might have to ask her yourself." Rarity put on that stupid guilty smile.

"Of all the ponies Rarity... of all the ponies..." I shook my head.

"Oh hello you three. Still out tonight I see." The mayor walked past us.

Angry took over, I ran up to her and put my face up into hers. "ALRIGHT WHAT IS THE BIG IDEA MAYOR?"

The mayor moved her glasses back up to her eyes, "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash but what on Equestia are you talking about?"

I slammed my hoofs to the ground. If not strong enough to bust the concrete. I raised one hoof to her as I was pointing in accusation. "You broke a promise to Twilight Sparkle!"

The mayor sighed, "I explained it already to her Dash... if you just listen I wo..."

I stopped her right there, "NO YOU LISTEN YOU COUGAR!" She gasped, her eyes went back and forth hoping no pony heard that. "Sure the money was coming in slowly. I saw that. But once it stopped and gave that stupid story about moving it to a later date and made Twilight cry. THAT'S WHEN YOU DRAW THE LINE! YOU'RE HORRIBLE AT SPENDING MONEY! BUT NO YOU HAVE TO BUY A STUPID KIOSK AT YOUR NIECES... SCRATCH THAT PINKIE'S BUSINESS JUST TO MAKE YOURSELF LOOK GOOD!"

The mayor just frowned. "You think I'm bad with money huh? You know how many accidents happen in this town alone? Do you have any idea how the cash system works?" Her face got close to mine, "And why can't I help my niece out? Huh? If I invest money into that business Miss Pie and her made together then it would make us look good! It would also say that we approve of Planet Cupcakes hoping every pony of each generation give it a visit!" She raised her voice, "SOMETIMES I DON'T THINK YOU HEAR YOURSELF TALK YOUNG LADY! YOU'RE LIKE A BLIND RATTLESNAKE WAITING TO SNAP AT ANY PONY THAT BUGS YOU!" She pulled out a hankerchief and wiped the sweat from her forehead, "I'm willing to forget this whole conversation if you're willing to drop it. You don't have to like Planet Cupcakes. I'm not forcing you to go. It would just help the economy of this town so I had to take the risk. But I am sorry about Pinkie Pie and surprised by Twilight Sparkle. Good night you three..." With that she just left to go back to her own house.

I was stumped. Owned by a older pony. She was right. I was like a blind rattlesnake. I clutched my present from Twilight close to my chest. This has been one heck of a night. I turned my head to Rarity. I teared up again, "I'm so sorry Rarity..." My throat felt heavy. Rarity being a true friend walked over to me and gave me a hug. Willing to forgive me for my random vocal attacks. I just hope Pinkie is willing to forgive Twilight and not hold a grudge.

**ooo**

note: well, there you have it. Dash's side of the story finally. Rarity and Spike are next and soon it will be onto act two. Hopefully. Just seemed like it dragged on longer. Does this paint a bigger picture people? A bigger reason why Twilight was so stressed? Her emotions going in more than one place? Please review. I could use some more ideas for the second act too.


	6. Act 1: The Hit: Rarity POV

**Regrets**

**By NocturneD**

_Note: _A twist?  
>-<p>

By now you all know a little more and more to this sad story. With so many twists and turns out you think you're getting the picture. Darling. I'm the element of generosity; Rarity the fashion slave. And I'm here to tell you that... I have something to do with this. I mean. I turned the wheel of fate and wished I hadn't. I own a business, I have a family of a mother, father and a bubbly little sister. I make enough to get by but lately there just wasn't enough. I wanted more. I wanted my work to be noticed by the higher classes but lately I have been catering to the town of Ponyville. I knew I would be in trouble if I started accepting payment plans for my work. I have ponies that are still trying to pay off their dress a little each month that it got ridiculous. I made those dresses two years ago and some ponies are still paying it off! But if I didn't accept payment plans, then I would lose business and I can't afford any of that. As you can see... I'm losing business left and right because of another clothing shop is about to open in Ponyville. Stuff already made. But I know those types of shops. They don't make their clothes, they buy them and put them in their store. I make dresses for the quality, they make it for the quantity.

Oh but no I still have business. It's just the issue with the ponies around here. I get high profile orders from high class ponies even maybe a celebrity or two. I make the dresses no problem. But lately I haven't been feeling the edge lately. Maybe I lost my interest? Normally I would love to sort out through my fabrics to find something unique to use with my latest creation but... No. Rolls of fabric. Cloth. Linen. Other than that. I got my bills on my kitchen table. How much my head hurt when I look at the big numbers. I'm spending more on fabric than selling my dresses. And sometimes the dresses just weren't moving. I would have a dress I made from six months ago still sitting in my front display window and would continue to mark down the price. At first it was four thousand bits, then the next month it was thirty five hundred bits... Well, now its fifteen hundred and haven't moved an inch.

So what's the problem you wonder? I guess I just had it. Fashion is my life but this town is just a big dull place. I get my best orders from ponies willing to pay top dollar for my work. And darling. Sometimes my friends would need dresses. I wouldn't dare charge them. Those gala dresses weren't cheap either. That was a huge favor and present to my friends. That sunk me about fifteen thousand bits worth of work. Then they didn't like the designs I made and I had to use other extravagant materials. I literally wanted to choke them. Why was I wasting time on them? They were my friends yes, I could of just said you don't like my designs you can just suck it up and leave. But no I just had to be the element of generosity. Sometimes I wonder just because I did that one nice deed for the dragon suddenly I'm qualified.

I just want something to happen worth while. I'll admit it. I hate this town, something happen! PLEASE! Oh well. I got many orders to fill and I barely have time to put away the things I ordered. You wouldn't believe some of the dress orders. They want one hundred percent gold silk and gems. That's about five thousand bits a roll! Ofcourse I can make it myself but it never comes out true gold due to time constraints. So I put a help wanted sign out my window. It stayed there maybe for a day or two until a male visitor arrived. How could I describe him? Mmm... Goonish I say. No that was rude. He looked like he had a quiet and shy nature to him. He wore what appeared to be a blue jacket and a dark bucket hat to cover his head. Very distinguished. He asked what the job was. I explained that it was just simply putting away my shipments into categories that I will explain later, also to deliver my dresses if he was willing. It was simple, also if he was willing to be a male model for my male line. Though for some reason he said the last part wasn't necessary. He was probably just shy. I hired him since he was the only one who answered the ad and he introduced himself as Watt. Nothing more. He also let me know that he had another job that he was going back and forth between as a weather pony. Hmm... Guess the weather pony team was cutting back hours.

At first I let him do the things I hired him to do. Simple things. He never really talked unless he asked me for anymore things to do. Sometimes I would have short days that would only last two hours and I told him up front the pay will depend on the day on how much work is done. He wastes no time getting to work. There will be days he'll come in and I make up some jobs for him on the spot like rearranging my silks and cut perfect squares. My curiosity grew every time he came in. Always so quiet and always wore long shirts or coats. That hat, I never saw him take it off. Must have some unfriendly tattoos under there that isn't appropriate for females. At the end of each week I made him deliver a dress or two and I would usually get a nice review back. I started handing out surveys a long time ago incase you're wondering. Most are good reviews, a few I had that were bad were from jerks.

Time and time again I would be sewing more dresses. And each time they would wind up in the front store window to collect dust. Sad thing is. I might have to close down my shop and set up somewhere else get better business. I would invite Watt over for tea after he was done with the things I had him do and as usual he wouldn't say much but would look down sadly at his tea. Poor dear. I tried to get the conversation going but it would land flat. This conversation was going nowhere. But still I tried to open him up more maybe he'll lose the jacket and hat down the line. Nothing. But still he would talk a little bit more and more each time I would invite him over for tea and cookies. I asked him about his other jobs and then he would explain them and who he worked for. And to my surprise he worked for Rainbow Dash but also learned that she was bossing him around like an older child. I simply told him don't pay attention to her, she can get rather bratty if you ever upstage her. The whole Mare-Do Well thing still haunts her.

More and more I would invite Watt back and the more I learned a little more about him. Still he had the whole sad expression until he finally came out and said he was trying to get his life back on track since his guardians passing a few months prior but couldn't really hold it together. Each time he came back we would talk about what's been going around town. Twilight in the meantime was asking us to join in her crusade to pass some levy about a new library. Excuse me Twilight but we don't need another boring library. Sorry but your library is just fine dear. I pretended to care but really didn't. Could say I grown bored and wanted something new. And so, I proudly would offer my employee some tea whenever he wanted. He started to open up a bit more which was nice. Though he still dressed like a goon, I think it takes guts to make it not what it seems. So for a brief schedule change I would make him work at nights before I close so Rainbow Dash could work him in from morning to supper time. Truth was. I found Watt interesting. In a ... unique sort of way.

There was this one night where Rainbow worked him to the bone and he had to come in one night. Poor thing looked dreadfully tired so I would lighten the load of chores. But then there were some nights he would work himself so hard that he would fall asleep on my couch as he would wake up to find my curious face hovering over him. He would quickly rise to his feet and apologize nervously thinking I was going to fire him. I only smiled, I knew Rainbow was pushing him too hard among the other jobs he had. So... I started to ask him if he would like to stay the night if he had this job at the end of the day. He kindly refused but I tried to persuade him. Poor thing looked like he hasn't eaten from those baggy clothes. Must either work constantly and have no time to eat or can't afford to do so.

He would stay probably one night out of the week and you know what. I look forward to it every week. What happens though. He usually keeps to himself and stays on the couch to sleep right away with an alarm clock next to him. I knew what job he had to wake up for in the morning. Those nights he closes, usually he has to come back in early the next day to wait for the truck to deliver my goods. Only thing was, I didn't order anything and fiddled with his alarm. He can sleep in. Managers orders. Then I started doing...well, things to him while he slept. Giving him an extra blanket sure. Another pillow. But this next thing... I would sometimes kiss him on the cheek and wish him a good night. Good thing he was a deep sleeper as I would hear him mutter a pony's name under his breath. In a way. I'm sort of jealous. What was making me like this pony? Was it guilt? Was he hard working? Did he have ambition? Did I feel sorry for him? Well... there were times I would dress up for him as he would come into work. New dresses. Style my hair in different ways. He would look at me and timidly say I look nice then get back to work. I think I sort of crossed the line when I wore a bathing suit and didnt' know he had a big brother relationship going on with Spike at the time. Both of them walked in and saw me. Oh how embarrassing. That took a lot of explaining to do.

At this point. You can tell I wanted his attention. I sort of fell for this pony and found him charming in a mysterious sort of way. I wanted to know more about him. But then he told me Rainbow fired him. My chance to increase his hours and have him start working here more. I started changing up the chores and would have him follow me on my errands. He was a true gentlecolt. Held the door open for me, pull out my chair, paid for the meal, I thought he was going to put his coat down to put over a puddle but. Nope. He just redirected me to another spot. Oh well. Something about under his coat and hat I want to know about. But I gussied myself up every time he came in. Then I would learn that Rainbow Dash opened her big fat mouth up and told Watt that there was an opening at the library. Drat. And everything I worked for.

Another night he stayed over he went fast asleep. I tip toed down, my curiosity grabbed hold again. He slept with his hat on again. So, I slid off his hat to find not only some nice cut raven hair but also a horn of all things? I knew he was a pegasus because he could fly and the weather team just doesn't hire any pony. But seriously? He was an alicorn? I slid his hat back on and went back upstairs. I was nervous. Sure I was trying to get his attention before but I didn't know he was an alicorn before! Was he related to the princess? Does this make me a bad pony? Hmm... I could bag myself a prince if I continue. But what if he isn't?

More and more I would notice he was at Twilight's library doing work for her. What ticked me off is that he would assist in her shopping carrying her things and eating lunch together. He already won Spike's approval no doubt. They would play video games, even play catch and would tag along with him on his errands. I found it cute yes but since he's really close to Twilight it's going to make things a lot harder. More and more this went on then I tried to up the anty by taking Watt to more suggestive stores. Little did I know he really didn't like going into those kinds of places. I would try on different outfits and he'll just sit there acting all nervous. Probably wasn't until I tried to coax him into the underwear store he said he forgot that he had to meet Twilight somewhere. At times, I just wanted to give up. Then I wondered if it wasn't even worth it. I was probably scaring the poor thing.

I invited him over for tea again to apologize for my actions as of lately. Also some pretty bad news about my shop. He seemed to be in a better mood as of lately. It's been months since he worked for Twilight and I noticed a few changes. Instead of weak smiles. He was just smiling the whole time. His hat no longer tilted over his eyes and his coat buttons were undone to reveal a little bit more.

"Watt." I said, "I want to apologize for my ludeness. How I've been acting around you is not acceptable." I sighed, "You're a good worker and... lately my shop hasn't been getting the business it deserves."

"I'm fired aren't I?" Watt asked up front but seemed okay with it.

"Well..." I pressed my hoof to my lips, "As of lately business has been going slow and I was thinking of moving by the beginning of next year. So it pains me to do this. You're not entirely fired."

"So... suspended?" Watt titled his head.

"No no. It's just. I can't really seem to afford the extra help right now. So if I ever need help can I call you in the future?" I asked. But somehow I knew it was a stupid question.

"Depends." He crossed his arms, "We're you plan on moving to?"

I simply answer, "Canterlot looks promising. Though I need to look more into it."

He nodded, "Yeah you seem more of an uptown girl." Then he nodded, "Well my mom lives in Canterlot anyway so if Ponyville doesn't work out maybe I can make some plans. Though she's really hoping I would join her and follow her in her footsteps."

I was confused. A hipster dressed pony working many part time jobs now mentions that there might be a family business he could have been involved in. Must pay well. But then the thought hit me in the face. Ofcourse it pays well, he's an alicorn. Or was he? I decided to finally ask him or atleast come clean. "Watt that hat."

"What about it?" He played around with it some more.

"It's just you wear it all the time." I pointed out.

Watt let out a sigh. "I got a bad scar under it that's all."

I came clean. "I looked under it while you were sleeping and that's no scar."

He shook his head and took off his hat to reveal his horn. "You promise not to tell any other pony?"

I don't know why. Usually I would go out and throw this piece of gossip on the table first. So I gave him my word. He said he was an alicorn but raised by a recent deceased pegasus named Sky Dancer. His father used to be a royal guard a long time ago. He traded his sword and armor for a ruler and a textbook as he was now a teacher. A real good one I heard. But that was all he could tell me. Atleast wanted to. Then I asked him about his coat. I eased him down and said he didn't need to hide anymore secrets as I won't tell any other pony. He slid off his coat slowly. Still he wore a tank top but he had bandages covering his arms. Some were coming off to what I thought were hideous burn marks. So hideous I think I almost saw bone. I felt terrible. My curiosity lead me to this. He put his coat back on and got up to leave. He bid me a nice farewell and went back to working for Twilight. A broken down pony that just wanted to belong somewhere. He was looking for a home to start a new and I came on some like a screaming high school girl that was making googly eyes. I told him he was welcomed back anytime he wanted to come and talk. But I still felt jealous of Twilight taking this pony. What did she have that I didn't have?

So many months down the road I noticed something was forming between the two but still Watt would come over to talk. And yet he would ask for dating tips. That sunk the ship for me. I sighed in defeat and welcomed the idea. Twilight does need some pony in her life and I think Watt can make her happy and go at a relaxing pace. Watt would also do the building work making shelves, help order more books even push for what would be like a computer lab. From some pony who really didn't care for libraries it was slowly building up. But then it would come crashing down once the support money stopped coming in.

Um... this is probably the part that is going to make or break my story. More likely break. Some city problems have come up and the mayor has her back to the wall on these matters. Some stores were going under, including mine as my final year was approaching. Places like the general stores were closing. A pharmacy for Celestia sakes. From what I heard the store owners really need extensions on their loans and the banks had their hands tied because of conflicting interest. So, the mayor did something. She dove into the treasury and gave a lending hoof of a ten to thirty thousand bit maximum. Problem is that if she did that, if there was an old building that needed to repair for city interest. It would be tough luck. Please don't hate me but I was debating with myself if I should get the help with keeping my business. No pony was buying my dresses when I'm open at times then when I'm away or closed then they complain that I'm never in. MAKE UP YOUR MIND! So if I get the money, I could pay off the bank finally so I wouldn't owe so much. Whatever I made on my final work I would pay off the mayor back. Little did I know where this money came from would later come back and bite me in the tush.

The mayor requested my services to help her niece get a tour around Ponyville as she has plans on moving here. Good maybe my chance to convert a pony to look at things my way. I couldn't get any other pony to come with me except for Pinkie Pie. She just loves new ponies that way she has a reason to throw a party. But to my surprise. There in front of us was a client from my past orders when I was first starting out. My dear friend; Crystal Clear. Former model that was up on Fleur's level. Oh her elegant white coat and cherry red mane. Her form... Ugh I'm so envious.

"Rarity honey you've been looking quite well!" Crystal greeted me with a hug. Finally some pony on my level who can see things from my perspective for once.

"As to you dear friend!" We hugged tightly.

"AW!" Pinkie joined in. Awkward.

Then there was Crystal's friend. Aquamarie who only said, "Sup?" Then went back to playing with her tablet thing machine. Some how, I think she's not much of a talker either. Or was easily bored. Guess she's going to find this town as boring as I do now.

Pinkie Pie I let host the tour around Ponyville and left no stone upturned. She showed the Sugar Cube corner. The market place. Put a bit into the view finder at the park so Crystal can see a nice view of Cloudsdale. We walked past the farm but Apple Jack wasn't home at the time. Ended up talking to Big Mac though despite he doesn't say much from either YUP or NOPE. But I guess seeing two pretty ponies in front of him at the same time I knew he would be speechless. We showed Crystal the spa. The school. So much we showed her and she took it all in proudly. She was going to love it here as long as I'm here. Oh happy day!

We sat down to brunch and discussed so much more. Pinkie was trying to make fast friends with Aqua. Not a good start by surprising her and making her drop her tablet Pinkie. But Aqua was quick to forgive. How delightful. Pinkie occupied herself by watching on that tablet while I discussed what were Crystal's plan for Ponyville. She explained that she wanted to open a business but needs an idea. Every word she said I hung on. So we went around the table and explained what we wanted to do with our businesses. I simply wanted have my shop succeed. Aqua said she just wanted to be a teacher or a marine biologist. Pinkie Pie struck gold with her answer, a party planning business slash dance club. Crystal looked at her like she hit the lottery. Instantly she slid her chair closer to Pinkie and the two chatted it up. Well, there goes the one pony that I could finally connect with.

I worked on a few more dresses until Pinkie came along and told me about the anniversary party. Oh goodie! I just now have to get five or six presents for my friends. It's been a awhile. So I figured I would make every pony a hat, even for Spikey-wikey. Pinkie would come in a couple more times to ask if her business should use uniforms. Well, certainly I said. It would give me something to strive for. Suddenly I found new founded interest. I was happy for Pinkie for creating something that was filled with so much promise. She had a nice talk with Crystal over the designs and brought back the plans to me. Seemed simple, nothing more than a polo shirt and a skirt with colors. I got to work on the prototype happily and would bring it to the next meeting.

Then I noticed Twilight was acting. Well let's say whenever you see her in a stressed out state it's best to not engage her. As a friend I thought about going up to her and casually ask her how her day was. But seeing her huffing as she dropped a book. I noticed Watt wasn't walking beside her anymore. Matter of fact, Rainbow Dash told me he left Ponyville because Twilight had to let him go. Oh dear no. He got laid off again from what seemed like it would be more of his calling. He helped Twilight with everything setting up her new library and this bombshell happened. It breaks my heart to see Twilight like this. Surely she was venting because she had a difficult choice to make and was regretting it. She would spend little time outside, got whatever she needed then would run back home. Spike said she was pretty upset, sometimes he would hear her sniffle at night, even form tears out of nowhere at random moments. I told Spike to keep trying to make her feel better. I even told Pinkie Pie to try and have her join in on her business building as encouragement. Heck even I tried going over to the library to coax her to come out. Suddenly she told me she was on some big assignment that she couldn't be interrupted on. What a big surprise. She just laid off a pony that was just trying to fit into society and might of found purpose and now the princess is making her do something. Talk about timing.

So Pinkie and Crystal called a meeting and told us to meet at the old Benson mansion just outside of town. Oh. I heard some bad stories about that place. It was another old tale to tell around the fireplace. Something about a female pegasus that died in a fire that her doctor unicorn husband started after he went mad. He cut her wings off so she couldn't escape the blaze and locked the doors to trap her inside. Why Pinkie and Crystal would buy that place after learning that story I have no idea. Crystal and Pinkie went about their business telling us the floor plans and asking what would be perfect to put into the spare slots that can fit tiny stores inside. They read off the list and I just squealed with delight. Oh thank you Celestia this town just got twenty percent less awful! Sorry Dash. I stole your phrase.

After the meeting I showed Pinkie the outfit I made to her specifications. She loved it. Crystal didn't really seem to care which was a little heart breaking on my side. Ever have a pony you used to look up to just shrug off your hard work? Well. It hurts. Well she didn't shrug it off. I take it she was preoccupied. Pinkie would walk up to her and tell her something, Crystal would go gaga and tell Pinkie good job and give her a hug. I asked for Crystal to talk in private, she agreed. I asked her about the old times and told her good job on building the business. She thanks me and apologized earlier for the shrug off she just had her mind set on something else. She brought out a bottle of wine and poured a glass for the both of us. This is what I missed. Two fashion and business experts sitting around having a glass and laughing about old times sake. Maybe it was the wine but I told her how business was going. Then she came up with this crazy idea of having me buying a section to advertisement my work. I'll have my own sales ponies to represent my work while I still have my current shop. The idea was too good to be true. Then Crystal told me the ideal price and said I can move my store out anytime I wanted. It was rather steep. But she numbed it down with a friendly discount and it looked a bit more manageable. So I caved in the end and got her the money. I won't tell you the price. Now I was guaranteed a spot and have my contract written up. Would you believe that Crystal and I were childhood friends until we turned eight and she moved to the big city? _*Sigh*_ I miss those innocent times. But once she became a model she ordered dresses from me constantly. She was a life saver at times.

Days went by and I kept in touch with Crystal. Noticed Fluttershy was bonding with her new friend just nicely. Club Cupcakes unfortunately won't be finished for months so I'm going to have to do with what I got right now. *SIGH* Pinkie comes up to me saying she came up with the greatest idea ever. She said she had many parties planned so she decided to host them all on the same day. Say what? She explained it but all I got was just gibberish. Crystal was on board. If I didn't know any better I think Crystal secretly admired Pinkie for her enthusiasm and crazy ideas. Or thought she was genius when she was really pure insane. Plus she was quite forgiving of Pinkie too when she would make us go nuts under minutes. Then Pinkie managed to talk to me alone. She didn't seem to be looking well. Almost scared. I asked her if Crystal was doing something. She shook her head in a no position. She said it was Twilight and she freaked out at her. Twice apparently. I told her simply that Twilight must be dealing with some issues right now and not worry about it.

I finished my presents for the girls just in time for the party. I also managed to make myself a new dress and one for Sweetie Belle just for the celebration after making about thirty cupcake uniforms. The party came finally and my word was it huge. Pinkie ordered a lot of stuff but really this is all can last a party about a thousand times over. I let Pinkie use the front of my store for a rave mix party. One rule, don't enter my house. Don't have any pony break anything around my house. Oh alright that was two rules. Sweetie Belle was at my side for most of the party. Scootaloo couldn't make it because she was grounded and Apple Bloom was helping her sister. She didn't mind so we got some sister quality time in together. We danced. We ate. Spike came around and asked me to dance. I can't turn him down but asked if he could dance with Sweetie Belle as well. He just smiled and nodded. We danced and it was fun. He then danced with Sweetie Belle while I went away to get a glass of punch.

That's when Pinkie caught up to me and asked if we could check on Twilight Sparkle. I agreed then Pinkie Pie cut between Spike and Sweetie Belle dancing up a storm. I took Sweetie Belle with me to see auntie Twilight which my sister was calling her now because of some magic tutoring. Oh how nice of Twilight to do that but lately her lessons were being spaced apart. Sweetie Belle would go on and on about what Twilight would teach her. How marvelous I thought. Maybe seeing Sweetie Belle will ease Twilight. How wrong I was...

I knocked on the door. Twilight answered it. Atleast I was sure it was Twilight. Purple coat. Star cutie mark. Horn. Messy hair. Obviously she had tears not long ago even if she had cleared them up her eyes still left that trail of water. Sweetie Belle said hi in her crackling voice, I said hi and asked her if she was coming. She replied no. Then wiped her nose.

"Why not?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Twilight sighed, "I just can't okay?"

"Really now Twilight you could use a little time for fun." I interjected.

"It's not that simple!" She growled.

What brought this on? I wondered. She was calm seeing Sweetie Belle but once she looked at me her expression did a complete turn on me. Almost like she knew I did something to her.

I scoffed, "Twilight really why not?

"It's complicated." She mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked. I clearly didn't hear her at first.

"I SAID IT'S COMPLICATED YOU BIMBO!" She shouted.

I gasped. Sweetie Belle with her eyes wide open. I spoke up, "Twilight you surely don't mean it. If we're bothering you we're sorry but you don't have to..."

"Just go back to the party Rarity I really need to get this done for the princess." Twilight rubbed her forehead.

"But auntie Twilight can't you just dance for five minutes?" Sweetie Belle put on the puppy dog look, "Surely the princess can wait because today is supposed to be a happy day and my grandma always says that life isn't always worth wasting in one spot so its... wait." She caught herself. "Maybe she said it was about not sitting around..."

That struck a nerve with Twilight, "Sweetie Belle. Just when I thought you said the stupidest thing you keep talking!"

"TWILIGHT!" I gasped. I was none too pleased.

"I... I wha?" Sweetie Belle took no time questioning what Twilight said. She lowered her head and ran off crying.

I looked back at Twilight and growled, "You know what Twilight. Stay in here for all I care!"

Twilight looked back at me, she herself growled and slammed the door in my face.

I kicked the door in frustration and shouted, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT WATT SEES IN YOU!"

I truly wonder at times if he had to put up with her stupid games. You know what, I hope those books fall on her and no pony can hear her call for help. Now I have to go find my sister who could be lost in the crowd. I searched one party then another near my shop. I checked inside then forgot that she couldn't have gotten in because the door was locked. Then I found her at the Sugar Cube corner. Sitting inside as Mrs. Cake eased her down and was sitting next to her. That's what I admired about Mrs. Cake not only is she a mother herself she could really ease the tension. I walked up to the two, happy that I found her. Sweetie Belle told Mrs. Cake what happened. Mrs. Cake was confused at first and just told us that Twilight must be having a bad night. Probably best to avoid her for a bit. The anniversary party decorations were out but still needed to be set up. Sweetie Belle didn't feel like coming back out so I asked if she could help with the party. Mrs. Cake just smiled and was pleased with the idea. Sweetie Belle didn't object as she was treated to a few early desserts.

I walked back outside and went straight to Pinkie. Told her that Twilight didn't seem up to party tonight in what I admit a snobbish tone. Pinkie then would go on to ask Fluttershy. I could have said something to Fluttershy. But no. Just about later Pinkie rounded all of us back up again along with Spike to go the library. The more I thought about it, the more I think Twilight didn't mean to call Sweetie Belle stupid. So if she was willing to apologize now I'll forgive her. Spike unlocked the door and let us in. Pinkie looked around then knocked on the basement door. I'm sure you know what happens next. It's been repeated like five times already.

Twilight punches Pinkie. We all hung our mouths open in shock. Pinkie was bleeding and ran out crying. We all look back at Twilight who was trying to say it was accident. You know what Twilight. I'm tired of your antics tonight. You insulted my sister and now you hurt a fellow friend. Have a good night! I ran out after Pinkie calling her over and over again. And again and again. My dress started to tear while I chased her. She won't stop or respond to me. Just kept blubbering while holding her face. She ran into the sugar cube corner. Oh no. Celestia no. She ran in and forgot to close the door. There I was standing outside as I saw that she was going to run upstairs but was stopped by Mrs. Cake. And other ponies crowded around her and could hear Mr. Cake shouting over the phone. I remained outside until Fluttershy, Apple Jack, and Rainbow Dash came along.

They asked what happened. I pointed inside to the attention Pinkie was getting. Eventually we did go inside only to have Mr. Cake pull in the kitchen to ask what happened. Apple Jack explained. Mr. Cake was never usually mad but never stern either. He just told us to go back to the party because Pinky wanted us to do so. And so. We had the most awkward party of all time. Every pony was invited and only a few were talking. And out of nowhere I saw Watt in the doorway of the party room scouting around. He had a back pack with him and wondered what was going on. Raimbow Dash and I explained the situation to him. And he fell silent. Looked down sadly at the floor wiping his hoof on the ground. I felt terrible and wondered why he even came back after leaving. The girls and I exchanged gifts and had cake. It would of been sweeter if Pinkie was here.

The dreaded party finally ended. Only Rainbow Dash, Watt and I were sitting on a bench nearby discussing how the trip to Canterlot was. He said it was alright. Looking at the back of his jacket it didn't look like he was appreciated much there either. I took this chance and rested my head on his shoulder and apologized that it didn't work out between him and Twilight. Dash ofcourse was surprised by this, Watt explained that I was couching him. Dash asked him more questions but I just kept my head there on his shoulder. Then Dash asked if his mom even worked in Canterlot. I lifted my head and told him to it would be okay if he showed his hat off. He did. Dash was shocked. He was really an alicorn this entire time. He explained himself like I felt he should. No longer hide himself. Just before that he gave us jewel encrusted books that he explained was Twilight's idea for her anniversary present. I held mine and looked through it. Twilight can be a dumb dumb at times but she does pull through in the end.

"It's just too bad Planet cupcakes is the new focus now." Watt said.

Just then, I sucked the air between my teeth. Dash looked at me and asked why I did that. I told her that there was a lot of money invested into planet cupcakes and Dash being Dash. She assaulted me with questions asking what I did with my money. It wasn't any of her business what I did with my money! I needed the business then finally feel and told her I rented the space out. Then I told her that she should be mad at the mayor who also bought space instead of using the money for Twilight's library. How I knew this? Dash would spy on the mayor from time to time. Dash was disappointed in me. Just then the mayor passed by and wished us a good night. Dash went up to her and gave her a piece of her mind. Then it involved the mayor yelling back. The mayor left. Dash held her present close and started crying. I walked up to her and hugged her, told her I forgave her. She hugged me back.

Call me selfish if you want. I really don't care anymore. With seeing my sister feeling bad, Pinkie with her eye punched out and now Dash has been schooled. Tonight I really don't care. I asked Watt if he was going to be okay. I also warned him that Twilight wasn't the best option to see that night but he said he was alright and he would deliver the books tomorrow then went back to his little house to start work again as I hired him back. I sure hope Spikey Wikey was alright. Poor little guy ran upstairs and probably hiding in his basket. Probably crying...

I let Sweetie Belle stay with me for the night. Tucked her into bed and kissed her goodnight. Told her also don't take what Twilight said to her to heart even though I wished I could have slapped her right there. What would happen to Twilight though. She would barely come outside for anything, always wearing baggy clothing to hide herself. Maybe once every week or two. And our friendship would eventually break as well. We tried coaxing her out but nothing did any good. Eventually we quit. Pinkie didn't press any charges though figuring Twilight sulking was enough punishment. Pinkie stilled acted like herself but once Twilight or anything related is mentioned to her. She would just pause then turn away. Pinkie still partied but inside it was just nothing but an empty shell. An empty shell that would go on to change further. Hmm... she looks good with straight hair.

**ooo**

note: Oh man this chapter was heck to write and probably not my best. you would assume since Rarity knows Crystal pretty well she would be constantly be in between her and Pinkie all the time. But I had to make some cuts and alterations to this chapter as the first draft was boring just to bring in more dramatic plot twists. Wanted to keep it simple. Next up is Spike. Hopefully we can move on.


	7. Act 1: The Hit: Spike POV

**Regrets**

**By NocturneD**

_Note: Final chapter of Act 1._  
>-<p>

What's there to say? You've been told six different times on what happened. But with each side you learned a little more. I don't want to tell you anymore but if you listened to Twilight's side of the story she left a lot of stuff out. Truth was she was getting stressed because of a promise that was broken. To update the library it was like Heart's Warming day to Twilight. She was going to get the space she wanted. More books besides the dusty old ones we already have.

You all know me as Spike. The number one assistant to Twilight Sparkle. She's kind, smart, very helpful and... Maybe I should stop there because the past few weeks or more back. Really wasn't her best. Twilight went to go see the mayor about remolding the library. She couldn't do it officially by herself because its a public library and really it isn't hers to begin with. So as I was saying. She went and was made a bunch of crazy promises and bought into them. They made her believe if the ponies of Ponyville can see the bright side of having a bigger and better library. So it was stuck on the ballot for next election as the mayor would raise some issues for us to vote on. I can't vote because Twilight keeps pointing out I'm a baby dragon. I swear... So she rounded her friends together for ponies to vote for her cause. Only to have that a majority of the ponies vote no and have a landslide lose. Twilight was embarrassed, heart broken and mad all at the same time. But I have to say something. No pony really comes in the library in the first place except for our friends. Heck I got stories were I would sit at the front desk all day when we were open and not one pony would come in. Some times I wonder if this town even knows this a library? Because Derpy one time thought this place was a homeless shelter and would bring unfortunate ponies here. That was a doozy getting those bums out of here.

A new idea was proposed by the mayor to just update the old library. Little did we know that this was too good to be true. We were told that the money would come once a month. And so the first eight to nine months it did. Twilight didn't really know much about remodeling and would ask Rarity and the others for tips. The final design. Looked very spacious but she wanted more shelves and books. The mayor would sometimes drop by and say hello. With the plans Twilight submitted, the mayor said there would have to be some revisions made. Whatever those are. But she also told us if we plan on keeping this updated library in order we were going to have to hire help. Twilight tried to persuade the mayor into seeing her idea of just the two of us but the mayor nicely said we were going to need to consider. I mean. Twilight only wants... Five thousand more books.

So our first check came. A nice whopping five thousand bits. Only problem was the books Twilight wanted to buy weren't very... Let's put it neighborly friendly. She asked for books that suited her more than the other ponies. You really think Pinkie Pie is going to come in and ask for a book about advanced quantum physics? Maybe for a laugh but really no she wouldn't. So Twilight had to suck it up after being told by the mayor as she turned in the book request sheet. A library is for every pony, just not one. So Twilight threw up a help wanted sign. No pony answered it for almost a week.

Then here comes this pegasus pony named Watt. A pretty quiet guy. Tall also. Just incase I ever need to steal cookies from on top of the fridge I could work something out with him. We sat down for the interview process and asked him questions if he ever worked in a library. He said he volunteered when he was younger. He listed his past work and job references, nearly a page or two long. Strange though. A quiet pony like Watt worked so many part time jobs. Guess there's more to him. Twilight asked where he was from and he told us in a shy tone about him being from half way across Equestria and had a mom living in Canterlot. Guess he wanted to be closer. Other questions were asked, by at this time I was off in the kitchen sneaking diamonds and rubies to eat. Twilight was impressed and was relieved that some pony atleast qualified answered the ad.

Watt started off slow. Rearranging books and dusting shelves. Good now the hard work is off of me. Twilight would leave to go out with friends so I'm stuck with Watt. And let me tell you, it he was pretty creepy to be around. Odd. Quiet. I wanted to think he was a vampire but since it's daylight that rules it out. Watt must assume since I was around longer I was some sort of assistant manager or something. Probably wondering what I thought about him other

Twilight would meet with the mayor every week to discuss more about the library. She would give Watt and me chores to do and they sure got done faster with two doing it instead of one. Same old, same old. Shelve the books back in order. Watt never really said much during the first month he was here and I got the creeps just looking at him knowing that Twilight was letting him have access to her stuff except for journals. Get this. Whenever Twilight would get back she would tip him with a book. He would hold it for a few seconds as I figured he was thinking why the heck did she give him that? He just nodded and said thanks. He wasn't rude. I was told by Rainbow Dash that he was just awkward. A bit too awkward. Guess that's why he doesn't talk much.

The first few things that Twilight ordered came in. More shelves she bought from a librarian catalog. But only two came in instead of the ten she ordered. Ofcourse she registered a complaint and she spent hours just writing it in a letter. Jeez Twilight maybe they could only send two. I told her that. Her response. Just as expected. Blah blah blah a business should hold onto its promise. We were told to set up the shelves that came in anyway and go figure we needed tools. Twilight never really had any except a screwdriver and a hammer. So after borrowing tools from Big Mac, Watt already laid out the pieces and got to work. He preoccupied himself with this the entire afternoon and got both shelves done. I helped by dropping a hammer on my foot. Yeah I helped. It hurt. Twilight looked for a good spot to put them, Watt shoved them over back to back. Twilight put some extra books that were just randomly sprawled around the floor and was satisfied. Ever notice that some books that were on the shelves weren't exactly stacked neatly? A book would somehow find its way thrown on top of the others sideways. Keeping it neat huh Twilight?

So a month later a little progress happened. But Apple Jack dropped by to deliver an invitation to the Brotherhood social. Huh? Apple Jack explained that like the sisterhood competition she had earlier this time it was for brothers and explained that any pony with a brother can join. There would be competitions like pie eating contests, races and other things. I looked at the date as it would be two weeks from now. Awesome! I showed Twilight only to be told she can't make it. For what you might ask? Ah figure it out for yourself. She's always busy. So Apple Jack along with Pinkie Pie will go on to make a big deal out of this. So once again I'm going to be missing out on something because Twilight said she had something to do. AS USUAL! If you were expecting at the last minute that Twilight was going to say, "HEY SPIKE LET'S DO THIS THING TOGETHER!" You're pretty much wrong. Rarity wasn't interested in coming to watch. This devastated me the most. Can't see my manliness in action!

So I did chores as usual as Watt kept building more of Twilight's things. The brotherhood social was being talked about all over town. I heard they could get pretty extreme too. More and more I hear about it. Apple Bloom came by to say she was entering with Big Mac. With a town filled with mostly females I really don't have many male friends. Sure there were Snips and Snails but they aren't around all the time. Pip goes back and forth back to Trottingham. I barely talk to Big Mac so I really don't have any male interaction. Guess you could say I don't have a brother figure in my life. I would sit and listen to the girls talk about girl stuff all the time. Sure I'm used to it but Rainbow Dash I can look up to about these sort of things. Problem is, she's a girl too.

I went back to work. Watt excused himself for the day as he had other jobs to do. So finally the day of the Brotherhood social came. Twilight said we could watch but she didn't want to enter because she had a heavy book fall on her leg. There I saw Watt again working but this time with Apple Jack setting things up. Apple Bloom came over to say hi but with me feeling disappointed she came up with some half baked idea. Yes, she signed me up but with my partner being Watt. Apple Jack laughed at the idea but allowed it. Big Mac didn't seem to mind. Twilight sitting on the side lines was alright with it putting ice on her sore legs. But was Watt willing to do with it?

I mean we never really talked that often. And I'm a bit nervous around him because he's such a tall pony and the way how he dresses isn't very. Well bright. Thought Rarity told me that clothes don't make the pony. Rarity would say that he's dark and mysterious. As well as I see her making goo goo eyes at him at times. Does that sound like I would like him? Ofcourse not and yet I got no pony to work with so. I asked Watt after he finished putting together the finish line. He looked at me like I was crazy then took back my question. It was stupid for me to ask anyway. I saw all the other ponies lining up. Must have been at least twenty contestants with ponies of all shapes and sizes. Big brothers. Little brothers. Big brothers with little sisters. Big sisters with little brothers. The works.

"Hey... Spike." He told me, I turned around to face him, "I never gave you an answer."

"It's alright. If you don't want to compete with me then it's fine." I said sadly.

"I never said no." He said with a low chuckle.

"You really want to be my brother for the competition?" I asked.

"If the Apples say its okay what's it hurting?" He scooped me up with his snout and tossed me onto his back. And now, he put on a smile, "I never had a brother either. Well biologically."

"Onto the first competition!" I threw my fist into the air.

Watt let out a chuckle, "Sounds like a plan!"

We raced to the first challenge which was a target practice game with dart guns. Little brothers or sisters were up first. We had three shots in our guns and three chances to hit the obvious bullseye target. I shot one, two, three. Two were outside the bullseye and one missed. Watt took his shots and managed to get three perfect shots. Ponies cheered as the first competition ended. We were tied for fifth place. We sort of failed the the next competition for making a small house out of popsicle sticks. Watt thought we would of gotten more points if we made the Millennium Falcon. Trying to catch a goat was hard enough as it was. The wheel barrel race was fun, we came in second. The three legged race had its moments with me being thrown around wildly as Watt ran and ran. Then there was the arm wrestling contest and whoa that was a doozy. I lost the first round, Watt did pretty well up until he got to Big Mac and lost. A pie eating contest is where every pony was taking bets on some big ponies to win but no pony would of guessed Watt ended up eating twenty pies. For the final challenge it was an obstacle course. I would run holding a stick and try to hope over hay stacks only to climb over some. Watt had more to do with stepping on spare tires, swing from a rope, trudge through mud, pull a heavy cart with me on it. In the end, we got third place. Then Watt threw up. Guessed those pies caught up to him.

We took home a yellow ribbon. It felt great. Watt told me to keep it while I rode on his back all the way back to the library though Twilight kept asking if he felt alright. He kept telling her not to worry he just ran too much. When contending. Watt didn't seem so strange and scary anymore. Plus he was talking more asking me if I had fun. We had laughs and ice cream. I had so much fun. Watt kept patting me on the head and smiled. Rare I know but it felt nice. Can't believe I'm saying this, but it felt like I finally had some pony to look up to be that big brother figure I wanted.

So in another months time Watt would work as usual. On his breaks we would sneak off to go have lunch and go play at the arcade before Twilight would have to track us down. We would play arcade games like Pony of the Dead two, some racing games and even ski ball. Though in the end I walked away with a stupid rubber lizard for fifty tickets. That's how they get you. Watt would eventually quit one of his market place jobs to spend more time here. Since the place was still getting improvements he had to be here more often. So now whenever he had free time he would spend it with me as we would go out and play catch, fly a kite, use Twilight's telescope for mischief. There would be times where he would stay over night just to get an early start on setting up more shelves and wouldn't be any spare beds until Twilight bought a blow up mattress. I pleaded for Twilight to let Watt stay with us as he turned out to be a fun guy. I can respect that Twilight was used to her comfort zone of just being us two but Watt really made things interesting and a lot of work got done. Watt said he would just sleep down stairs but Twilight eventually caved in. Watt took the mattress and moved it far to the other side of the room. He fell asleep. I almost did but with him being a cool brother now. I decided to sleep along side him on the mattress. He wrapped his arm around me like a protective parent. I could hear his heart beat and it felt soothing. Twilight had her shares of going "Aw..."

So as time went on. Watt and I worked as a two man team and the library never felt cleaner and more tip top. Then I noticed Twilight was acting a bit different around Watt. She would blush every time he said something nice to her. I let it go back then. Twilight would eventually ask Watt to assist her in shopping for her everyday items along with the new items she needed for the library. He would carry a lot of things sure. But then I would hear things from random ponies while walking with them one day. Saying something about going out? Or they make a good match. Hmm... Then I thought about it. If Twilight and Watt get together, Watt could come over more and be a more awesome brother than he was now. But I see Twilight as my sister and Watt as my brother. Take a minute to take that thought in. No put away the banjo. So... I allowed it. I even encouraged it. Twilight ofcourse was a big stick in the mud about it saying managers shouldn't date their employees. I don't remember what I said about that but it ended up me getting my head smacked with a book.

I gave it a few more weeks. Twilight kept blushing like a school girl. Back in Canterlot she never had a boyfriend, sure she had boys talk to her but being anti social back then why not start here? It started as a joke as I gave a coupon to Watt for a dinner for two at the fancy restaurant. He thought I wanted to go with him at first. We both laughed at the thought but I said it was for Twilight. She needed to have a night out besides being with friends which soon would dwindle down over time unfortunately. So I had the whole library to myself to pig out and do whatever I wanted. I pretty much played computer games in peace without Twilight yelling at me that computers are supposed to be for educational use only. I ate ice cream before dinner. Didn't wipe my feet off at the door mat and peed in the shower. Gross huh?

Oh wow time sure did fly fast once you're fully into a game of Minecraft. I washed up and got ready for bed. I lied down in my basket and kept the door open so I can hear. All I could hear is that she had a good time and would like to do it again, he agreed. I pretended to fall fast asleep. I heard her walk up the stairs then to the restroom. She was humming. That's a good sign. I felt happy and wrapped myself in my sheets and went to sleep happily. Watt would ask Twilight on more dates and the more I had the library to myself. Though it got lonely sometimes so I would ask Twilight if I could go over to Rarity's or Pinkie Pie's. She approved and I would usually have fun at either place. Pinkie Pie being herself made me help making cup cakes. Rarity pretty much the same though whenever I would mention she would would ask excitedly how he was doing. I raised an eyebrow. Weird. Does Rarity like Watt too? I found it cute that Sweetie Belle liked him too though Rarity found it annoying.

I asked Watt if he had something going on with Rarity. Was I jealous. I admit yes. What? Oh yeah ignore the wooden bat behind me. He told me no. I asked him again a bit more furious. He just looked at me and told me we were going to talk to Rarity to prove that he had nothing going on with Rarity. We knocked on Rarity's door. Rarity called from behind the door and asked who was it. Watt said it was him and he was brought a guest. But the door opened too quickly and Rarity was standing there in her bathing suit. Awkward. Twilight was not so far behind us when she wanted to drop off something. She looked at Watt then at Rarity then to me.

"Rarity why are you in the middle of your store in a bathing suit?" Twilight asked.

"Well Watt said he was coming over and..." Rarity was cut off. Watt got a massive nose bleed.

Twilight looked at Watt, "So. You and Rarity?"

Watt shook his head, "No. No I know it looks bad Twilight but I brought Spike with me but she opened the door before I could say I brought any pony and..."

Twilight raised an eyebrow, "This really isn't helping your case." She put her hoof down, "Look if you want to date Rarity then go ahead. If you wanted a raise you didn't have to take me out to dinner and say nice things to me!"

"Twilight it's not what it looks like." Watt defended himself calmly.

I noticed Sweetie Belle walked down the stairs in her one piece pink swim suit to save the day. Or atleast I thought she was saving the day. She put on her terrible seducing voice, "Oh hey Mr. Watt I didn't know you were coming over."

Twilight looked at Watt again with a bigger confused look then back to Sweetie Belle, "Sweetie Belle? Were you and Rarity just trying on swim suits?"

"Uh huh." Sweetie Belle nodded, "Don't I look sexy?"

"Sweetie Belle a girl like you shouldn't use words like that!" Rarity scoffed.

Twilight just stood there for a second. Then started laughing. Then we all did. As it all turned out to be a misunderstanding as the girls were just trying to try on suits and ask each other how they looked and Rarity could barely find a robe. Rarity congratulated Watt and Twilight for becoming a pair. Good for me that I can chase Rarity for myself. Sweetie Belle I noticed was crying off like a crushed soul. Sure I felt bad so Rarity and I counseled her. She gave me a big hug in the end and a kiss on the cheek. Strange I thought. But it felt good. I remembered two things that day. Sweetie Belle kissing me and Rarity in a bathing suit. Please Celestia let that memory stay forever.

One day Watt was setting up another shelf until one fell on his wing pretty much breaking it. While I was running around screaming, Twilight called for help. Watt had to get a cast on his wing like Rainbow Dash did one time. So we found out something interesting about Watt that day. He had bandages around his arms and torso because he was in a fire. He tried covering it up all the time with his coat so that made sense. Also he seemed to lost some nerve endings so part of his arms have no feeling to them. He told them not to take off his hat but the doctor did anyway to find out that he was an alicorn. The doctor just wanted to see if there was any damage to his horn. Meanwhile Twilight and I were in shock this entire time on what he really was. So to his request he kept his hat on all the time when guests arrived. Watt was let out of the hospital and had a cast on his wing for a month or two. So he was pretty much grounded anyway. Twilight asked him some pretty tough questions. Watt didn't answer right away for personal reasons. She even asked if Watt was any way related to the princess. Watt kept quiet. Twilight accepted this and moved on.

There was one time Watt did yell at me because I did something stupid by using Scootaloos scooter and tried to fly off the top stair. But what he really was yelling at me about was me doing something dangerous as the trick. I dented the shelf with my spikes. I thought he didn't want to be my brother anymore because I dented one of the shelves without telling anyone and thought if no pony saw it. Then I would get off Scott free. I tried to deny it. He said he didn't care about the shelf, he just wanted to know I was alright and if I needed to see a doctor. He was holding me close inspecting my head. In a way it did hurt so he cradled me and kept an ice pack on my head just incase. Kept whispering to me and asking if I was any better. The work for the day didn't get done but Watt didn't care. He just wanted to know that I was alright. Might think this is silly but I was getting a dad vibe off of him.

More time went along. The library was starting to look better. More computers were set up. Watt went through the library catalog and ordered some well rounded things because he knew about Twilight ordering advanced things. He even ordered things from far away out of Twilight's curiosity. More and more I noticed Twilight getting closer and closer to Watt. Almost wrapping her arms around him while he did little work like marking pages. Watt would let me rent a movie of my choice and snuggle up with Twilight while we watched. We would also play video games as Twilight wanted to get in. She was terrible and really dragged our score down. Watt didn't seem to mind. I did in a way. There were a couple of nights I told them I was going to be downstairs playing games again. For some reason Twilight allowed it and said she was going to help Watt do some calibrations. So if calibrations involve the bed upstairs making noises and Twilight giggling then those must be really important. Whatever I was giving my replica of Ponyville in Minecraft more attention. Watt still played with me but Twilight would usually try to squeeze in. Does that violate the bro code?

So leading up to the weeks of when the incident happened. Twilight was upset about a letter she received from the mayor. Turns out that the mayor had to delay the library project and put it off for another day. She just put out a lot of money for the stores that needed a bail out or some sort. What the heck we needed that money too! Now everything in this library looks half done! The walls that were pulled out needed to be redone. Boards on the floor needed to be redone also. Heck everything needed to be redone.

Pinkie Pie dropped off an anniversary invitation. AWESOME! Twilight was feeling a bit different again. A bit in a mood swing too. Nice one minute, stressed out the next. So nice Twilight was happy about the invitation, mad Twilight was frustrated because of the budget cut. One idea came to her. She was going to make her friends a gift like no other. Make them each a book detailing their adventures and friendship, relationships and what not. So Twilight and I gathered all the necessary things to make her project complete. Pinkie Pie would come by from time to time to ask Twilight to help her with her new business she was building. Pinkie explained it to us what it was going to be. I was impressed. Twilight on the other hand was in her mood swing again. Then she gave in and helped Pinkie.

Twilight came back home later. First thing she did was yell out how Pinkie doesn't listen and eventually she was going to go broke if she didn't watch her spending. I admit, Pinkie throws parties for odd reasons. Twilight would calm down after eating ice cream and pickles. Yuck. Now she's eating like Pinkie just after bad mouthing her. Twilight would go again and try to talk to Pinkie. Again same thing. Twilight came home again upset. I told Twilight she was probably over reacting then she started getting sick from time to time. She would wake up and started throwing up. Grossest moment she threw up in the toilet while I was trying to take a bath. She felt sick for the next couple of days while I would gather up her things for the anniversary project and carefully put things together. Twilight after looking groggy told me what they were supposed to look like. She eventually went to the doctors then came back. Said the doctor will phone her the results later in the week because he was backed up.

So the mayor dropped by for a surprise visit. She saw Twilight wasn't looking good so she made the meeting fast. Saying that the letter was indeed true and budget cuts had to be made. She didn't even look around as she just stood in the doorway. So she dropped a bombshell and told Twilight she had to let Watt go until the project starts up again. Twilight just stood there. Silent. I was overhearing this from upstairs. I didn't want to hear this. I didn't want my brother to go. So I was upset about this, I hid in my basket until Twilight came up to see me crying. Twilight found me and hugged me, saying she was sorry and had to follow the rules. She explained when the money started coming back in he could comeback. But she assured me, he was allowed to volunteer.

So later that day. Watt came to work. Twilight sat Watt down and explained the situation to him. Watt didn't even react the way I thought he would. He explained that he was fired on other occasions because of this similar fashion. He wasn't a bad worker it's just that he works on multiple occasions for the mayor. She would direct him into these jobs and leave references but she keeps yanking his chain where he's used to it. So Watt asked if he could still come around. Twilight nodded. Watt just sighed and tipped his hat over his eyes. He wasn't even upset, but Twilight assured him that once she gets the money rolling again he can come back on full pay even a raise.

Watt came that day to say he had to go out of town for the next week or two. He was going to Canterlot to visit him mother. I hid in my basket again. I heard things like this start out like this. I somehow thought if Watt left he wasn't going to come back. And so, Watt left the next day with Twilight giving him an errand to do. The doctor never called back until the end of the week. He just laid down the news and congratulated her. For what I wondered?

The party eventually came and it was huge. I asked Twilight if she wanted to go but she made it clear that she was still upset with Pinkie Pie. She also seemed nervous about something. Before I could ask she shoed me out the door. I must of spent the entire time hopping from party to party eating all sorts of cake. Think I crashed a wedding shower and stole a big piece of cake from there. I saw Rainbow Dash partying down like an animal but I liked how she did it. She was causing all sorts of mayhem. I danced with Rarity and Sweetie Belle. Rarity is who I really wanted to dance with but she excused herself to do something. So I had the rest of the dance to Sweetie Belle. It was awkward but she loved it I could tell. She ended up kissing me again.

So I excused myself and wandered around a bit more. I wandered back over to Dinky Doo's party that was wrapping up. Derpy gave me a spare baggy with treats inside. Heh. Nice of her to give me one because I wasn't invited but made my way in. Giving Dinky a flower that Rarity's friend let me pluck from the center pieces. It wasn't much but she liked it. Pinkie came running up to me and said she gathered every pony to get Twilight. I told Pinkie that Twilight doesn't seem to be in the mood for partying. Rarity I noticed wasn't in a good mood herself. Pinkie waved my opinion and had me unlock the front door. We called out for Twilight. I said she must have been in the basement reading again. So Pinkie knocked on the basement door. Again and again until Twilight answered it. Twilight put on her mad face. Was this mad Twilight talking now? Pinkie didn't fear her and asked her. Twilight said she wasn't coming and made it clear. Pinkie started tugging on Twilight's arm. Twilight swatted her then Pinkie pulled on her arm again until. The others tried to calm down the situation by trying to speak up.

***WAM***

Pinkie was on the ground holding her face. Hiccuping while crying. The girls looked at Twilight in shock. I was too scared I probably should have stayed but I ran up the stairs and hid in my bed. There was some shouting involved I figured from Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack. But then I heard the talking die down. I heard Twilight begging for forgiveness but the front door closed. Complete silence. I poked my head out from the covers to hear crying. I heard books falling from the shelf. I crawled out of my bed to look from the top of the stairs. Twilight sobbing uncontrollably. I walked down slowly. I didn't know what to do except just keep walking to her.

"Tw...Twilight?" I peered over her shoulder.

She looked up slowly. She needed comfort and badly. I knew she didn't mean to hit Pinkie but with Twilight swinging from moods lately its been unpredictable. I did the only thing I could do. Hug her. She cried and cried. She was really sorry but was too scared what every pony would think of her. Pinkie Pie was very well known in town as the pony that brought joy and laughter. Twilight just punched in her the face. I sure hope no pony start giving her trouble.

We slept on the floor that night. I woke up to get the paper and found two slices of cake along with a pair of magnets on the doormat. If I know any pony that would give Twilight a one hundred percent chance it would be Fluttershy. Thank Celestia for a pony like her. I brought them into the kitchen. Twilight still sat there on the floor sleeping peacefully. Later that day I would learn that Pinkie Pie decided not to press any charges but she ended up getting stitches. Didn't know Twilight could hit that hard. There was some talk around town saying Twilight was a party pooper or Pinkie Pie deserved to get hit for once. The town gossip was pretty split on it and I thought it was ridiculous.

There was only way to set this right. Twilight and Pinkie are going to have to sit down and talk about their actions but how things were going lately it was going to be tough. Pinkie's parents and sisters were in town for the week to see if Ponyville was a nice place to settle down and retire. That just made matters worse. Pinkie warned us that her dad was old fashioned but believed in an eye for an eye. I kept my guard up if he went anywhere near the library. Mr. and Mrs. Cake was willing to still do business with us just not as cheery anymore. Fluttershy told me she bought a jellyfish and was keeping it in her tub. It looked funny looking but it was cute too. Apple Jack kept working on her arm as usual. Rainbow Dash still a cloud moved. Rarity became a little distant, she'll still allow me to help her on projects but bringing up Twilight was another subject. Sweetie Belle would be at Rarity's more for some reason. Pinkie Pie ran her party planning business with success but also was distant.

The checks for the library project stopped coming like the mayor said. Now everything looked half finished. Watt again picked up the job opportunity at Rarity's but not happily and still planned on volunteering at the library and passed out Twilight's finished anniversary gift. Some friends took it preciously, others did not. I walked home to find Twilight writing a letter to her mom and caught the final sentence she wrote out loud. "You're going to be a grandmother."

I put down the groceries and asked, "So is Shining Armor and Candence having a baby?"

Twilight gasped and hid the letter while blushing, "Oh... uh. Hey Spike."

I thought this was probably what Twilight needed to motivate herself to get out of the house finally. "So is it true?"

Twilight looked at me sadly, "Not quite Spike... There is going to be a baby but it's not my brother or Candence's..."

"So what does that mean?" My little brain couldn't wrap around it.

Twilight sighed and formed light tears this time, "It's me."

Twilight explained to me about the birds and the bees. I can not be anymore embarrassed more than ever now. In the end we started laughing lightly about it. I hugged her in congratulations, she hugged back.

"Excuse me Spike but can you write the letter to the princess this time?" Twilight asked me.

"Sure Twilight what about?" I asked.

Twilight sighed sadly, "Everything... How I was rude to my friends. How I punched Pinkie. And the news of the princess being a grandmother herself." she frowned, "I have to tell Watt about this too when he comes in..." But I knew she was scared.

**ooo**

note: well there you have it. more twists. more holes filled. more reasons. and act 1 finally finished! Please review! I need more ideas on how to draw this out longer a bit. I figured this will be separated into ACTS and three in total. I'm open to ideas as long as they're reasonable. It is a K+ story though.


	8. Act 2: The Path That Leads to Phobia

**Regrets**

**By NocturneD**

_Note: To Act 2 we go._  
>-<p>

Another day has dawned since the incident. Even if she wanted to. Twilight just couldn't sleep on it. There were a million problems and not one of them were going to get any better. She spent the entire day sulking. Replaying that horrible memory of the previous night in her head.

***BAM***

That sound haunted her for the entire night. Twilight was never one for violence, she never even was in a physical fight. Memories from early grade school were hard enough. A school for the gifted and yet there were still ponies who felt they needed to pick on others. Verbally. Physically. Even mentally. The purple unicorn experienced all three in one way or another. When it happened she would always run to her mom and dad hoping they would deal with the situation. They only supplied her with soothing words. Kisses. And a hug. She came home with a black eye only once herself; then that's when her parents would finally jump into action. The princess would only intervene if she seen it, but a goddess like her you can never truly argue with. There were even times Twilight would sit there crying in her little chair as princess Celestia taught. The private class would end as soon as Twilight cried, too much for her to even bear.

That's what Twilight worried about. If anything physical happened to her. Her parents would finally jump in. What would Pinkie Pie's parents do? She heard stories from Pinkie that her parents were very old-fashioned. And they believed in the old ways of when dealing with situations. Which Twilight was unsure about where Pinkie originally came from. Twilight grew up in a civilized town in Canterlot where there was a zero tolerance rule. That's why it was so clean, no garbage on the ground. Every pony minded their own business as well as the snooty ponies. She had no idea how things were done in Pinkie's home town and it still pecked at her. That was one of her problems.

Her other problem is how she felt so betrayed by Ponyville. She worked for awhile campaigning and talking to other ponies to approve of the library levee approved by the mayor herself along with her assistants. They buried the idea in her head about a new library just outside of town and turning her current one into a city landmark. It would have been an honor. She asked her friends to help and they did their best. Put up fliers, attended debates, even put out a public speaking announcement saying education was important. The ponies were unsure. While a library was essentially needed the town of Ponyville didn't need one the one that was proposed in the city plans. The ponies had their own worries about where their hard-earned tax bits were going to care about a mansion sized library. To them it was ridiculous as it brought up at times that no pony really even used Twilight's library. At least not while she was in. That was another thing that brought up but not to Twilight Sparkle's face. The fact of conflict of interest. The library was supposed to stay open Monday through Friday or Saturday from whatever time to close when ever. This slipped past Twilight's radar as she was supposed to juggle hardships of a library while learning the value of friendship. If she knew it was going to come to that, she would of never left Canterlot. In the end, her cause failed and didn't pass. Her resolution to avoid her friends from the embarrassment. She put so much into this campaign and the crowd voted against her. She was then promised that her current library could be update but then would fall flat that would cost her time and trust.

Her third problem was that she was going to bring a new life into the world. As a little girl she would attend the yearly family reunion. Every year or two there was a fresh new pony baby to welcome into the family. She was one of those special newcomers once but got easily replaced three years later by her aunt Glitter and her son; Shazam. Oh how she detested her cousin Shazam for taking her spot light away from her. Grandma and grandpa would give him all the hugs, kisses even the fun pony song to him. Her mom and dad would even dawn at Shazam. Twilight would easily brushed off but still in a gentle way. That's when she started turning to books. Books would never turn her away because something newer and cuter came along. Though she felt guilty of finishing off a book because she spent so much time with it reading from beginning to end. Even the author notes. So in a way she viewed books as that abandoned child that got replaced by a newer one and would get all the glory. She still had her favorites and would read and reread.

But for the foal growing inside of her. She felt proud but yet scared of what every pony would think of her. Celestia was still teaching her. She couldn't have a baby carriage next to her as she sat down learning an advanced magic spell. But that was something she had to think over or should have at least thought before even doing the deed in the first place. But the feeling of motherhood filled her with new ideas and challenges that she wanted ever since she was a little filly. She would pretend Smarty Pants was her baby at times. Putting her down for pretend naps. Feeding her pretend food. Stealing one of cousin Shazam's diapers and putting it on Smarty Pants. Now an adult herself having a baby of her own. She already told Spike. She sent a letter to her parents fearing what they had to think. But what would be the final nail in the coffin is from princess Celestia herself as Spike wrote the letter and mailed it. Her friends or at least what's left of them will come to know shortly. But to the father, he is entirely oblivious of the entire thing.

Her friends would often tell her to let her hair down and go with the flow. But to her, she was socially awkward. Ponies would say behind her back that she's a know it all or try to be little miss perfect or just sometimes doomed to be the old maid. She sat there in the middle of the lobby going over and over in her head how she was going to tell Watt. As well as the options. If he says he'll hold up responsibility like he should then she wouldn't have to go through this ordeal alone. If he says no and walks out, then she was going to consider moving back to Canterlot anyway, if any pony would take her that is. Nothing was going right for her anyway so if Watt picks the latter then her coffin has already been planted.

She wasn't a pony that was up for dating. At first until she met Watt. The thing how it worked out is that both ponies took it slow. Went out on occasional dates. And when both were comfortable they went out on more. And if that went well they would further the relationship by committing themselves to the other. Admitting their fondness and love for each other. Twilight believed in the marriage before sex, but none of that mattered anymore. She wasn't married and she had a bun in the oven. What possessed her to have relations? She was so sure of herself that's why. Watt has been very supportive and never asked for a raise. He showed up on time, early even and stayed a few minutes late. He would help no matter what she needed. He would hold the door open for her. He pulled out her chair for her. He carried her things. He would care for Spike when she couldn't. He would share his interest in entertainment even though he was more of a movie pony than a reading one. He would buy her flowers. Take her on walks. He would read her poetry. Share each other's problems. Share their history. Share their darkest moments. Even though most ponies would consider him a rather dark and weird-looking pony because of his fashion taste and quiet behavior, what's on the inside is what counts. And that's what she wanted. A stallion that doesn't let anything get to him. To keep his chin up no matter how many times he got knocked down he always picked himself back up again to continue. She never had an official boyfriend before but she was glad she finally found one. But beyond that is what scared her. The possibility of him leaving her to fend for herself. Every time she thought of that idea it would stab her in the heart. She was three months along... Ponies knew he worked for her Twilight for ten months, but what they didn't know is that they met before. Not on talking terms but have crossed paths before in Canterlot in different times in their lives. Twilight never shared this with any other pony. Back then, it didn't involve love but friendly conversations. Strictly business as Watt even worked small jobs in pet stores and magazine stands despite him only being younger the legal age to work. A young Twilight would always wander over to the magazine rack and read. A young Watt would let her despite being told over and over if the customer wants to read one little thing they had to buy it. Yet back then not either one of them thought they would wind up in each other's arms despite what each other has been through. Twilight would go on being a protegé, bearer of harmony and a librarian. Watt on the other hand would move to Fillydelphia with his father to get a better education and a roll in the military that would result him getting hideous scars, guilt, painful memories that will never go away.

She felt like she was on a path that had many forks in the road. Each one symbolizing her problems. Yet not one intersected with each other. They branched off into different paths. Her loyalty to princess Celestia was down one road. Her loyalty to her friends were on another. Some reason... A lone saddened version of Pinkie down another with blood trickling. Her own parents standing both disappointed yet unsure of what to think of Twilight. Watt cradling a small child in his arms singing a slow lullaby. A lone baby carriage on another. The mayor standing on another bath putting that stupid smile on to show her so-called greatness. Another path lead down to her own library, falling apart. But for the last path... was a door that had a sign which read, "Outside".

How much she needed Pinkie to cheer her up now. But now, she wasn't... Pinkie had her own agenda from now own. Twilight would have never guessed in a million years that Pinkie would eventually pull off a successful business while the purple unicorn would be trying to run a library and taking care of a baby at the same time. The strained relationship between herself and Pinkie Pie can easily be repaired. It was just, was Pinkie willing to sit down and listen? Or was Twilight the one being unreasonable? She had her reasons but she never told any pony. She never even officially met Pinkie's partner Crystal Clear and friend Aquamarie.

Twilight looked at the handle of her front door. She could easily turn the knob and walk outside to find Pinkie and apologize. But something was pulling her back. Something making her nervous. Something making her skin crawl. Something that wanted her to stay where it was safe. Was it her books? Her responsibility as a librarian? Or was it her guilt? Or her sub conscious? Her assistant Spike the dragon walked up to her and let out a huge belch. Her eyes slammed wide shut and teeth grated in fear.

Spike unfolded the letter then looked at Twilight if she wanted to hear what the princess had to say. She nodded and wanted to get it over and done with. He read aloud, "Dear Twilight Sparkle. This news of your deceit disappoints me. Instead of dealing with your problems head on, you still manage to scurry away and hope that things will turn for the better if left alone. For the mayor of Ponyville, I am deeply disappointed that an arrangement couldn't be breached. The library now an incomplete mess, I will surely let her know of this problem and be persuasive." Spike cleared his throat, "The Pinkie Pie ordeal is something you're going to have to work on your own Twilight. I am strongly disappointed in yours and Pinkie Pie's actions. Thank goodness that Pinkie Pie didn't want to press charges against you as she still feels that you were really sorry when you tried to apologize. My faithful student. I cannot fight all your battles for you as you cheer me on from the side lines. I am not your savior. You're a grown mare that needs to face the hardships of friendships. Friendship is made easily, but how it holds up is the problem. As in today's allies can turn to tomorrow's enemies." Twilight swallowed her pride and let Spike continued, "I know this isn't what you want to hear. This is something that you and Pinkie Pie can fix. If she doesn't want to accept your friendship then you learned that its hard to keep up. Not every pony is going to want to consider being friends with every pony out there. Just say your apology with meaning. If she doesn't still then I apologize for saying this but... Suck it up and move on. If she doesn't want to come around, then it's best to leave her be to her success as I wish her luck in Planet Cupcakes. At least you'll always have the memories of you two having fun."

Twilight wanted to die in dread after hearing that last line. Spike started again, "Though this letter started off with two bad pieces of news. This last one has me all shaking. I'm pleased to congratulate you on your pregnancy Twilight Sparkle with my son Gigawatt. But the news you left was pretty vague as I assume you didn't tell him yet. I understand he's a pony that went through so much and that was always my deepest regret as I could never have raised him the way I wanted because of my place and how I'm too busy. You two have my blessings and I hope you two set this right. Sincerely, Princess Celestia. P.S. Is it a boy or a girl? Please the suspense is killing me."

Spike laughed as he rolled up the letter. "You see Twilight. It's not all bad. You just have to work things out with Pinkie and have to eventually tell Watt."

"It's not just that Spike..." Twilight sniffed, "It's just the thought of losing a friend that kills me. The whole town must hate me for how I have been acting..." Tears rolled down her cheeks again, "How can I face any pony now?

It was like if the front door grew a wide mouth with teeth ready to chomp on her hoof if she got close.

**ooo**

**to be continued... please review!**

note: yes. yes. the second act will not be in POV unless a certain character needs to use it. Also a little more on Watt of him being a little tike still working for small jobs and letting a little Twilight read his magazines. Aw... Funny how fate works that way. And yes, a little more and more will be revealed. Also to let you guys know. This story now has no set schedule so please be patient.


	9. Act 2: The Root of all Evil

**Regrets**

**By NocturneD**

_Note: So the start of Act 2 was a minor success._  
>-<p>

"I thought having an eyepatch would be fun." Pinkie Pie tried as she might just can't make the itch inside her bad eye go away. She looked into the mirror that sat crooked on her fine wooden dresser. Inspecting her new look. Pinkie Pie; party animal. Every pony's friend. Can over exaggerate a good occasion by throwing a smashing party. Sometimes even over doing it. Pinkie Pie; a crazy pony. She is often worry free and the one pony that can cheer any pony up. Her tasty treats would turn frowns upside down. Pinkie Pie; the pony can even not think straight as what goes on inside her head is rather not worth discussing unless you really want to learn of dark things. Even Pinkie Pie has her secrets of sometimes not being able to take no for an answer for a reason.

The pink earth pony fiddled with her eyepatch once more. The doctor told her to keep it as she doesn't want to risk it getting infected the first couple of weeks. Stretching the band to make a snapping sound once she let go. She grimaced from the slight pinch then tried to smile. "It's not so bad..." She tilted her head, "Is it?" The question would lead to a lot of attention later on in the day. Pinkie turned her head right, then left still inspecting how the patch still can be noticed. No matter what she did with it it could still be seen easily. She ran through her options. She didn't feel like talking about the incident the other to any pony else but what's the use? Half of the town already knows. Her curly hair she noticed has deflated back to straight. Almost feels appropriate she felt.

Slowly she looked over the gifts her friends got her for the anniversary. She tried on the hat Rarity made for her in front of the mirror. Made her look distinguished. Then tried on the sunglasses Rainbow Dash got her. Now it made her look cooler. Then there was the magnet in the shape of her cutie mark, she giggled at how cute it was. She held the apple shaped ceramic jug wondering what to put in it. All in all, they were excellent presents.

**000**

She remember coming out of the hospital she was silent the entire time except for one thing once an officer approached her, "Please... I don't want to bother Twilight anymore." She cried slowly, the officer asked her again if she was sure. Pinkie just nodded her head and had Mrs. Cake along with her own mother escort her out of the hospital.

They caught a cab and went straight back to the Sugar Cube corner. First thing Pinkie Pie did was walk up the stairs and went to sleep. Well she was almost a sleep as she heard voices from the floor below. This was something she couldn't let go, she pressed her ear against the exposed hole in the floor to hear.

"This is outrageous!" That voice belonged to her father.

"Mr. Pie I know you're upset but you have to let this go. I insist we all sleep on it." Mr. Cake tried to ease the situation.

"I can't sleep on this! Not with this injustice." Mr. Pie shouted.

"Mr. Pie. I'm sorry but please keep your voice down my babies are trying to sleep." Mrs. Cake sternly asked.

Mr. Pie said nothing. He was still angered by this so he didn't talk to any pony for the rest of the night. Mrs. Pie apologized and went up to the guest room to sleep by his side for the night. Pinkie's sisters quietly bid good night and said thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Cake for their hospitality. Now it was just down to Mr. and Mrs. Cake.

"I just don't know anymore Cup Cake." Mr. Cake occupied himself by wiping down the counter top. "Pinkie should have known better but yet Twilight shouldn't have reacted that way either."

"I know honey but Pinkie doesn't want to press charges. So there's a bit of hope in restoring that relationship." Mrs. Cake breathed through her teeth, "It's just as the years go on friends can change. Relationships can change. Every pony grows older and leaves for other interests. Pinkie Pie for example; you know how lovable she was when she first came?"

"Oh yeah." Mr. Cake chuckled as he kept wiping the counter top. "She was a handful but she just wanted to help. She really helped this place out."

"Now she's going to have her own business." Mrs. Cake smiled then wiped her eyes with a rag. "Soon she's going to move out and make a name for herself." She sniffed, "Now she's not going to need us anymore."

Mr. Cake stopped, "Oh Cup Cake." He walked over to his wife and put an arm around her, "That's part of life. We had the fun of giving her a home, a job, a new life here in Ponyville. Though I don't say this that much but she's like a daughter huh?"

Mrs. Cake nodded and laughed softly, "She inspired us to have Pound and Pumpkin."

Mr. Cake chuckled, "That she did. I mean Pinkie Pie could sometimes need a reality check but that's who she is. Remember when she went over board with ordering things for parties?"

Mrs. Cake laughed, "Oh my. A thousand balloons for your father's sixty third birthday party."

Mr. Cake shook his head, "But you noticed something lately? She was getting more responsible with every party. Just like this one tonight."

Mrs. Cake sighed, "Yeah, she threw a giant party. Crystal was very happy working along side of Pinkie. She praised her like if she was a genius."

"Pinkie a genius?" Mr. Cake raised an eyebrow. He smirked, "In a way." He rubbed his snout against hers then eased back, "So what happened to this business partner of Pinkie's?"

"She went back to the place she was staying but before leaving she gave me Pinkie's share along with our payment for the night." Mrs. Cake pulled out two envelopes from her apron. "Also said she paid the rental place so there's nothing to worry about."

"I take it the bigger one is ours?" Mr. Cake assumed.

"You'd be surprised. It's Pinkie's." Mrs. Cake chuckled, "This one is ours." She handed over the envelop already opened.

Mr. Cake pulled out a wad of bills, "And this is ours? Because they owe over a couple thousand for our catering." He started counting, "One hundred, two hundred, three hundred..." He kept counting, "Twenty four hundred and seventy seven bits. Plus a couple hundred bit tip."

"My word. Pinkie actually knows what she's doing." Mrs. Cake was impressed. "If this keeps going then Planet Cupcakes will be a success."

"Can I count Pinkie's?" Mr. Cake asked.

Mrs. Cake gasped and hit his shoulder, "That's Pinkie's money, she earned it."

Mr. Cake chuckled, "Alright. Alright." He rubbed his shoulder, "So... What do we do with Twilight if she comes in here?"

Mrs. Cake didn't have an answer for that, "We'll sell her stuff but until she makes up with Pinkie. I just won't be as cheery."

"Honey I think Twilight is going to know you might be mad with her if you do that." Mr. Cake pointed out.

"Who says I'm not mad? I love Twilight too but this is just going to be the push for both of them to make up. Whether Twilight meant to hit Pinkie or not." Mrs. Cake explained. She looked at the envelop and sighed, "I'll just slip this under her door if her door is locked." Mrs. Cake started to ascend the staircase.

"I'll catch up in a minute." Mr. Cake went back to wiping the counter. After he was finished he let out a huge sigh, "I'm going to miss Pinkie too honey... She's grown up."

Pinkie Pie moved her ear away from the hole in the floor. She wiped her face from the tears, "I'm going to miss you two as well."

She wandered back over to her bed and sat there. She heard a knock at the door. It was Mrs. Cake trying to be as quiet as she could without waking the guests or the twins. Pinkie didn't really feel like sleeping anyway, she answered the door and let Mrs. Cake in. Both of them sitting on the bed.

"Now Pinkie. I know you had quite a night but I want to be clear to you." Mrs. Cake explained, "You don't want to press charges against Twilight Sparkle. I can respect that, but what happens from here on out is up to you two."

"I know..." Pinkie wiped her nose clean.

"Now Pinkie." Mrs. Cake asked in a stern quiet voice, "I don't know what lead up to this. But I noticed you can be rather pushy at times."

Pinkie Pie rubbed the bed with her hooves and sighed sadly, "I know..."

"Pinkie you know that friends need personal space once and a while. I'm not calling you a bad friend but there are times when its not okay to wedge yourself into personal matters, that's how you get involved with things you don't want to be involved with." Mrs. Cake put her arm around Pinkie and held her close, "But from what was explained I guess Twilight really wanted to get that report done."

"Yeah but..." Pinkie stopped, "She was getting really stressed out and insulting my intelligence, she called Sweetie Belle stupid and Rarity is mad at her even more." She sighed, wiggled her pink legs, "Rainbow Dash wanted to hit Twilight but Apple Jack stopped her."

"Oh my... Thank goodness for Apple Jack being there." Mrs. Cake gasped followed with a frown, "Maybe you should wait a couple of days until you make up then. Might do you both some good if you two don't see each other for a bit. But if you don't want to be friends still, that's your business." She pulled out an envelope, "Crystal said this is your earnings."

Pinkie took the envelope slowly and put it on her nightstand, "What do you and Mr. Cake think about Planet Cupcakes?"

Mrs. Cake smiled, "We both think its a wonderful idea." Her rubbed her cheek a little, "I just wished things didn't turn out as a bad so your friend Crystal could explain it."

"I named it after you though." Pinkie smiled weakly.

"You saying I'm big as a planet?" Mrs. Cake chuckled with her hooves on her hips.

"Nope..." Pinkie threw her arms around Mrs. Cake, "But your heart is." The two gave each other a warm hug. As if they were really mother and daughter.

**000**

Pinkie Pie sorted through her money raking in over ten thousand bits. With this much money in her possession if she were younger she would of spent it entirely on candy and toys. This was the new Pinkie Pie, she took out three hundred bits for herself as an allowance then put the rest in her savings account. So the rest of the day she decided to take the day off and deliver her own gifts. Six pink picture frames detailed with balloons and hearts all the way around and more importantly; a picture of all of them together looking happy. But that wasn't all, press a couple of buttons on the side it plays songs. And to Pinkie, she recorded their special songs and placed them in a flash drive then put them into the frames memory. Absolutely genius she thought.

She gathered the gang at a table at a fancy restaurant as she felt like treating, well the ones that were willing to come. Apple Jack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash came and sat down. Rarity was still upset about the previous night as well as Twilight laying low. The three friends said hello to Pinkie and asked how she was doing. Pinkie answered that she was doing alright, her eye still was in a bit of pain and she might have to go back in to get it rechecked. Pinkie let the girls order what they wanted, even encouraged them to order the most expensive meal off the menu. The three figured, what they hey. Why not. They placed their order and Pinkie handed over her gifts to her friends. The three thanked the pink pony and fiddled with the buttons. All of them laughed.

"So Pinkie how's Planet Cupcakes coming along?" Dash asked.

Pinkie couldn't help but smile, "Oh pretty good. It will be finished probably in a month or two." Giddy as she was, "Oh you girls are going to love it!

"Yeah about that." Apple Jack brought up, "I thought Planet Cupcakes was a night club?"

"Oh it is." Pinkie nodded, "Just has stores on the side to help each other out."

"It is big enough." Fluttershy said meekly.

"Guess you're right. But it's quite a big gamble you took on Pinkie." Apple Jack placed her water glass down after sipping it.

"Yeah I always thought you would make your own small bakery." Dash followed up.

"That's what I thought too but I liked to dance too." Pinkie nodded.

"Oh mm...my." Fluttershy chimed in, "You must have asked for a... big loan huh?"

"Yes... and no..." Pinkie smiled.

"I don't follow." Apple Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Well... when my grandma died she me some money." Pinkie explained.

"Ah. What she leave you? Ten thousand bits? Twenty thousand?" Dash asked then sipped her water.

"Nope... Ten point eight million." Pinkie smiled.

The three ponies spit out their drinks all over each other.

"YOU WERE RICH THIS ENTIRE TIME?" Dash's eyes widened with her arms shaking.

"Well not the entire time. I had to be a certain age to get the money silly." Pinkie smiled.

"Wha? How? What did your family even do?" Apple Jack shivered in disbelief.

"I thought I told you we were rock farmers. But my grand parents were in charge of a really great bakery." Pinkie brought up.

"Must have been some bakery then." Dash was trying her best not to ask Pinky for a loan.

"Oh it was. My mom and dad would take the three of us to see grandpa and grandma work their business." Pinkie smiled, "My grandpa Moon Pie invented some pretty tasty treats back then like the Moon Pie, the strawberry shortcake, twinky cakes, sugar cookies and all that good stuff. Actually that is where Mr. and Mrs. Cake met for the first time and worked there."

"Oh my how romantic." Fluttershy giggled.

"I was sitting next to a millionaire this entire time." Apple Jack shook her head and laughed.

"Hey uh. Pinkie. Just want to tell you it's probably not best to mention your inheritance around the mayor." Dash smirked.

"Oh my Celestia she went on and on about the prize money I promised I was going to win like it was a sure thing." Apple Jack waved her hoof in the air.

"Probably... Probably shouldn't mention this to Rarity either." Fluttershy brought up quietly.

"Oh right. Right." Apple Jack chuckled. "It be best if you kept your money just a secret Pinkie. That way you avoid any unwanted attention."

"Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked, "Are... you and Twilight still friends?"

The pink pony looked down sadly at her gift for Twilight. Was hoping she would come but it just didn't feel right, every time she thought of Twilight it kept tracing back to the incident. The hurtful comments, the pain, the blood, the tears. Everything... Maybe it was best to leave Twilight alone, "Um..."

"Pinkie can you buy me a giant gold clock so I can hang it around my neck?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Rainbow Dash!" Apple Jack scolded.

**to be continued... please review.**

note: I took it light with this chapter because the last few were getting depressing. I also wanted to go further into Pinkie's side and to start some sort of a transformation if possible. Though I'm not really sure of it, I do want her to mature more. So yeah, Pinkie apparently inherited money because of her grandparent's success of the Moon Pie. Look it up. Also don't take it as, "Oh Pinkie should just give Twilight the money". We're not there yet I want to build something up first and I'm not even sure the money idea is going to last unless you think its okay.


	10. Act 2: Shadow of the Valley of Death

**Regrets**

**By NocturneD**

_Note: Well that was a little bit better._  
>-<p>

What a fun filled afternoon it has been Pinkie Pie thought. She had lunch with Apple Jack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash and engorged themselves on an expensive meal and finished off with dessert. Pinkie paid the bill and left a generous tip for the waiter. The four mingled and walked around Ponyville then decided to go check on the progress on Planet Cupcakes. The old Benson manor just out of town that wasn't too far off.

"So what made you and Crystal buy the Benson manor?" Dash asked as she circled around the three.

"Hmmm..." Pinkie scratched her cheek, "I wanted my club to be huge and out of Ponyville." Pinkie continued, "Well a good distance away because you know how cranky old ponies can get if they don't get their sleep."

"Oh tell me about it." Apple Jack chuckled.

"Plus the bank said they were willing to sell it to me for a good deal because the deed has been sitting in the archives for about one hundred years or more I think." Pinkie brought up.

"You would think they would want to keep their property and keep it in better shape hoping some pony would come along and buy it." Dash crossed her arms.

"I'm surprised they didn't declare it a city landmark." Apple Jack pondered.

"I thought so too. But they let me buy it off of them for two hundred thousand as long as I would take care of the water, electricity, repairing and all that hooey myself." Pinkie giggled.

"You are... aren't scar...scared of ghosts Pinkie?" Fluttershy shook nervously.

"I got a proton pack back at home so don't worry." Pinkie laughed.

"Pinkie that's just a prop from Ghostbusters." Apple Jack beamed.

"Fine I'll get an exorcist if anything happens." Pinkie shrugged her shoulders. "So far Crystal and the workers haven't mentioned anything."

"Yeah. More likely nothing." Apple Jack laughed, then the others joined.

"The mayor said using this property out here might be good and encourage other businesses to come in and use the other buildings." Pinkie Pie started bouncing.

"Urban renewal huh?" Dash smirked, "I can totally see a Hoof locker over further down the street."

"What's wrong with the shoe store in town?" Apple Jack asked.

"Ugh... that place smells like pee and the employees are so dumb." Dash groaned smacking herself in the face.

"Why would you want shoes anyway?" Apple Jack turned her head.

"I want to look cool that's why." Dash just flat out told them with confidence.

"So what were your grandparents like Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked.

Pinkie stopped in place, the others did as well. Looking at the pink pony with worried eyes. The pink pony turned around with a trembling lip but still managed to smile. "If you ever met them personally then you would love them as much as I did."

"They affected you that much huh?" Apple Jack smirked.

"Uh huh." She nodded slowly. "Turn out the light and let me project my thoughts."

"What?" Dash asked. It was an awkward silent minute but Pinkie Pie explained along the way to Planet Cupcakes the story about her grandpa Moon Pie and grandma Pumpkin Pie. But since the thought of a younger Mr. and Mrs. Cake was so enticing Pinkie brought up a special story.

"Oh boy hunker down every pony." Apple Jack thought.

**ooo**

Moon Pie was always a big crazy pony that his workers and friends would describe him. Not in the bad way, but more of a fun crazy. He was big and jolly. He would always love getting social and making his employees feel welcome and appreciate their job. That's why any pony rarely got fired, Moon Pie was always an understanding and fair pony to both sides. His wife Pumpkin was also husky but a bit more fit than Moon Pie. She was pretty much the definition of grandma. Always giving hugs and kisses like she's running for congress. Moon used to be a pastry chef at the most famous French restaurants in the big city for twenty years until he finally decided to open up his own pastry business and it went off with a boom. Ponies would line up around the block to buy his treats, from opening ponies would crowd around the front door. Closing, would leave to a sad evening as pretty much his stock would nearly run out. Nothing but left over Twinkle cakes and Bo Bos and Strawberry short cake crunches. He started off small but because he never pulled or cheapened his ingredients the products always ended up tasting like they always did. Soon he would be partnered with business opportunities to make his bakery be known throughout the rest of Equestria.

When she was a just a little filly, Pinkie always had fond memories of walking into the Pie business to find her grandpa doing the same old thing. Working along side the bakers to push out more tasty products. She remembered meeting Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake for the first time before they were married. Mr. Cake actually went through a phase and had a lot of piercings while Mrs. Cake wasn't as plump as she is in the present. Moon Pie didn't mind his employees having tattoos or piercings, as long as they don't distract it was fine. Pinkie Pie along with her sisters would tug on Moon Pie's apron to know that they were there as it was too loud in the kitchen to even speak with all the pots and pans banging.

Moon Pie would bend his heavy legs stare down at his identical grand daughters, every time he would scream with joy that the three little angels must have gotten lost from heaven. He would shower them with his famous treats and spoil them rotten. Much to Mr. and Mrs. Pie's detest, Moon Pie loved it when his family visits him. His wife Pumpkin Pie would take the girls into another private kitchen area for them to bake in and have fun. They came up with many ideas and followed up with their own treat.

"GRANDPA GRANDPA!" The girls would shout.

The big husky pony would come out from the back to see what the girls have made. "So what did you three cook up this time?"

"We want you to taste this!" The three bounced.

"Oh really? You know grandma wouldn't like me eating desserts before dinner." Moon Pie frowned, the three hung their heads down sadly. Pumpkin Pie shook her head and hugged the three. Pinkie being over dramatic started crying. The big jolly pony hated seeing the three upset, especially Pinkie. "But... we'll keep this our little secret okay?" He looked down at the small pastry. It was oval in shape like a regular long donut, he inspected it at all angles. He saw pink jelly coming out of one hole, then while cream out the other. Normally he didn't approve mixing jelly with cream at first but once he bit into it, a burst of flavor invaded his mouth. "Oh my... What did you girls put in this?"

"Jelly." Pinkie smiled.

"Hot Fudge." Inkie followed.

"Whip cream." Blinkie blinked.

"What little creative minds you are." Moon Pie finished up the last of the pastry. "What do you call it?"

"The Pinkie Inkie Blinkie!" The three shouted with glee.

"That's a wonderful name!" Pumpkin clapped.

"Yes Yes indeed!" Moon agreed.

"Can we sell it in your shop?" Pinkie asked.

Moon was silent for about ten seconds. He pondered, while not a very original idea as donut shops down the street make weird things like this all the time. He figured what the hey. He asked if it was possible to make the pastry smaller so they can be eaten anytime without feeling like he eaten a whole pie by himself. So in the end, Moon Pie along with Pinkie and her sisters made the Pinkie Inkie Blinkies smaller to fit three in a wrapper. Moon Pie sold them as a small novelty joke item. Moon Pie never thought any pony would take it serious. At first, no pony would buy them. They sat there for most of the day as each one of the three sisters would check on the basket that contained the wrapped pastries. Sad faces loomed over the basket as no pony was buying them. Then came along the younger Mr. Cake with his weird piercings looking for something to snack on. For a place that makes nothing but sugary snacks the choices were huge, plus he didn't really have much money on him as he would often go out partying with his friends buying alcohol and other things. He looked down in the basket then at the three glum girls. He was pretty strapped for cash but figured what were his chances of anything not being so good in this store. He tossed a bit to the girls then unwrapped one of the pastries then took a bite.

"Oh wow." He chewed, "Is this fudge mixed in with jelly?" He flipped the pastry over, "Is that cream in there too?"

"Uh huh." The three nodded.

Carrot Cake ate up the first one, then swallowed the second one. The third one he paused as he looked at the younger slimmer Cup Cake bringing out a nice hot tray of apple pie turn overs. "Hey Cup you have try this!"

Cup shot an annoyed look at Carrot, "No thanks Carrot. Last thing I want is your piercings rubbing all over whatever I'm eating... again..." Pretty much as you see here Cup Cake wasn't very fond of Carrot Cake back then. She found him pretty nasty with his stringy hair, nose ring, eye ring, red flannel shirt, loose stone washed jeans. He wasn't her type.

"Please Cup?" The three pleaded out of cuteness. Need sunglasses just to block the sparkles coming from their eyes.

"Fine..." Cup ate the piece that Carrot gave her. She took an innocent small first bite but ended up getting jelly all over her blouse. "Oh dang it!"

"Whoops." Pinkie giggled.

"This was a gift from my boyfriend!" Cup shrieked.

"Jeez sorry." Carrot rolled his eyes.

"Well the treat tasted good. Unlike your taste in appearance." Cup walked away steaming.

"If I ever get my music career off the ground then I'll be sure to make a bad song about you!" Carrot turned back to the girls. "Sorry to raise my voice like that girls. Cup can be a bit of a witch at times."

"She's pretty though." Pinkie giggled.

"Just wait fifteen or so years she's not going to be thin for very long." Carrot threw down another bit and grabbed another packet.

"You two should get married!" Pinkie smiled.

"Pft... me and Cup?" Carrot opened the packet to take another bite. "She's got a nice butt though."

"Grandpa says he loves grandma's butt." Blinkie blinked.

It was an awkward silent minute...

"Yeah I think I'll be going." Carrot walked away from the counter and walked out the front door. "Pastries are good kids!"

And so Pinkie and her sisters decided to meddle in the affairs of Carrot and Cup. Trying to bring them closer together no matter how much the two hated each other. Pinkie tried everything from writing love notes to surprise dates to slapping Cup's rear end then blaming it on Carrot. One day, Cup's boyfriend came into the shop with terrible news, he wanted to break up with Cup. This devastated her so badly that she went into bathroom and locked herself in there. Was awkward enough she locked herself in the stallion's bathroom. Every pony tried talking through the bathroom door.

"Cup sweetie. I know what happened and I'm sorry to hear about it." Pumpkin Pie knocked, "But it's not worth dwelling on. Boys come and go. There's always another one in the sea for you."

"No there isn't! I dropped ten pounds to be with Adonis!" Cup choked while crying, "He said he loved me!"

"Well it's obvious he doesn't like you for you, you dropped weight for him but he couldn't accept you for what you are." Pumpkin tried to coax Cup out.

"Hey Cup honey this is Moon Pie." He knocked on the door. "Did I leave my Popular Mechanics magazine in there?

"I'm sorry for ruining your ugly shirt Miss Cup." Pinkie banged on the door.

"Pinkie that's not nice." Pumpkin shoed Pinkie away.

"Where's my cake? I've been waiting for like forty minutes!" Shouted a customer.

Carrot Cake pulled Moon Pie to the side and said he could somehow climb on the ledge outside he could reach the bathroom and open the window. Moon Pie told him to fetch a ladder because it was a stupid idea in the first place. Carrot did so and slipped into the window leading to the bathroom. But accidently the girls bathroom to see Mrs. Pie, she screamed and Carrot apologized. He moved to the next window and opened it to find just as expected Cup was crying. He was about to climb in but his foot slipped and now he was hanging onto a ledge hanging for help.

"HELP!" Carrot Cake shouted.

"OH MY CELESTIA!" Mr. Pie shouted as he tried to angle the ladder better. "Hold on I'm going to adjust the ladder so you can jump on!" And with that Carrot Cake angled himself on the ladder so he could finally climb into the men's restroom to confront Cup. Many ponies waited behind the door, there was talking. Some crying, then silence, then it turned to giggling. And after that week, Carrot and Cup started dating. Pumpkin approved of this, Moon had to admit, it was nice seeing young love again.

Years would go by. All is well for the Pie business. Except for Moon Pie, the husky pony came down with a bad case of diabetes and even had to get his back hoof removed. But still he didn't let this hold him back from having fun with every pony, especially Pinkie Pie. Still Moon Pie would try to bounce like he did back in the day but it hurt his joins where he was only able to hop short distances. He wasn't the pony he used to be. Through Pinkie's little eyes she noticed something about her grandpa. He was growing older... Slower... Pretty soon he would have to retire. Or the diabetes would finally kill him. He was never one to care for doctor's orders. With each step he took, Pinkie saw how much it was hurting him to even move. So as an alternative, Moon Pie would read the three little fillies some stories. Some were rather cliche children stories. But one stuck to Pinkie's mind.

_A story of two little ponies..._

_There was once was a small town filled with ponies..._

_That sat in the middle of Equestria..._

_There lived a small pony who loved to play and have fun all the time outside..._

_And had many friends...  
>But didn't care for reading...<em>

_There also was a pony who loved to stay inside and read..._

_That didn't have any..._

_The playing pony would stop by and peak into the reading pony's house...  
>She would tap on her door and wait for an answer...<br>But it never came..._

_The playing pony left the reading pony alone..._

_The reading pony could hear her just fine but was too scared to leave her house..._

_Everyday the playing pony would come tap on her door asking if she wanted to play..._

_The reading pony was shy and told her no...  
>The playing pony just nodded and left...<em>

_Other ponies wondered why the playing pony would stop at this one house...  
>They watched and watched...<br>Same result... The reading pony just didn't like going outside..._

_The only time she ever left was to go to buy food..._

_Other ponies watched the reading pony...  
>The reading pony got nervous and fled...<br>She was scared what they thought of her...  
>She thought the world was a dark and scary place...<em>

_She heard of the bad things that can happen outside..._

_Like a dragon flying over to eat ponies..._

_A fire blazing out and destroying everything..._

_Or even ponies that wanted to hurt other ponies..._

_The playing pony would go to the reading pony's house everyday...  
>Still try to make her open up...<br>The reading pony also had a secret...  
>She wanted a friend that wasn't a book...<br>But was still too scared to open the door..._

_So one day, the playing pony decided throw a party...  
>She even set it up outside of the reading pony's house...<br>The reading pony heard all the laughter and music she looked outside her window...  
>It sure looked fun...<em>

_But she was still too scared to go out...  
>The playing pony had enough, she knocked and knocked...<br>The reading pony finally answered...  
>And there the reading pony stood to see the whole town smiling...<em>

_The playing pony said the party was just for the reading pony..._

_And to welcome her to the everlasting friendship of what the town had to offer...  
>The reading pony had fun and now saw the world as not so scary anymore...<br>And they all had a wonderful time...  
>The playing pony then borrowed a book to see that reading wasn't so bad after all...<em>

_And they lived happily ever after..._

Pinkie liked that story so much she pretty much lived by it. Any pony with a frown can be transformed into a happy pony no matter what. Carrot and Cup would finally get married later in the year. It was such a big deal to the Pie business that they were also catering the wedding. A big feast and a cake to boot. Pinkie and her sisters were flower girls. Cup looked fantastic in her wedding gown. It was a great wedding. Pinkie ate so many cookies it was ridiculous. Now Carrot and Cup were made into Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Moon Pie and Pumpkin Pie's gift to them was a good head start to their own shop and with some assistance with a check for three hundred thousand. It was the best wedding present they ever had, beside twenty toasters because some ponies didn't even bother reading where they were registered at. Cheap skates...

A year went by. Moon Pie and Pumpkin Pie decided to take their grand daughters to see Carrot and Cup. There they saw the sugar cube corner for the first time. It was a lot bigger when Pinkie was smaller but everything looked so good. As usual Moon Pie spoiled the three girls, but still his health was waning. Pinkie kept asking if he was okay, but Moon Pie told her not to worry about it and patted her head. She never knew a lot about death. Only that everything has a beginning and an end. She loved her grandparents so much. Their fiftieth wedding anniversary was coming up and Pinkie was determined to help with it. Pumpkin Pie found it adorable that Pinkie wanted to do everything herself but knew she couldn't she was still so little. Pinkie couldn't get everything up by herself in an hour before the party. She cried knowing that it didn't look good enough. So Pumpkin Pie came forward and started setting things up what Pinky couldn't. Soon others joined and it became utterly gorgeous.

The party lasted for several hours. Moon Pie was tired so he sat down in his favorite chair. He told his wife happy anniversary again and again the entire night, but this one time he meant it. The party ended and Moon Pie was still asleep. Things were being put away as Pinkie kept poking her grandpa. He wasn't moving. She kept poking and calling him. Calling him silly for playing. Mr. Cake walked up behind her and put a hoof on her shoulder. Carrot Cake felt Moon Pie's pulse... There was none... Mr. Cake told Pinkie to go in the other room, he told Pinkie's father and it was just silence. Pumpkin Cake sat down beside Moon Pie and gave him one last nuzzle with her snout and bit him one last happy anniversary.

The funeral came and went. Pinkie didn't even go to the after party. She just sulked in the back of the Pie shop all day. Mrs. Cake found her and it didn't take long for Pinkie to get a supporting talk to. All Pinkie could ever do was nod her head, her throat felt like it had a lump in it, she couldn't speak only hiccup. Tears stained her face and pour down her cheeks staining her funeral dress. Pinkie couldn't function, Moon Pie was that big of an influence on her. He would do anything a grandfather would do. Pinkie thought he was the strongest pony in the world but no longer.

All that was left... was Pumpkin Pie. She retired after Moon Pie died and settled things with her lawyer. Made sure her husband's assets were right and even her own will was updated. She handed the company over to one of her many children to take care. In her will, she stated that each other children and their children will get a fair cut of what the company is worth. It was too much to bare. Moon Pie really did make a difference because as soon as Pumpkin Pie left, the business turned into another lifeless zombie company like others. Six months later... Pumpkin Pie died leaving Pinkie one last message... "You were always so full of life, always wanting to put a smile on every pony's face. You were smiling when you were born and I hope when your time comes you'll smile and look back at all the great things you accomplished. Smile. Smile. Smile. Try to exceed what you learned from us. Maybe one day you'll have a business of your own. I'm sorry I can't see it for myself but promise me one thing... Never give up on any pony. No matter if they say they don't want help. Grandpa never gave up on me. Funny how you two are almost similar. Remember, grandma and grandpa are watching. And we're always proud no matter what. P.s. Smile Smile Smile."

Pinkie hit a massive depression. She couldn't function in school. She didn't do her chores. Just sat and mopped all day around her rock farm. Her parents sent her to a psychiatrist and was told that a new scenery might do her some good. Mr. and Mrs. Cake took her in no question. The Pies impacted their life so much they didn't even have to think twice. Pinkie's new life started off slow. The pink pony would just sulk in her room all day reading the same old book over again. She would slowly wander around the Sugar Cube Corner until Mrs. Cake started giving Pinkie some things to bake. Mr. and Mrs. Cake tried their best to copy Moon and Pumpkin Pie. Only to make themselves look ridiculous that Pinkie even laughed. Time would shift and Pinkie would start enjoying baking more often. Catering was so fun too. She got to meet a bunch of different ponies. Remember Pinkie. Smile! More and more Pinkie did this. The more parties she helped with the more wild she got.

**ooo**

"And that is how I was made." Pinkie proudly announced.

Fluttershy was crying and blowing her nose into a tissue. "That was such a sad story."

"Yeah." Rainbow used her arm to wipe her nose. "But I was expecting lasers somewhere in your story Pinkie."

**ooo**

**Please review...Thank You.  
><strong>

note: well, I felt like giving Pinkie another chapter to foreshadow something. And yes, it seems that they named Pumpkin Cake after Pumpkin Pie. Cute huh? Hope you all liked it. Any questions just leave them in the review or PM me.


	11. Act 2: The Monsters in my Head

**Regrets**

**By NocturneD**

_Note: Warning. A disturbing dream sequence ahead that is limited to what a K+ rating would allow. If you are disturbed by oil substance, deep thick fog, contortionists and vomiting please turn back now. You have been warned._  
>-<p>

**ooo**

"Like wow!" The cyan pony was astonished by her surroundings. "So far this is looking really good Pinkie!"

Pinkie played with her eyepatch again then snapped it back on, "Thanks Rainbow Dash. You really need to see my office."

"You get your own office?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yup." Pinkie waved her arms in happiness, "Just follow me." And so the girls ventured through the manor. Her office was easy to find, opened the large double doors to show a small waiting room complete with green carpeting and patterned wall paper, "This here is the waiting room just before you get to my office." Pinkie walked up to the large wooden door that had her name etched onto it and pulled. The girls looked in awe. Pink carpeting, pink walls. Book shelves lined up at the left and right side of the room. A fireplace just past the door. The room was huge. "So what do you girls think?"

"My word..." Apple Jack turned her head left then right, "Your office is huge."

Pinkie waved her friends over to the window terrace and opened it to reveal more open outdoor balcony. Wooden floor and in built bar area, "When summer arrives we'll use this area for our girls night out."

"Oh man Pinkie tell me this doesn't end." Dash was amazed.

Pinkie smiled, "Just out there is the courtyard. Guess we could use it for a pool party."

The pink pony showed her friends more of the complete parts of the manor from the club floor to the kitchen area to the food court. Even a spots for kiosks. There was a lot of potential in the place and couldn't believe something like this was finally close to Ponyville. Usually it was nothing but quant little shops and bakeries on the corner. More ideal for quiet towns but you could only deal with those types for so long. Finally, Ponyville can compete with Canterlot many thought this was a big opportunity. It had a long way for it to be more recognized than Manehatten or Fillydelphia but the wait will be worth it.

**ooo**

Pinkie went back to the Sugar Cube corner as it was closing for the night. She spent the entire day over at Planet Cupcakes checking on the progress and showing her friends around. It was tiring, first thing she did when she got to her room was flop down on her bed face first. Mrs. Cake mentioned she put something that was delivered earlier by a friend of Twilight's and she put it in her room so she can look at it. Apparently it was delivered a bit late and her friend apologized and hoped that Pinkie and Twilight can patch things up soon. Pinkie always loved presents but this could wait and she can look at it in the morning. She pulled the covers over herself and nuzzled her face into her pillow. And went to sleep...

**xxx**

Pinkie Pie awoke the next morning. She rose from her bed to hear the birds chirping with the rays of the sun peaking through her window. The pink pony trotted over to the window to greet the day. Outside it was the usual nice Ponyville with other ponies going about their business. Pinkie drew a big smile on her face as she whisked out her bedroom door to find everything as it was. Mr and Mrs Cake getting an early start as usual to prepare for the days quota. Inkie and Blinkie were playing with Pound and Pumpkin to replay for the Cakes hospitality. Mr and Mrs. Pie were exploring the market place to get a better look at Ponyville.

Pinkie was in a good mood. Well she was always in a good mood but today she felt like a new pony. She tugged on her eyepatch again while looking at her reflection in the hallway mirror to align it perfectly. She muttered how she hated fixing it for being loose no matter she tried to tighten it. She asked if Mr. And Mrs. Cake needed any help, they gave her a warm good morning hello and told her that things were being taken care of. Told her to take the day off again. What was there to do today? She could check Planet Cupcakes again but she was sure her friends were busy as stated after brunch what their plans were.

Pinkie ran through her options again. Go check on Planet Cupcakes or volunteer to help her friends? She must have talked her friends ears off the other day about her business so why not pay them a visit? She went to go see if Fluttershy needed any help with her animals. But upon arriving Pinkie didn't even notice the fog. She waved it off as the weather ponies probably had fog in the weekly schedule. She approached the cottage and politely knocked on the door. She called for Fluttershy. She knocked again. She peaked into the window, was dark inside. Really dark. Maybe she went out she thought.

A small voice rang out as she stepped past Fluttershy's mailbox.

"_Plea...please... Please..."_

It sounded pretty faint. She knew it didn't belong to Fluttershy. She called out to the voice. She ran around the outside of the cottage, she called and called but got no reply. Maybe she was hearing things. Something wasn't right here. She almost didn't want to leave the cottage alone, she tried banging on the door again and again until she caught the attention of Angel bunny. Pinkie asked if Fluttershy was home, he shook his head in a "no" fashion. Pinkie just looked at Angel and asked if he heard a faint voice. Again he shook his head. Pinkie just sighed and left, probably she was hearing things.

She walked all the way to Sweet Apple Acres. The fog started to pick up a little more. And fewer ponies out, she waved hello along the way. Some met her with a cold gaze. Pinkie just smiled and kept walking. She bounced towards the Apple family home. She knocked on the front door for Granny Smith to answer it. Granny smiled at the pink pony and asked her what brought her there. Pinky asked if Apple Jack was home. Granny told her that shew as out of town for something. Pinky gave a sad frown and bid farewell. Granny apologized and gave Pinky a small basket of apples for her troubles, Pinky graciously accepted them and thanked Granny. She turned around and left. The door slammed behind her. Her straight hair blew softly in the wind.

"I'm... I'm sor... I'm sorry..." The voice came back, still was faint but Pinkie could hear it. She turned around and called back. No answer. She gazed back at the Apple home. This was too unreal. She walked back and knocked on the door. Again Granny answer it, Pinkie asked if she heard a voice just then. Granny being hard of hearing had to ask Pinkie a few times to speak up. Pinkie raised her voice just enough for Granny to hear her. The elder pony just shook her head and said no. This all had to be in her head. Or was it? Maybe she could ask Big Mac. Granny said he was out as well.

Pinkie sighed and left to see Rarity at her boutique. She couldn't attend brunch the other day which was weird. Rarity was a fancy pony and loved fancy edicts, how could she turn down brunch? The pink pony waved it off as Rarity must have been busy. Still it was nice of her to encourage and help build Planet Cupcakes with her suggestions. Though Pinkie also felt bad, Crystal was supposed to be Rarity's friend. Rarity must have planned all sorts of things for her and Crystal to do as she wanted to move to Ponyville to start a business of her own. She remembered Rarity always trying to get Crystal's attention about fashion and the old days. Crystal would only form some short responses, she quit being a model and never felt she wanted to discuss that ever again. Rarity was crushed by this, fashion was what she did best. Now Crystal applauded Pinkie for whatever she came up with, if it was ridiculous Crystal worked with it until it became manageable. It was a remarkable friendship that only took just a simple idea. She kept work at work where it belonged unless the situation calls for it. Still Pinkie would wonder what a beautiful unicorn of another class would ever want to partner up with her. Also, what Rarity really wanted to do with Crystal is beyond her. She was her friend first but still why?

Pinkie knocked on Rarity's door. Sweetie Belle answered it of all ponies. The pink pony asked if Rarity was home. Sweetie Belle said she was but wasn't taking any house calls at the moment because she has an important client. The little white unicorn seemed to be in a better spirit today than she was a couple days ago. Pinkie asked if Sweetie was feeling better, the white unicorn only nodded and giggled. Pinkie asked if Sweetie would like an apple or two, the little pony said she would love to have one. She left the little unicorn a message if her sister was ever free for the day look her up if she feels like it. The little unicorn smirked and gave a weird grin. Too strange for Pinkie's knowledge. Pinkie just said her goodbyes and left...

"Why...wh...w...won't you..." The voice had gotten louder. This was terrifying Pinkie to the point where he heart almost stopped. The fog grew stronger and only a few ponies were out this time but continued their business as if it were nothing.

"This... This isn't right." Pinkie heaved again and again. Her forehead dripping sweat from her head like bullets.

A new crude sight started walking through the fog. She could see it plain as day. It was in the shape of a normal pony but entirely black. Almost leaking black. It minded its business and walked through Ponyville like it were a regular pony. "How come no pony is reacting to this?" She was shivering. Her options were to go home or go check on Twilight. Atleast Twilight could figure out something. Pinkie kept watching the oozing black pony with its back turned to her, she didn't know if it was friendly or intended to harm her but it was scary. The black droplets of goo it left behind was trailing every where it walked. It smelled awful to the point she wanted to puke. It was now or never. Plow it to Twilight's place and to tell her everything that's going on. "Oh please don't be still mad!" Pinkie heaved as she ran. Finally she made it and started banging on the door. She kept turning her head from the door to over her shoulder. Suddenly another black pony rounded the corner.

"Whee...re...are...you?" The voice called out. Now it was coming from the oozing mess. Pinkie held her breath. Too scared to even move. The black pony turned its head left then right with a bone cracking noise with each movement. Slowly it raised its hoof to start walking again with the cracking sounds.

_***CRACK* *CRACK***_

It moved away from Pinkie's parameter and walked down another road still contortedly. Moving its legs awkwardly.

_***CRACK* *CRACK***_

This was too much for Pinkie to bare. She knocked on the door again, trying to muffle her cries. That was too horrifying even for her. The creature had the most contorted white face she had ever seen. Wide mouth that stretched ear to ear, no teeth and replaced with a black abyss. The eyes, as if they were hollowed out and painted over with black paint. It moaned... And boy did it moan as if it were a zombie in pain. What pain? Pinkie didn't care she wanted in. She banged and banged until finally Twilight answered it. Pinkie Pie looked up at Twilight...

"TWILIGHT I..." Pinkie suddenly gasped.

Only that it wasn't Twilight. This pony in front of her had her mouth split open from eat to ear. Oil like liquid dripped from her mouth. The black hollowed eyes dripped an ink substance down her cheek. The oil was getting all over her front side. This version of Twilight has obviously been crying... or atleast appeared to be.

"I...I...I...m... S...rry..." This Twilight heaved, but when she exhaled more oil flowed out of her mouth. Spilling onto the floor like she can't stop. "I'...mm sor...sorrr...rr..." The Twilight creature wailed while trying to grab hold of Pinkie. Pinkie screamed and cried, she tried to break Twilight's grip but she couldn't. "I...I...I'm SOR...R..R...I...nee...I...nee!" Twilight kept vomiting oil as it started to get all over Pinkie's fur. Pinkie had no choice but to punch Twilight in the face. She threw her arm back...

***BAM***

Twilight fell over squirming on the floor bathing in the oil substance. She arched her back while trying to stand up but the liquid made it impossible for her to stand up. Twilight fell backwards again then looked up at Pinkie. "I...don't...wa..wan...t...to...die...alone...

Pinkie looked at her own hooves. Stained with the ink that bled from Twilight's mouth. Her head hurt she couldn't see straight almost like something threw a black sheet over her eyes. She raced to the mirror. It was what she expected. All her tears were black. The inside of her own mouth wasn't red anymore and now black. She felt sick to her stomach and forced herself to vomit. Nothing would come out except for black spit and black tears.

"PIn..kie..PINK...IE..PInk...IE..." The black Twilight cried with its creepy echoing voice. "PINKIE..PINKIE...PINKIE! PINKIE PINKIEPINKIEPINKIE!"

Pinkie grabbed the ball bat near the television set that Spike would keep nearby. She wandered over to Twilight as she kept crying and spraying more ink all over the floor. The pink pony felt terrible at first then started tapping her other hoof with the bat. She raised the bat over her head preparing to strike. Suddenly Twilight lifted her head and vomited more oil but straight into Pinkie's face. The pink pony reeled back as Twilight got back up again then started punching Pinkie over and over again.  
><em><strong><br>*WHACK*  
><strong>_

_***WHACK***_

_***BAM***_

**xxx**

Pinkie woke up in her bed screaming. Covered in sweat. Her chest rising up and down. Her arms and legs kicking the sheets. Mrs. Cake opened the door and flipped on the light switch. She ran to Pinkie to ease her tension, Mr. Cake came in after and tried to restrain her arms and legs. Pinkie shouted like she was being murdered.

**ooo**

**Thank you please review!**

Note: Now. Before you go off saying this story might have jumped the shark please don't assume that. I was thinking this story had more potential and should dive a little deeper. I think this whole story presented well enough for a K+ story but think I should up the rating a little bit. If you guys disagree and say this should stay K+ voice your opinion in the review section. If you would like to see this story dwell with dark stories such as this chapter, again opinion in review. If you guys decide you didn't like it. I'll just keep this as a reminder as how deep Pinkie's character really is in this story along with Twilight's. Just call this a dream interpreter and figure out what the creatures and the dream mean. But if you guys strongly think this chapter doesn't fit, I'll consider redoing it.


	12. Act 2: What Grows Inside

**Regrets**

**By NocturneD**

_Note: Frankly the last chapter didn't really make people cringe and get the response I was hoping for. If anything I probably turned away readers because of that. Only one reviewer really told me their opinion on the rating and I can respect them for it. So for right now, I'll be going down the K+ route a little longer until the action calls for it. For every one else thanks for your support. _  
>-<p>

Spike the dragon sorted through the mail that was just delivered, "Bill, bill, bank notice, Planet Cupcakes flier." The dragon flipped the flier over, "Coming Soon to Ponyville a nightclub like no other created by Ponyville's own Pinkie Pie and Sleipnir's Crystal Clear. Reserve your kiosks and spaces because they're going fast." He thought it was rather cool. "A club sounds awesome!" He threw the flier to the side and went back through the mail, "New coupon book. Some more of Twilight's magazines. Renew subscription. JCPony catalog. Young mothers..." He looked at the mother pamphlet, he remembered it was awkward enough getting this subscription in the first place at the magazine rack. "That's the last girly thing I'm getting." He flipped to the last letter and his eyes shot open to see where the return address from. "Uh Twilight!"

Twilight has been working at a slower pace more than usual. That being unwell and all as she holstered the last of the books in her own bedroom. She used her free hoof to rub her eyes that apparently darkened over the past week due to a lack of sleep. She was told over the course of time to worry, but to Twilight that's all she ever does. She turned her head as she heard scurrying up the stairs as her assistant would call her name over and over again. The door flung open with an anxious dragon jogging to her front holding up a letter. The purple unicorn used her magic to grab hold of the envelop and read the return address. It was what the next thing she feared. A letter from her parents.

The mental images raced through her brain. She came from a family that was understand but yet expects highly of each member. That's what scared her. If she tells her mother one little thing, then suddenly aunt Glitter or uncle Glow or cousin Shine or even great aunt Milky Way knows. From every single deans list she made to every little rash she had since infancy. Making the deans list got her money sure but a rash all she would get are AWW from her family. Then there were times when her mom and dad did get upset with her of not keeping track of dates when she was still being taught by Celestia. The family would organize special parties and her mother wanted her to contact her right away to know when she was coming. Twilight was a girl that kept to her studies and often stayed at the castle as agreed upon by Celestia herself.

ooo

There were a few times where she made her parents upset. Mostly her mom as her dad was forgiving and knew she couldn't keep her guard down. Her mother also was understanding but not at first. She had the whole mojo of being friendly out in public and love having fun and social at parties. Its just when there are no pony else around except her dad, brother and her. She gets a bit testy and can really yell up a storm if you do something wrong. Sure that's what a mom does and its pretty understanding if you drive your carriage through the front window but if you leave toys, food or anything out that shouldn't be on the floor or on the couch she can really yell. That's one of the reasons why Twilight moved to the castle so she didn't have to hear her mom criticize the way her family lived. Being lazy wasn't an option, not even on Saturdays and Sundays were the worst. Not allowed to sleep past nine o'clock am as she wants every pony up and running. If she saw a messy room and it wasn't cleaned up by the end of the day she would use a scare tactic of getting a garbage can, how much this worked for Twilight and her tidiness. Fearing that if she left anything ever out her mom would throw away her books. But that was just silly, every pony's mom had their ways of scaring their children into discipline.

As what you can describe Twilight's relationship with her parents. She rather live far from them where she can make her own rules but still ends up following a few of them. It wasn't like her parents were bad. Her mother would hang all of her A graded papers on the refrigerator, her father would take her out for ice cream. Her dad would cheer her up with books and games they would play. He even made up a game where cleaning and doing house hold chores can be fun.

Though Twilight did have her bad times when growing up as well. Since her father worked a usual nine to five job four to five days a week, her mother would have to do the raising. For instances Twilight was like any other filly when going to the store and finding something she wanted but couldn't have. She would beg, cry and make a scene. Her mother like any other mother would make light threats saying she either stops screaming like a two year old or she isn't allowed dessert. Or whatever. Never before did any pony see a little filly crying that she wanted a book. Usually Twilight knew her place and kept quiet.

But there has been an instance where she learned to never do anything what she pulled as she one time shop lifted a book by sneaking it in and out of the cart when her mother was not looking. Prior that this took place a week when she saw her brother Shining Armor take five bits from their mom's purse and thought no one was looking. She didn't say anything. Twilight thought it was a sure fire plan and snuck the book back into the cart when all the items were scanned until the alarm went off which really scared her. Her and her mother pulled to the side by a receipt checker and went over the items they bought. Her little heart raced faster and faster as the receipt checker dove deeper into the cart and Twilight hung her head in shame not saying anything. Ofcourse the book was found, her mother just looked at her with cold eyes then told the receipt checker to put it back and apologized. What happened when she got home, let's just say Twilight was taught why stealing was wrong with a belt hitting her bottom. Scolded, sent to her room with no supper. Her mother didn't talk to her with a cheery tone for about a week and half until Twilight broke down crying saying she was sorry. Though the receipt checker was real nice about it and thought it was just something that fell into the cart by accident, her mother went with that story incase any of her friends asked.

Twilight never stole anything ever again, borrowing things are another matter and makes sure they come back in one piece. Yep, Twilight was just an average filly growing up until she got to the school for gifted unicorns. She wanted her independence and got it, but still missed her mom and dad the first year. Family events would come up with her mother calling her and trying to remind her that a party, anniversary, birthday was coming up. And Twilight would come up with an excuse saying that she has exams. She loved staying at the castle and Celestia enjoyed having her around. Though Twilight pulled a move she only half regretted on by missing her cousin's wedding which really made her mother upset. Her cousin wanted her to be one of the bridesmaid and would get messages, Twilight ignored them. She really disliked her cousin Aura; would always make fun of her for keeping her face in the books. She always has some sad story to tell and her family would fall for it, even to go out of her way to make up stories about Twilight. Now would you go to that pony's wedding if she made up stories about you for being different? Twilight just threw the wedding invitation and all her mom's messages into a drawer somewhere and kept to her studies. The messages would get more urgent as her mom would send more and more until the day of the wedding. Twilight asked Celestia to ignore the messages. Celestia ofcourse asked why. Twilight explained, Celestia tried to encourage her to put the past behind her but it still bothered her. Celestia was disappointed with Twilight's choice but understood that there was more to her cousin Aura she didn't want to tell. What Twilight didn't know was that Celestia was also invited to the wedding, but Celestia canceled to keep Twilight company and to talk things over and made up some excuse to the bride's family that an emergency came up and Twilight was just the pony to help her. Her cousin Aura didn't take the news too well of a princess not coming to her wedding.

Twilight's mom called one last time and told her the wedding was alright. But the reception was terrible, it wasn't even over by the time she called. She explained that cousin Aura was the most ungrateful bride she had ever met. For every time Twilight didn't answer her message Aura had smack to say about her saying all she was doing was trying to is do something nice for her and stop being a shut in. Twilight's mother was slowly trying to suppress her anger. She was mad at both her daughter and her niece. The night of the reception came, Celestia sent her royal messenger to give the bad news saying she wouldn't be coming. That's when Aura went on a rant once the messenger also pardoned Twilight Sparkle. Aura could have just shook it off but she didn't, the whole night all she did was whine and rave how she tried to set up a table for the princess to be an honored guest and how perfect her wedding was supposed to be. She said she was holding a brides maid position for Twilight only because she was her cousin. Then she said more bad things that just made Twilight's mom just snap. She told her that she can whine and moan all she wants but once you insult her daughter behind her back then you crossed the line. Twilight's mom took back her wedding gift and envelope full of money, flipped off cousin Aura and her high nosed spoiled family and left. Once her mom explained what happened, Twilight felt a tear go down her cheek. Her mom stood up for her and she wished she could of have seen it. Twilight and Celestia laughed at the video her father recorded of her mom telling off cousin Aura.

**ooo**

The purple unicorn slowly opened the envelop and unfolded the letter. She took a deep breath and exhaled then started to read;

_Dear Twilight, _

_Words can not express how happy I am when I read the last few paragraphs of your letter. I had your father read your letter to me while I was putting the frosting on the cake for your aunt's birthday a few days ago. I had to stop a few times to listen better because of the pickle you explained you got yourself into and prayed for the best that things will work out for the better. _

_I don't approve of you hitting your friend and I thought you know better than that but I'm sure she'll forgive you if you sit down with her an apologize. I'm sorry for your library not getting the money it needed surely things will go look out for the place. But as first hearing that I was going to be a grandmother that's when I ruined the cake with the frosting all over it. I ripped the letter from him and read it again and again. To my surprise I thought Shining Armor and Cadence would make me a grandma first. While family values come first in this family, I trust that you and Gigawatt are considered getting married. Your father and I would very much like to meet him as from what you wrote about him he seems nice and hopefully does the right thing._

_What about your lessons with Princess Celestia? Will those continue? I'm just as confused right now, if you spoke with the princess about this matter yet. I am a little disappointed and never thought anything like this would happen but... My disappointment can't stay forever, you are a grown mare and can make your own decisions. You have your reasons. Just please don't ever take this as me saying you're throwing your life away. Life began for you once you stepped out of your room to go to the castle. You make many twists and turns even pick up some passengers along the way. I just want to say, you'll always have my support no matter what happens. I want you to have a better life than your father than I did. We sheltered you and your brother and you learned the hard way how life works. We love you no matter what. It's your time to shine. _

_But just to give you a heads up. Your cousin Aura is also pregnant for the third time and no doubt she is going to make a big deal out this. We wish her the best considering what happened at the wedding years ago but still aren't talking to her and her family. You're our main concern. We would like to check up on you if you feel like having us over. Or if things are getting tough in Ponyville we were wondering if you could come back to Canterlot? Also, don't you think its about time you got a phone? We tried looking you up in the phone book even wrote to you even Celestia for more contact information. You barely talk to us anymore. Oh dear. This sounds like I'm nagging right? Anyway, we're very happy and want to spend more time with you. Almost like yesterday you were trying to feed mashed peas to Smarty Pants._

_P.S._

_Your father raced up and down the street screaming happily that he's going to be a grandfather once we finished you letter. Don't worry, I didn't tell all our relatives if you catch my drift._

Luv Mom

Twilight sighed in relief, they weren't mad and too judgmental but could still there was a bit of disappointment. But that was quickly replaced with their happiness. The kind of happiness they share, proud for their children's success. She folded the letter and slid it back into its envelope to try and think of something later to write back. Maybe she should get a phone she thought but then again her mother would be leaving endless messages.

Spike just looked at her, "So how'd they take it?"

Twilight smiled, "They took it well. They want me and Watt to meet them for dinner sometime."

"You tell him yet?" Spike crossed his arms.

Twilight froze, "Um..."

"You didn't did you?" Spike frowned. "Twilight it's been a week once you found out!"

Twilight winced and backed away, "I know. I know it's just..."

"What?" Spike unfolded his arms.

The purple unicorn's lip trembled, "It's just what... what..."

"Twilight?" Spike titled his head, "Oh no..."

"What if he doesn't want it?" Twilight cried.

"Why wouldn't he?" Spike stepped closer to his big sister and grabbed another hankerchief.

"I don't know it's just so sudden!" Twilight cried harder. "I BLEW IT! I'M CELESTIA'S PROTEGE! I OPEN MY HEART UP TO SOME PONY AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS!" She patted her stomach as it still had a growing baby inside. Spike has seen Twilight go overboard with constant worrying about trying to be perfect a few times but this one takes the cake. Twilight continued to hold her stomach. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LEARN ABOUT FRIENDSHIP WITH A MINIATURE ME CRAWLING AROUND? I GOT A LIBRARY TO RUN! WHAT IF THE BABY GETS HURT?" Still her stomach looked normal like it was for the past year except for growing a couple of inches in height and developed a nice body for herself. Quite a flank she developed as well. Was so even Rarity was jealous where she considered plastic surgery.

"Twilight calm down!" Spike shouted, "If I learned anything its that stress is bad for the baby! Also giving it honey for some reason..." He tapped his cheek with his pointy finger. Twilight blew her nose into the hankerchief and ruined Spike's train of thought. "Well, hope about the next time he comes in you tell him?"

"I dunno..." Twilight sniffed.

"Twilight you worry too much." Spike pointed his finger at her. "You got to take a chance and if you don't tell him then he's going to be wondering why you're getting fat..."

"I'm fat?" She winced then started crying again. "I'M GOING TO BE SO FAT THAT HE WON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! ADMIT IT I'M ALREADY THE SIZE OF A HOUSE!"

Spike threw his arms up in defeat, "It's not that Twilight. I mean who knows if he might just pack up and leave one day before him even knowing." Twilight gasped. He was right. What if Watt decides to leave Ponyville again? Even so what if he doesn't even go to Canterlot? This gave Twilight a deeper pain in her stomach, she moaned. Spike started to worry, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know maybe I should sit down or something." Twilight walked over to her bed.

"Maybe I should call a doctor or something?" Spike worried.

"Just... hand me a bucket." Twilight tried to slide into her bed.

"Maybe some soup and lemon water?" Spike asked.

"Yeah... that sounds..." Twilight moaned, "Sounds good." She winced in slight discomfort.

Spike raced down the stairs and out the door to call for help. It was obvious that Twilight was unwell.

**to be continued... please review!**

note: Uh oh. Looks like something is building up. And yes, I think I'd give Pinkie a break for this chapter though I'm still hoping it would turn some heads. This chapter, I can feel abit sad about because we all have those memories we weren't proud of when we were kids and our parents are trying their best to set us right. I never stole anything but I had friends who did and it was shocking that they would even think that. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

to anon: thanks for pointing out the little error. boy ain't my face red.


	13. Act 2: The Act of Confession

**Regrets**

**By NocturneD**

_Note: I think I'm noticing a pattern here._  
>-<p>

Twilight opened her eyelids slowly. Her sight blurry and could only remember her feelings getting the best of her with her breathing getting heavier, her heart racing, her stomach started to hurt. That's when she climbed into her bed to try and tried to relax. The pain remained until now. Slowly she raised her head and rubbed her eyes until her vision restored. To her realization she wasn't in the library anymore, not in her own bed anymore. The feeling of a gown covered her torso along with a bed sheet.

She was in the hospital no doubt. Her eyes adjusted keeping her sight on the dim light hanging over the visitor couch not too far from her bed. There she saw her assistant Spike snuggled up against a grown pegasus. Spike was a sleep resting his head on chest of his big brother in spirit and listening to the rhythmic heart beat. The grey pegasus lifted his own hat covered head. Twilight looked at him and knew he wasn't getting enough sleep, the bags under his eyes were a big clue. With his eyelids half shut all he could do is murmur, little did Twilight knew is that he and Spike stayed with her since she arrived.

"Watt?" She mumbled.

The pegasus grumbled while cradling the dragon not wanting to disturb him.

"Watt?" She asked a bit louder, this time he heard her clearly. He snapped awake with a slight gasp almost waking the dragon up. Carefully he laid Spike onto his little scaly back onto the couch then gently placed a blanket onto him. Spike only stirred for a second then turned over. Watt took this as a sign that he was comfortable where he was, he focused back to Twilight and slowly walked over to her.

"You had us all worried Twinkle." He brushed her bangs apart to let her horn poke through with his hoof and lightly chuckled. "You really have to stop over reacting to every little thing. Doctor said you had an anxiety attack." And with that he wrapped his arms around her embracing her into a comforting hug.

She nearly choked on her words, "I'm sorr...y.. I made you worry." She knew her anxiety was going to get the best of her one day and it finally happened where it was going to matter the most. "I just received a letter from my.. parents about.. um..." She held her tongue, she was nervous again.

Watt tilted his head in curiosity and frowned in disappointment, "I take it they didn't respond to well to you hitting Pinkie and locking yourself up?"

Twilight gasped slightly then rubbed the back of her head, "Well... yes... pretty much the same response as princess Celestia's..." She trailed with her words again, "To sit down with... Pinkie and just tell her I'm sorry."

"Yeah it's... been a week or so." Watt tried to keep his voice low and not to wake Spike. "Twilight seriously if you're that worried about Pinkie you're just going to have to let her hear you out... but I'm getting the feeling there is something more to your letter." Twilight tried to hide her face within her hair, "Is it the library still?"

Twilight didn't reply. Her head hung in shame.

Watt sighed then put on a small comforting smile, "Come on. Spike wouldn't try to bust down my door and every pony else's if it wasn't important." His face was inches away from hers, "He wouldn't have been crying if you weren't in trouble."

Twilight brushed her bangs away from her eyes and looked at Watt dead in the eyes, "Spike didn't tell you anything?"

Watt shook his head, "He just said you were wincing in pain and you had to lay down."

"Did the doctors talk to you?" Twilight asked.

"Spike actually pulled the doctor to the side and asked, then Spike and the girls told me while I was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Saying about your anxiety attack and it really hurt your stomach. So Spike heard that you were going to be okay but should relax more." Watt explained, "Plus Spike said you had something to tell me."

Twilight sighed, "Yes... it... does concern you and me."

"And I'm all ears." Watt soothed.

Twilight let her eyes nervously swat left to right while explaining, "Well... yeah we've been friends for quite some time now ever since we were little though... eh we weren't exactly close yet. But I always thought you were a thoughtful pony for letting me read the books on the stand without paying and eh... Well.." The purple unicorn trailed off again, "I..."

"Twilight please..." Watt rested his arm around her again just to comfort her. "Just relax with your reason."

The purple unicorn sighed again, "Well we... well... the time before I hired you to work for me I developed feelings for you and..." Her cheeks flushed.

Watt chuckled and brushed her cheek with his snout, "I remember, when I was still happily a student at Sleipnir academy and worked along side of Sky Dancer." Her expression dropped from little happiness to sorrow, remembering those times he once had.

"Those feelings never diminished and... well... those nights where I invited you up into my room. We put ourselves to the test..." She blushed, "And I... because of that... I... I..."

"Just tell him already Twilight." Spike mumbled from the couch.

The two looked over at the little dragon who probably was pretending to sleep this entire time. The two chuckled, but Twilight was still a bit nervous, "I'm... pregnant." She hung her head in shame, ready to hear his reaction. "And... you're the father." She shut her eyes quickly not wanting to see the worst. But to her surprise it never came, she quickly said, "I hope you're not mad!"

She opened one eye closets to the grey pegasus to only find his mouth wide open. It was what she expected, he was too shocked to say anything. Then he snorted happily, "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "Please... I'm sorry."

He wrapped his other arm around her this time pulling her into a lovers hug and happily giggled, "Why are you sorry?"

She sniffed, "I thought...you would get mad and shout at me..." Tears quickly rolled down her cheeks, "You shout that it couldn't possibly be yours and you'll leave me."

"Why would you assume that Twilight?" Watt looked into her eyes.

She just cried and threw her head into his chest. And Watt let her while rubbing her back to calm her down.

**oxo**

A couple years ago, Princess Celestia made the trip to Sleipnir academy to make a mandatory audit. She brought along her prized student to enjoy the sights. The train ride was pretty much nothing special until you got to see the outskirts OdeTown and finally into the city. It was breath taking, almost like Twilight stepped into the future herself. The roads were always paved, the stores themselves were remarkable that had automatic doors. The buildings were shaped nothing like the ones back in Canterlot, well some were depending on the development. Horse less carriages drove by. Something Twilight never sees every day.

Princess Celestia's limo finally halted. The academy guard opened the door and the princess stepped out to find a warm welcome from the citizens, staff and students cheering for her. Twilight gasped, normally ponies would bow before her but these were up on their hoofs chanting. Twilight asked Celestia if this was appropriate. Celestia just laughed it off and told Twilight there was nothing to worry about, other parts of Equestria have their ways of showing appreciation. Celestia spoke with the chancelier of the academy and loved every minute of seeing the academy again. Twilight was also excited venturing into a new school and learning what it teaches that the school for unicorns might not.

While Celestia gets to know the staff, the chancelier assigned two students to show Twilight around and to sit on one of their classes. That's when Twilight met Watt for maybe the second or third time in many years since childhood. He grew taller than what he used to be a scruffy little colt with short wings, into a young stallion with pretty slick wings. Dressed in academy appropriate clothing. His dark hair spiked into odd places, Twilight chuckled at it being silly. Watt just grumbled and waved it off, he found her annoying.

"So... um..." Twilight tried to start the conversation off.

"Hurry up..." He muttered coldly, "I'm going to be late for class."

"BROTHER WAIT!" A female voice called out. A tall white female pegasus gently landed in front of the two dressed in a female version of the academy uniform. Her white wings folded as she touched the ground gracefully. Twilight was in awe, a pony that could match Celestia's beauty stood right there in front of her, she was shorter than her Twilight was sure but still. Her golden brown mane tied in a pony tail with a matching tail that was long as well. Her eyes were a light ice blue color but were something majestic.

"Verdandi you know I don't like waiting..." Watt grunted.

"It wouldn't hurt to wait Gigawatt." Verdandi spoke softly, almost peace settling within her voice. She looked at Twilight and smiled.

"Uh..." Twilight stuttered, "I'm... uh..."

"Yeah yeah.. Verdandi this is Twinkle Spackle, Twinkle Spackle this is my sister Verdandi." Watt waved his hoof in an uncaring motion.

"Brother that's not nice." Verdandi protested. She looked down at the embarressed Twilight, "I'm Verdandi. Top student of Sleipnir academy; sophomore year also president of the literature club. I take it you met my twin brother Gigawatt."

"Um... yes..." Twilight nervously laughed. Watt grumbled.

"Well it just so happens that Gigawatt and I have the same class next period so why don't you come with us?" Verdandi smiled.

"Wow... I... I would be honored." Twilight smiled. "So what's the next class and who teaches it?"

"Literature three. Taught by one of the best teachers this side of Equestria. Professor Sleigh." Verdandi happily explained, "The way he teaches really inspires a generation."

"In a nutshell he's one of those teachers that tells you to seize the day." Watt rolled his eyes. "Plus he thinks he's funny when really he's just crazy."

Verdandi kicked Watt in the flank, "Father is a great teacher." She looked back at Twilight while Watt winced in pain, "I think you would really like him. He really likes to teach and has his own library with a vast collection of books he collected over the years."

Twilight gasped, "You have my attention."

"Wow... She's adorkable." Watt sneered. Then he looked at Twilight again, "Have we met before?"

"Um... I don't think so." Twilight rubbed the back of her head.

**oxo**

Boy has the time can really change a pony. Watt could slap himself for not being a very good host from the start but later felt more proud when he spent more time with Twilight he appreciated her a bit more. Once he was hired to work for her, he didn't necessarily want a relationship at first but he appreciated her giving him encouragement. Months would go by and the two would get closer and closer until they would finally take the step and start dating and then one thing would lead to another. Now there he was, holding the pony that was carrying his child. Twilight calmed down over time and enjoyed being held close. Soon she was giggling and rubbing her face into his throat. Watt then rubbed his snout against hers.

While Spike smiled and finally went off to dreamland with his back still to the ponies.

**ooo**

**Please Review**

Well. I had two different ideas how Twilight could have confessed. This one which didn't turn out as great and another one which is rather etchy to pull off and pretty much makes Twilight keep her secret for awhile longer. And yes, Watt was rather a jerk back then as his personality I sort of stole from Sasuke Uchiha's from the Naruto series. Hell, I can imagine Watt with his voice too so it makes it easier to read his parts. While, yes surprising I gave him a twin sister. Sounds a bit like a last minute throw in but I think she's a nice addition and keeps Watt in place to be nicer. I stole her personality and hair from the character Belldandy of the Ah My Goddess series. Seriously check it out, she's gorgeous and can make your heart melt. So does this mean that Twilight's sub plot is ending already? Not quite. She still has a mountain to climb as with Pinkie. Also if anyone else wants to want to know more about Watt's back story I can do that but can try to not make it the center of attention. If anyone got any suggestions go ahead and make them, as long as they are reasonable.


	14. Act 2: Seize the Day

**Regrets**

**By NocturneD**

Note: Maybe I should have done the previous chapter a bit different?

**ooo**

Twilight Sparkle had her evaluation from the doctor and simply told her that she had a case of anxiety that could greatly effect her self-esteem let alone the baby if gone on unchecked. The doctor would have liked to prescribe some medication but due to being pregnant it was not possible. The doctor recommended Twilight do some exercises and take up more hobbies, if she had to do more work around the library she should limit herself more and more as the months go along. Any physical stress could result in an early birth according to the doctor as well as giving a list of dos and do nots. She had a lot of reading to do, not that she did not enjoy it.

Twilight got to leave the hospital later that day and caught a cab to take her, Spike and Watt back to the library. Upon entering the library again, Twilight looked the incomplete mess which she could barely even recognize anymore. She wanted to bawl over it but it would not do any good. Promises were made then they were broken, the money that was meant for the library just stopped coming as the mayor said so. The reason she gave was pretty simple as they ran into a budget cut problem. But some ponies have been shifty eyed lately particularly Rainbow Dash though Twilight has not seen much of the rainbow haired pegasus much.

"So what's going to happen to the library now?" Spike asked while picking up a couple of books that were knocked over on the floor from the previous night.

Twilight replied, "I have no clue." She looked around sadly, "All that effort just had to stop. I mean..." She sighed again, "What good is this place now? What pony is going to want to come in here?"

Watt spoke up, "Well what kind of ponies would come in here back then?"

Twilight turned her head to look at him straight in the eye, "Well... my friends... And maybe the kids who might need help looking something up. And..." She turned her head, "Oh... no pony really comes in here. There are times when I would let meetings go on here but that's it."

Watt raised an eyebrow, "You would think that a quiet town like this that really doesn't have a lot of technology would embrace the old ways of entertainment."

Twilight sat her plot onto the hardwood floor, "Is this place really that boring?"

"I wouldn't say boring." Spike picked up another book, "Just every pony here got what they need and never really questioned it." The little dragon handed the books back onto the free shelves then walked back over to one of the night stands to bring up a flier. "Now this is something to get excited for."

Watt peered over Spike's shoulder, "Planet Cupcakes?" Nodding slowly, "Yeah I heard about this place. It's supposed to be Ponyville's new hot spot."

"I know it sounds so cool." Spike giggled with excitement. "Rarity told me that it's going to have a lot of neat stuff in there besides a club! A candy store. An internet cafe. A store to buy donuts and coffee."

"Sounds awfully like a miniature mall." Watt remarked.

"You know how cool that would be?" Spike smiled with hope.

"Depends if Ponyville wants that kind of publicity." Watt replied. "I mean with ponies coming from neighboring towns just to check out Planet Cupcakes they might be curious and wander into Ponyville to check it out."

"Doesn't seem so bad." Twilight added.

"Yeah. Not bad but depending on how well Planet Cupcakes does, Ponyville might become a well-known town." Watt threw in, "Or if Cupcakes falls flat then nothing happens. But if the former happens then this library might have a chance to rake in some ponies curious to visit."

"I'm all for it then." Twilight smiled then brought up another point, "Incase Cupcakes does get the publicity to have ponies come in then this place is still a mess unless I get the money I need to complete."

"Oh yeah." Watt formed a sweat bead over his head. A sudden vibration came from his inside pocket, he fetched inside to pull out his cell phone. "A text from sis..." He pressed the text button, "Dear little brother, I got your message about Twilight. Is she okay? Dad also wants to know. Love Verdandi."

Watt had a pretty decent relationship with his sister and father. Would call each other every week or so. Family is family. He centered his focus on the purple unicorn again, "So are you feeling alright to keep walking around? You want to lay down or something? Are you hungry?"

Twilight felt alright. She took the doctor's advice seriously not to try to over exert herself. "I'm quite alright." She noticed him checking his phone, "Some pony calling?

Watt smiled, "Just my sister and dad. They want to know what's up and if you're okay."

Twilight let out a giggle, "Tell them I'm fine and thanks for asking. Also the baby is alright if you haven't told them yet."

Watt froze, "Oh that..."

"Hmmm?" Twilight tilted her head in question. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't tell them about us yet." Watt formed another sweat bead.

"Oh right." Twilight giggled. "Well you can tell them the good news."

"Okay then." He chuckled, "Watch this though." He typed in the message of Twilight being alright along with her carrying Watt's child. He sent the message and put down the phone on a table top.

"What's suppose to happen?" Twilight blinked.

"Just watch." Watt chuckled.

"You have two new voice mail. Message one." The phone announced. "Now playing voice mail."

"AHHH!" A female screamed on the other line with excitement. "I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT OH MY STARS! OH MY STARS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Verdandi squealed with joy then stopped, "Oh... oh sorry. The entire store is looking at me like I'm a mad pony... oh dear. Call me back later. Congratulations you two, hopefully we can have dinner sometime together. I'm so proud of you little brother. Especially you Twilight Sparkle. Oh yeah make sure to drink plenty of tomato juice you want a strong healthy baby."

"End of message." The phone announced. "Message two."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Another scream came on again with excitement.

Twilight blinked, "I think it is trying to play the same message again."

Watt narrowed his eyes, "No that's dad over reacting again."

**ooo**

The trip to Sleipnir academy had its merits. Twilight got to sit in on Watt and Verdandi's classes and learn along with them. Ofcourse with Twilight she really felt like she was part of the class raising her hoof to answer questions. Though she really didn't have to because of being a guest. But going to Professor Sleigh's class was rather interesting as he wasn't like any other professor at the academy.

The classroom was quite large. Could seat about eighty students. Twilight descended the staircase and followed Watt to his spot to the front row desk that stretched long ways as with the other tables behind them. The purple unicorn looked around, left, right, then behind herself. Verdandi eventually joined them and sat on Twilight's other side.

"Wow. Is every classroom like this?" Twilight smiled.

"Most of them. Classes like cooking and art are more leveled and appropriate." Verdandi smiled, she arched her neck out to look at her brother who was just sitting like he didn't care. "You do the assignment due today?"

"Yup..." Watt mumbled.

"The full ten pages typed out?" Verdandi asked again.

"Yes..." Watt grunted.

Twilight frowned, "He is not big on homework is he?" She asked.

"No pony is but homework given out by Professor Sleigh usually is worth it." Verdandi explained. The classroom started to fill with more students also dressed in their uniforms and took their seats. Still chattering away about other things. Time passed. Still no teacher. Twilight looked up at the clock to see it was ten past two already.

"Is the professor usually this late?" Twilight asked.

"No but if he ever was there's a good reason. Probably because of the princess being here." Verdandi un-zipped her binder to look through her assignment papers.

"You mean mom being here..." Watt tapped his foot slowly and crossed his arms. From the side entrance door princess Celestia was joined by the chancelier who was an elder male earth pony along with his assistant; a much younger stallion with facial hair. Both dressed in different academy tier uniforms to represent leadership. The three of them sat down at another desk that was on the ground floor to the side area next to the teacher's desk. Celestia had her guards on each side of the table. The students watched in awe as the princess was sitting in the classroom with them.

"Wait what?" Twilight blinked. Before she could ask anymore the entrance exploded with a swift kick from a tall light grey earth pony. Twilight instantly turned around and looked up. There stood a tall pony with a spiked dark mane. He wore a black dress shirt with no tie. The grey pony took off his glasses and placed them into his shirt pocket. The students were all eyes on the pony at the top of the stairs.

"Great. This is probably where he makes his dramatic entrance." Twilight thought.

And then... The grey stallion did something shocking that the purple unicorn never thought a teacher would ever do. He jumped onto the last row's table top and started to descend the tables like as they were a staircase. The students started to cheer for their odd professor. Students slid their chairs over to make sure the professor had a clear way to descend. He set foot onto Twilight's part of the desk then did a summersault. The students clopped and cheered. The professor stood up and raised his arms in praise. Then Twilight spotted something odd about the professor.

"Told you he is weird." Watt frowned.

Twilight counted, "One... two... four... six... eight..." Her eyes widened, "He has eight limbs?"

"You never seen a Sleipnir pony before?" Verdandi asked.

Twilight shook her head, "N..no I haven't. I only read about them and they are rare."

"Well... one's standing right there Twinkle." Watt raised his arm to point.

The eight legged pony smiled as he looked at Celestia along with the chancelier and his assistant sitting in his class for the day. Then he looked back at his students and shouted happily, "Good day class it's a great day isn't it?"

The students moaned, apparently it was a rough day for most of them. Professor Sleigh grinned mischievously, "Oh come on guys the day is almost over." He waved his hoof in a circle and laughed. "Today we got a very special guest all the way from Canterlot, the princess herself. Princess Celestia! Let's all give her a warm hoof!" He rilled up his students to start clopping. They cheered. Celestia waved and took a bow. Then one student whistled. Twilight gasped at the insolence but the other students just laughed including the professor.

"Alright alright calm down guys." Sleigh chuckled, "Now I trust you all finished your ten page analysis on our previous book; The Draconequus Games. As I'll be taking them at the end of class. For our next book we'll be discussing; The Starswirl Chronicles as I actually got my hoofs on advanced copies and I think it would be a good way to discuss a historical pony."

Twilight gasped and mumbled excitedly, "That book doesn't come out until three days."

"Unfortunately the entire shipment didn't come in and I ran out of copies until I got to four period." The professor sighed "I apologize I know some of you were itching for a new book series to read."

Twilight slammed her head onto the desk.

Professor Sleigh walked up to Twilight, "Yes I know I heard ponies who got advanced copies said the book was good but we're short." He looked down at Twilight and smiled. "Excuse me." He tapped on her head.

Twilight gasped then flushed. "Uh...uh sorry."

Professor Sleigh motioned for Twilight to stand up. "I understand you're a student of the princess. How does that feel?"

Twilight stuttered, "Uh... Oh a great opportunity!" She smiled.

Sleigh told Twilight to stand in front of the classroom, "I'm just going to borrow your student for a minute princess. Don't worry I won't break her." He looked over at the princess. She was curious on what he was going to do. The chancelier did not worry. Twilight was no in front of every pony, her stomach twist and turned. She really didn't like to stand in front of crowds in worry of embarrassing herself.

"Now introduce yourself and tell a little bit about yourself." Sleigh nodded.

"Oh... uh hello. I'm Twilight Sparkle." She twitched, "I live in Canterlot and stay at the palace with the princess. I'm her faithful student always willing to learn more magic. I... I like reading."

Sleigh smiled, "A great opportunity to have you miss Sparkle."

Twilight nodded ready to sit down but Sleigh stopped her. "Oh hey. Not just yet." He waved Twilight to come back, "I couldn't help but notice you sometimes stutter but you love reading."

"Um... yes. Yes I do." Twilight answered, eyes going left to right nervously.

"Honey you're just nervous in front of crowds. Pretty much statistics say that ponies fear giving presentations over death." Sleigh explained. "But your teacher also said you pretty much are a bit anti social and like to spend your time in the library back home by yourself. You also had a bit of a rough time fitting in thinking no pony is interested in what you have to say. You look at yourself and think you're an embarrassment?"

"Huh?" Twilight twitched. She couldn't believe her own teacher shared her faults with this pony she doesn't even know.

"It's true. But in this class I help my students get over their fear of standing in front of crowd. I actually encourage it. Some loners here actually found peace in group projects." Sleigh smiled, "And so I have a special little game for you to try in front of every pony here."

Twilight thought, "This guy can't be serious?" She looked over at Celestia who looked on in curiosity. Her teacher motioned her to continue.

"But I also think you have something inside of you worth a great deal." He walked over to the chalkboard and started writing, "I sound my barbaric yawp." He turned around, "You all know it. A yawp is a loud cry or yell. Now miss Sparkle I want you to give us a demonstration of a barbaric yawp." Twilight looked in disbelief. Sleigh waved her on in encouragement, "Come on miss Sparkle you can't yawp over there. Come here. Take a stance." He moved her into position.

"A yawp?" Twilight asked.

"No not a little yawp. A barbaric yawp." Sleigh smiled and encouraged her.

Twilight just shook her head and plainly said, "Yawp."

"Oh come on that's puny." Sleigh smirked.

"Yawp." She said abit louder but still came out short.

"Come on louder." He walked up beside her. "Come on!"

"YAWP!" She shouted, some students cheered.

"There it is. You have a barbarian in you." He smiled. Twilight flushed in embarrassment and wanted to sit down but tugged on her. "No you're not getting away there's still so much."

"I... uh." Twilight flustered.

"Now look up there." He pointed to an old portrait on the wall hanging above Celestia's head. A bearded pony who looked like he could have been a faculty member of the school from at least one hundred years ago. "What does that remind you of?"

"Uh... a bearded pony?" Twilight asked.

"No really what do you think of it?" Sleigh asked.

"A mad pony?" Twilight answered.

Sleigh slammed his hoof to the floor and smiled, "A mad pony. What kind of mad pony?" He started circling around her.

"A crazy mad pony?" Twilight anxiously answered.

"No you can do better than that." Sleigh shook his head. "Use your imagination. Free your the first thing that pops into your mind no matter how gibberish it is."

"Uh.. uh a sweaty tooth mad pony." Twilight stuttered.

Sleigh stopped and smiled, "Good Celestia there's a strong minded pony in you after all!" He stopped in front of her, "Now close your eyes." Twilight didn't understand, "Here I'll help." He put his forearm over her eyes, "Now tell me first thing that you see."

"Your arm over my eyes." Twilight answered. The students chuckled.

"No. No. What do you see." Sleigh asked as he started to twirl the purple unicorn with his arm over her eyes.

"I uh see... see.." Twilight was trying to come up with something.

"The sweaty toothed mad pony." Sleigh added.

"The sweat toothed mad pony. With a stare that pounds my brain." Twilight kept twirling.

"Excellent! Now give him action!" Sleigh encouraged her.

"He's holding his hoofs out and wants to choke me." Twilight said out loud. "And he's mumbling."

"Excellent what is he mumbling?" Sleigh asked.

"Saying something about his blanket is too small." Twilight answered.

The students laughed. Sleigh just told her, "Don't pay any attention to them. What about the blanket being too small?"

"He tries to stretch it but it will never cover his feet! He kicks at it. Beat it! It will never cover any of us." Sleigh took his arm off Twilight's eyes then let her continue with her little saying. He knelt down and watched her. "From the moment we enter crying to the moment we enter dying. It will just cover your face as you wail and cry and scream."

The classroom was silent for what would seem minutes but really was only seconds. Twilight felt she wanted to die right there. She hated standing up in front of a large crowd and being unprepared for it. Suddenly she heard clopping. It was coming over from the direction of the princess as she was proud of her student. Other ponies joined in. Even Verdandi. Even Watt. Sleiph stood there with his six arms crossed and smiled.

"Congratulations Twilight! Now you can see things like my students do. Now you can take that energy you put out here and face whatever troubles you. Stare it right in the face! And show it you're not scared! You're not worthless. You're some pony!" Sleigh raised his voice and kept clopping.

"I AM!" Twilight cheered. She was now allowed to sit down and enjoy the rest of class.

"Did any of that make sense to you?" One student asked.

"Nope..." Another student answer.

"That unicorn has a nice butt though." Another student added.

**ooo**

"Can you imagine him being excited about being a grandpa?" Watt blinked.

"Hey. He really gave me some encouragement back then." Twilight frowned, "To see my problems from another perspective and not think they're so bad." He only nodded in response, "So what happened after class with the princess and the professor?"

"My mom and dad were in the closet making out." Watt frowned. Twilight just blinked.

"Memory full." The phone announced.

"Dang it dad!" Watt fumed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Oh?" Twilight distracted by the sound.

"I'll get it." Spike finished cleaning up the left over books off the floor and answered the door. It was Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

"Apple Jack? Fluttershy? Rainbow Dash?" Twilight winced.

"Just stopping by because I didn't get a chance to see you last night. Still had work to do on the farm." Apple Jack frowned she reached behind herself to pull up a basket of apples. "We made these for you as a get well soon gift."

Twilight used her magic to lift the basket and set it on a nearby table. "Thank you guys. I really appreciate it... but..."

"But what?" Jack asked.

"If you didn't know already but I'm... pregnant." Twilight confessed.

Apple Jack blinked, then chuckled. "Well tarnation that is one heck of a surprise."

Fluttershy put on a very wide smile, "Oh my!"

Dash just chuckled, "So that's why you've been so moody lately."

Twilight frowned, "Moody?"

"Yeah moody." Dash sneered. "But non the less. I take it that my boy Watt is the daddy?"

"Guilty." Watt poked his head out from the kitchen. "Hey girls would you like something to eat? I just made daisy sandwiches."

Dash's stomach growled, "I'll take two."

"I'll have... half of one." Fluttershy meeked.

"Yeah set me up for one too." Jack smiled.

"I'll have six." Twilight replied. "And some ice cream on top!"

The three guests looked at her.

"Cravings kicking in I see." Dash snickered.

"Heck she's eating for two now." Jack laughed.

The meal was served and was to every pony's liking. Dash had extra mustard on hers. Fluttershy had hers without the crust. Apple Jack ate hers no problem. Twilight pouted that there wasn't any chocolate ice cream to go along with her sandwiches so she made Watt go out and get some. The girls stared at each other, nodded, then started at Twilight.

"Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah?" Twilight finished her second sandwich.

"Don't you think you put this whole apologizing to Pinkie long enough?" Apple Jack asked.

**ooo**

**Please Review!**

Note: Not really much went on with this chapter except a bunch of nonsense. Oh well. Seize the day people. That's where that little scene with Twilight and the professor came from, the Dead Poet's Society. Really good movie. Oh and yeah, the professor is supposed to be Watt's and Verdandi's dad. A fun crazy teacher who never gives up on his students. If you haven't caught on he is also a Sleipnir pony, meaning he has eight legs instead of four. Twilight sure is weird-ed out by it.

Also please note. I might make a few mistakes in grammar. I'm aware of it. I'm trying out this grammar checker online to update my past chapters but I'm not sure how accurate it is. Also, please be aware anything can be referenced in fanfics. If ponies can wear clothes else where in Equestria why not at the academy? Also Star Wars. Come on, they had that whole celebration after being Discord. So apparently in this story they know movies.

I also fixed a bit of the ending and added onto it. I had a nice reminder that it didn't seem to fit the bill so I figured to mention Pinkie again. Next few chapters will be devoted her her again. This is really developing into something else huh?


	15. Act 2: The Red Room

**Regrets**

**By NocturneD**

Note: Last chapter was supposed to be inspirational.

**oxo**

"Fo...ounnnnd youuuuuuuuu..."

**oxo**

Pinkie Pie woke up again sweating. Her chest heaving up and down. She looked at her alarm clock to find it flashing three twenty eight in the morning. Her breathing eventually slowed down. One leg touched the floor, then the next one. She rubbed her forehead then threw her forearms forward to walk to the bathroom. With a flick she turned on the faucet then washed her face off. Her tired face reflected off the mirror.

"The entire week..." She murmured. Slowly heaving and looking at herself. "The entire week I have been having those dreams." She thought, she pulled down her lower eyelid to inspect herself. Nothing. For Pinkie her dreams were always filled with sugar plums and gum drops. Dancing animals. Sun always shining in the blue sky. And every pony loving her. But now turned to sick looking trees. Rust everywhere. Red sky. And the ponies wandering around ignoring her. And if that was not bad enough there were ponies that kept trying to harm her. She would nick name these ponies; The Ooze.

The following morning she made an appointment at the doctors office and went. She explained how she's been feeling lately. The doctor asked if she has been under stress lately or has been late night snaking. It was obvious, Pinkie answer yes to both of those. The doctor simply told Pinkie to not to eat late at night and find something relaxing to do. She explained that she had to help build her business then for some reason she explained her dreams. The doctor figured she must be under stress of the development of Planet Cupcakes but the dream she describe was rather out of place. Almost alluring. And disturbing. The doctor knew he could not prescribe anything as some medications actually make nightmares, sometimes even worse. The only thing the doctor could recommend is go get psychotherapy or try relaxation techniques.

And so Pinkie tried psychotherapy and what it had to offer. It was expensive but because of her recent income of inheritance that will not be a problem. Ponyville had a specialist in its recent employment as Pinkie went and met Dr. Peace. A yellow earth pony that dressed professionally and wore her hair up in a bee hive. Rather redundant. Dr. Peace welcomed Pinkie in and asked what was troubling her. Pinkie didn't give of all of her story up front just yet as she would think Dr. Peace would just tell her simply that all she had to do is suck it up. No. She made Pinkie lay down on the couch and Dr. Peace started to take notes.

"Pinkie. You said you have been experiencing night terrors for about a week right?" Dr. Peace lifted her note book and pencil.

"Uh. Yeah. They started happening a couple days after I came back from the hospital after getting hit by my friend for a misunderstanding... I think." Pinkie stopped herself.

Dr. Peace stopped for a second, "Alright then. When was the first time you had these dreams?"

Pinkie scratched her chin. "Well. Like I said about a week ago today after I was checking progress on my new business Planet Cupcakes."

Dr. Peace wrote a few things down, "Uh huh. Interesting. Can you describe what happened in these dreams?"

The pink pony gulped, "I rather not..."

The therapist frowned, "Pinkie remember I'm a pony that wants to help." She calmly explained, "And if you want to with hold details then that's fine just remember it's just that every detail counts in helping you get better and finding out what is wrong."

Pinkie nodded, "Oh well. I guess you could say it the dream sort of played out of me starting my day as usual. Like it didn't feel like it was a dream at first."

"Lucid dreaming maybe." Dr. Peace jotted down more notes. "Continue please if you are willing."

Pinkie clopped her hoofs together as she stared at the ceiling, "I woke up to greet the day. Said hello to Mr. and Mrs. Cake, they told me to take the day off. So I went to go see my friends. They're usually never that busy but for some reason they weren't even home but usually the pony that lived with them answered the door. They would tell me..." The pink pony scratched her head, "That they went out. But here is the weird part. Just as soon I'm about to leave... I hear this voice and it wasn't very clear at first."

"Voices you say?" Dr. Peace stopped again, "Do you hear voices now?"

Pinkie shook her head, "No. Just in my dreams." She sighed, "So anyway with each house I visited the voice would moan a little louder and more clearer. But also there was this fog and it kept getting heavier as the voice did. Also the ponies in Ponyville started to lessen like there would be still walking around but not noticing what I'm seeing. But that's not the worst of it."

"Oh?" Dr. Peace asked.

"There is this... pony or group of ponies that keep showing up that drip some sort of melted chocolate all over the ground from their bodies." Pinkie explained, "And when the talk they sound almost exactly like the voice that was calling out. Almost like these ponies were crying and wanted help but... they seem so scary and feel like they want to hurt me with the way how they're acting... only one actually hit me and she... look... um.." Pinkie choked up a bit.

Dr. Peace placed a hoof on Pinkie's shoulder, "I take it thats the part you don't want to tell right away huh?" Pinkie only nodded. Dr. Peace went back to writing,"Dripping chocolate you say?"

"Well... I wouldn't say chocolate more like oil. But why I said chocolate." Her stomach rumbled and she smirked, "I'm a bit hungry."

"And you say they showed up in each of your nightmares?" Dr. Peace asked.

"Pretty much." Pinkie sighed, "Funny thing though. I'm always running away from them but they were calling to me talking in slow motion and everything. They had pale faces but their eyes and mouths are darkened out like some pony gave them too much makeup or something." She pressed her hoof against her eyepatch, "And if that wasn't creepy sometimes they walk funny as you can hear bones creaking. Or out of nowhere. Some of them can walk backwards like they are limboing with their arms stretched out. Sometimes they can even zap themselves right in front of me if I let them."

"Pinkie I won't lie to you. Those are pretty horrible creatures what you just described." Dr. Peace explained, "Almost like they manifested from something. That's why I need some details about your past to piece all of this together."

Pinkie gulped again, "I was afraid of that." And with talking non stop the pink pony pretty much told her life story to Dr. Peace. The therapist wrote down page by page interesting details about the story. Unfortunately she could only get whatever an hour could do for her.

"Pinkie this is up to you if you want to continue with me. I won't force you into anymore sessions but if you feel the need to conquer this and find out what really might be troubling you." Dr. Peace offered, "Then it would be recommended to continue this because I'll admit. Your case is a rather interesting one."

Pinkie frowned, "If it would help... just how long will this take?"

Dr. Peace frowned, "It can take anywhere from maybe a few weeks to maybe years. It depends on our progress."

"But what about these dreams? How am I supposed to keep calm during all them?" Pinkie reasoned, "Planet Cupcakes is going to be opening sometime next month and I need to be in my best performance. I don't want to be freaking out while running it."

Dr. Peace cupped her chin then an idea hit her. "Pinkie do you know how certain kinds of music can set the mood?"

Pinkie smiled, "Oh I love techno!"

Dr. Peace chuckled, "From what you described about your parties I'm not surprised. But what I'm trying to tell you about is if you listen to music in your sleep then maybe it can shape your night terrors into something else."

"You think it could work?" Pinkie asked.

"Well. That's up to you." Dr. Peace nodded as she looked over at the CD collection mixed into her bookshelves.

"I'll do anything. I just want those drippy monsters to leave me alone." Pinkie admitted.

"Well. Alright then. Now what are you willing to try out first? Soft jazz? Or Beach music?" Dr. Peace held up atleast ten different disks.

"Maybe a little of both?" Pinkie smiled. Matter of fact Pinkie hasn't been singing or partying all week since the incident. Maybe that was all she needed.

"I guess we can try that. As I would recommend these two." Dr. Peace handed Pinkie the disks and some instructions. "I would also like you to keep a dream diary, write down your dreams and bring it back to your next session so we can evaluate."

"Sounds neat." Pinkie giggled.

"Try those. And come back next week say. Thursday at one pm?" Dr. Peace smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Pinkie smiled and then left. Back at the Sugar Cube Corner she told Mr. and Mrs. Cake were she was and if it was okay to take Thursdays off instead. Mr. and Mrs. Cake never figured Pinkie would go to that length to help herself over come a problem but felt proud of her none the less. She really wanted to get well and they allowed her to have Thursdays off for the good of her health. Pinkie went about her business making desserts as usual. She made ten pies, two cakes, a batch of muffins and a tray of cupcakes. Business was slow that day, Pinkie let out a loud yawn. Mrs. Cake excused her so she could go wash up and maybe get a good nights rest for once.

That night Pinkie pulled out her CD player and some cordless earphones. She was stumped on which CD to try first. "Jazz or beach music?" She looked at one CD case then the other. Oh heck. Try jazz first. She popped open the top and slid the CD in. Set it to track one then laid her head down on her pillow. She took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing..."

The music started off with a piano playing then soon followed by a saxophone.

**oxo**

Pinkie Pie was standing outside what appeared to be a finished version of Planet Cupcakes. Strange she thought, it should be another month until it was completed she thought. She looked looked around and the fog didn't waste anytime floating down around her legs. The ooze ponies were wandering around as usual but for some reason their was more of them. The jazz music was somehow entrancing them. Making them go inside the building as they swayed back and forth slowly to the music. She also noticed normal ponies going in as well. Strange thing, the ponies were mingling with each other. Pinkie even caught a pony being escorted by an Ooze. She cringed but kept her focus.

They weren't so focused on her this time. Pinkie had two choices. Go inside or go explore. Something about this music makes her feel comfortable though. Still it made her wonder. She finished her debate and went inside to find a rather defined look for the lobby area and the ground floor. The red carpet was rolled out for Pinkie. She couldn't tell who did it but kept walking. She was in awe. A stage light came on, coming from the club room up the stairs and shined down on her. The Ooze creatures froze and looked at Pinkie...

"Yooouuuuuuu..." They moaned...

"Welcome..." Another bubbled.

Pinkie froze. She was scared.

Then the Ooze clopped their hoofs to the ground almost cheerfully.

Pinkie was confused.

"Hell...oo..." Another moaned as goo dripped from its mouth.

"Pinkie...darling..." One belched then tried to bend backwards.

Some of the Ooze creatures seemed rather familiar. She could have sworn that would could have been Rarity. Or was it? The music kept playing, there were no vocals. Just a piano and saxophone having a duet. Slowly Pinkie walked up the stairs to the club area. She was stunned. The club floor is what she dreamed of. What her and Crystal had planned on some nights the club floor could hold concerts for low and mid card bands and entertainment. The stage lights were a mix of white and red making a nice pink color that followed her. The Ooze watched her every move. Pinkie still nervous by their blank stare kept moving. Suddenly another stage light snapped on this time on the stage. The Ooze were sitting down performing their own engagements at the tables set up. Talking in their stuttering language. Some creatures looked at her then went back to minding their own business.

Another stage light snapped on centering on stage with the microphone stand. The another light blared on to a lone front row table. Something gave her the sense that maybe she had to sit there. The Ooze minded their own business. Weird. The music seemed to ease her self conscious. Pinkie marveled at the room despite having the creatures occupy her tables. Her head was turned to the bar area gazing at the contents of the back wall and noticed the fine collection of various drinks. A plate was placed in front of her. Pinkie turned her head to find a slice of cherry pie right there with whip cream on top. She stared in awe. It looked like the most scrumptious pie she had ever seen. She looked up to see Granny Pie was staring right back at her or what looked like Granny Pie as her eyes were filled with darkness. With her own mouth open wide, she couldn't even find the words to express.

The Ooze pour Pinkie coffee, "Cr..eam? Mil...k?"

Pinkie gulped, "Uh... a bit of cream please..."

Ooze Granny poured a little cream into the coffee until Pinkie said when. The ooze nodded and asked if Pinkie needed anything else. Pinkie said she was fine and looked at her pie. How much it brought back memories of granny Pie baking her famous pies for every pony to enjoy. She always made Pinkie a special pie depending whatever the pink pony wanted. Granny was always willing to please her grandchildren. It looked so good. Granny also made the best coffee according to the adults when she was younger. Pinkie would sometimes try to sneak a few sips only to spit it back out. Guess coffee isn't for every pony but later Pinkie would tolerate it in her adult years. She looked back down at the pie and could tell it was an extra large slice. Just the way she liked it.

She took the first bite cautiously. A taste she longed for and still did. It was gooey and crunchy at the same time. The gram-cracker crust. Everything. It was too good to be true. Granny Pie had a technique to make her pies stand out from the others. Pinkie ate happily. But knowing this was a dream she was probably chewing on her pillow. The music really helped the mood. Almost like it helped it take shape. It transformed the scary setting into a rather confusing but yet calm state. Whatever it was, it worked.

Suddenly nearly all the lights dimmed down as the stage light beamed to the center stage. Focusing on the lone tall microphone stand. Pinkie slowly finished her cherry pie and sipped her coffee as she watched the stage. The song suddenly changed. The pink pony nervously looked around herself but still noticed the Ooze kept their distance waiting for the next show. A pony on stage started playing the piano again but to a slower tune. A white unicorn did eventually come out in a red sparkling dress.

"R...Rarity?" Pinkie blinked. The white unicorn walked up to the microphone as she looked around. Her eyes still covered in darkness but her mouth the oil was dripping more and more until was all out. Her mouth was free to say the least. Pinkie just supported her face with her hoofs and stared at her friend with wonders. The piano changed its tune as Rarity started to sing...

_I dream of you_

_Like a god_

_Here's something from me_

_A farewell song_

_Wait behind the door, please_

_The show is on_

_I have seen your haste_

_From this nightmarish place_

Pinkie paid no attention to her surroundings. Just listening to the beautiful pony sing her sorrow away as she didn't stutter like the rest. The pink pony sat there and thought how majestic everything was but still it bothered her. How was granny Pie just there a few minutes ago? While Rarity was on stage. But it didn't do any good. Pinkie could just sit there and enjoy the show.

_I dream of fate_

_Likely sorrow_

_If you're cold, you'll survive_

_Innocence_

_Everyone's just waiting until dawn_

_At least I'll still dream…_

The song finally ended and every pony along with the Ooze clopped and cheered. Rarity took a bow and left the stage. Pinkie kept clopping and whistled. Just then Crystal walked up to Pinkie with a smile on her face and welcomed Pinkie to her dream job. Pinkie hoped the real thing would be just as nice. Crystal said she had a special visitor in the VIP that wanted to tell her good work. Pinkie agreed. Probably the praise she wants to hear but who cares. It was a dream and she can work it the way she wanted to. Or at least go with the flow. Crystal lead Pinkie to the VIP booth that looked much different from the other booths, surely more suited for the more expensive tastes. Red curtains covered the walls for some reason and comfy leather single chairs, a rare expensive coffee table. Two odd shaped lamps standing with the lights dimly lit aiming upwards. The carpet was a rather distateful pattern that Rarity would gag over. Beside the leather chair where the guest was sitting was a love seat couch. A marble statue of a pony stood behind the love seat. There was a thin shadow covering the guest that wanted to speak to Pinkie.

"Here she is sir. It was an honor serving you by the way." Crystal smiled.

"Knath uoy yerv hcum." The shadow said.

Pinkie blinked, "Well hello there."

"Dna olleh ot uoy oot." The shadow replied.

Pinkie puckered her bottom lip, "Quite an accent you have there. New Jersey?"

The shadow slapped his own forehead, "Oh for pete's sakes..." Yellow eyes shot open with red pupils.

Pinkie gasped nearly falling over.

The shadow sighed, "Guess the fun of being a shadow is over..." The shadow reached for the glass of brandy with his claw hand.

"Wha...what are you doing here?" Pinkie stuttered.

"Oh me?" The shadow chuckled, "Who do you think I am?"

Pinkie frowned, "Well it's obvious who I think you are!" She pounced on the table and growled.

"Are you sure?" The shadow chuckled.

"Why wouldn't you be!" Pinkie hollered.

"Pinkie Pie I'm going to level with you." The shadow sighed, "Whither I'm who you think I am this is your dream. You can do whatever you want in a dream."

"Cut the act Discord! You probably found out a way how to enter pony's dreams!" Pinkie accused the shadow.

"Did he now?" The shadow asked. "I'm whoever you want me to be Pinkie." Pinkie narrowed her eyes at the shadow, "But since you're picturing me as Discord then I guess I'll be Discord." The shadow's body twist and turned into a more long serpent shape. Pinkie gasped, her eyes bulged. The serpent gently shifted out of the dark corner to show a familiar form. "Happy now?" he asked.

Pinkie shivered. She knew the rules of a dream but a nightmare can go entirely out of her favor quickly. She could scream and try to wake up but something is preventing her from doing so. She screamed and shouted but nothing was waking her up. Discord just sat there and sipped his drink. Then put it down, "You done yet?"

Pinkie snapped her head to the serpent, "Not yet. AHHHHHH!" She cried then suddenly stopped. "Well I'm out of ideas."

"You can always wet the bed." Discord pointed out.

"Ew... no." Pinkie was grossed out. She stood back on her hoofs, "Why are you here? And if you keep saying your not Discord then who are you?"

"Think it's appropriate to call me your shadow as I can take whatever form you want me to be. Or in other words, I represent your subconscious and your dark side." Discord lifted his drink.

"What? I don't have a dark side!" Pinkie protested.

Discord interrupted her, "Ah. Ah. Every pony has one, even princess Celestia herself. So there's no point in arguing."

"So what's with the funny talk?" Pinkie asked.

"Ever see Twin Peaks?" Discord asked.

Pinkie puckered her lip, "Mmmm... no."

Discord held up a playing card that was on fire. Then flicked it a couple of times to let it go out.

"But what is with the dripping monsters over there?" Pinkie pointed.

"That's for you to figure out Pinkie Pie. They could be ponies you might have hurt or maybe they are ponies from your past." Discord twirled his glass around. "You don't remember the scary tales grandpa Moon Pie used to tell?"

Pinkie looked down at the floor and said nothing.

"Well... I feel like dancing." Discord lifted himself off from the chair then looked down at himself. Now he was much smaller and wearing a tiny red suit. He looked at Pinkie Pie and frowned, "Oh ha ha Pinkie."

Pinkie snickered, "You said I can make you into whatever I want." She laughed at the image of a midget sized Discord in front of her in a little suit.

Discord sighed, "This is where the dream ends Pinkie." He snapped his fingers.

**oxo**

The pink pony's eyes shot open.

Then she had a realization.

And with the recommendation from Dr. Peace, Pinkie wrote and wrote in her dream journal. Each dream she had nearly filled two pages sometimes even three. She didn't spare any details. The more she dreamed the more her taste developed in different types of music. But her favorite would always be the Jazz genre. She would play it during her work hours. Mr and Mrs. Cake didn't seem to mind as long as it kept Pinkie calm. The front door bell rang as the door opened. There stood Apple Jack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash wanting to check on Pinkie.

"Hey girls." Pinkie waved to her friends as she finished placing the last muffin on display.

"Hey Pinkie Pie!" The three cheerfully replied.

"So what brings you three here today? Cupcakes? Muffins?" Pinkie pointed out all the treats she made.

"Well it looks like ya feeling better Pinkie." Apple Jack complemented her friend, "I take it you finally got a good night sleep?"

Pinkie giggled, "Oh. You could say that."

"I'll have one of your fresh cupcakes Pinkie." Dash pointed to the obvious blue frosted pastry.

"Here you go." Pinkie slid the cupcake to Dash. Dash slid her the money due.

"What is with the jazz going on here?" Dash asked.

"Oh I just fell in love with this." Pinkie smiled, "It's so soothing."

"Oh it is." Fluttershy agreed.

"You girls want anything else?" Pinkie asked.

"Well... we were wondering if you could... um." Fluttershy mumbled.

Dash started talking with her mouth full, "We wanted to know if you are were..." She swallowed, "If you were willing to forgive Twilight for that whole punching you thing?"

Pinkie fell silent.

"Uh..." Dash frowned.

"Sorry for bothering you then Pinkie." Apple Jack apologized and tried to smile, "You must be..."

"I told you it was a bad idea." Dash tried to whisper to Apple Jack.

"Yeah sure whatever." Pinkie said plainly.

"Wait what?" Dash asked.

"Pinkie we're not trying to force you to accept Twilight's apology it's just..." Apple Jack tried to explain.

"No. It's fine. It's been long enough." Again the pink pony said without being cheery. "Twilight got her thing. I got mine."

Fluttershy walked out the door and came back in less than thirty seconds with a smile. She waved whoever was outside to come in. Pinkie arched her neck and there stood Twilight being emotional. Confused, bashful, but yet sorry for what she did to her friend. Pinkie just stood there behind the counter.

"Pinkie..." Twilight say the eyepatch covering the pink pony's eye. She didn't know how bad she caused it and couldn't help but sniff in sadness.

"Twilight." Pinkie crossed her arms.

Twilight took a deep breath, "Pinkie. I just want to say. I'm sorry for punching you in the eye."

Pinkie sighed, "And I'm sorry for bugging you."

Twilight shook her head, "No really Pinkie I was the one acting like a heartless witch trying to push my friends away because of... well, I was actually waiting for Watt to come back that night so the anniversary presents would be ready and... He showed up late... And I got mad about it and took it out on you guys." Twilight flustered.

"It's water under a bridge Twilight." Pinkie again said plainly while she fumbled around with her display.

"I'm seri... I'm serious Pinkie." Twilight choked.

"I know." Pinkie shrugged her shoulders. "And I forgive you."

Twilight sniffed, "Really? Or are you still mad?"

Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looked at each other.

Pinkie replied with no emotion, "Nope."

"Um... Okay then. Uh. What did you think of my gift?" Twilight asked hoping Pinkie's attitude would turn around.

"What gift?" Pinkie asked.

"My anniversary gift to you. Watt delivered it the next day after the whole accident." Twilight sniffed while trying to rub her cheeks dry.

"I was pretty busy lately Twilight. With my face needing stitches and all." Pinkie grunted, "Also had to go to check on Planet Cupcakes. Maintaining pre business with the whole party planning."

"Oh..." Twilight sighed, her eyes watered. "Because I worked really hard on it..."

"I'm sure you did." Pinkie walked over to the register.

"But really I did! I never meant for any of you to get hurt, especially you Pinkie!" Twilight cried, "I just didn't want to show up to the party without your presents. Also I never meant you try to criticize on how you do business."

Pinkie rolled her eyes, "Twilight. I almost got into trouble for that mistake you did with the catalog thing. You put down everything as a buy instead of rent. Crystal and I had to recheck with the customers to see what they wanted."

"You never told me that." Twilight gasped.

"You're right.I didn't because I was too scared that you were acting very mean around me that time. All you did was grunt and criticize on how I did things." Pinkie banged her hoof onto the table. "All I wanted to do with you is to get you out of your library and have fun. I thought for sure this would be a nice challenge for you because you like all that stuff!"

"I'm sorry then!" Twilight wiped her cheeks. "I just going through a lot of emotional things then!"

"Here we go." Pinkie rolled her eyes again.

"You know..." Twilight stopped herself but still cried, "I'm done... I came here to apologize sincerely and you just wave me off. YOU JUST DON'T LISTEN!"

"Who says I'm waving you off? I already told you I accepted your apology but you had to keep going that extra mile to explain more and more." Pinkie countered. "AND I DON'T LISTEN?"

"Girls maybe we should..." Apple Jack tried to squeeze in.

"We're good Twilight. I keep telling you that. And I'm leaving it at that." Pinkie fumed.

Twilight sniffed in defeat, "Fine... Alright... I get it. But I just want to tell you another little reason why I was acting the way I was..."

Pinkie just stood there with her arms crossed.

"I'm pregnant..." Twilight again sniffed.

Pinkie had her back turned to this. Her eyes bulged but then narrowed again, "Congrats then... Good day Miss Sparkle."

Pinkie then headed off into the back room. She heard Twilight cry a bit more until she left shortly. Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash followed Pinkie Pie and told her, even though she allowed Twilight to apologize and talk. It was still rather cold, but still respected her decision. Wither their friendship will remain only time will only tell. The two friends finally left. Pinkie kicked a nearby trash can and went up to her room. Wanting to punch the nearest thing. She threw herself on her bed and covered her face with a pillow. She let out a loud yell to only be muffled by the pillow. Grunting over and over again how Twilight was stupid and her excuse of being pregnant was why she was so moody. She was still angry. She knocked over her nightstand, then her dresser. Gummy jumped from off top of it before Pinkie pushed it over. Pretty much everything was over turned in her bedroom. Gummy came crawling up to Pinkie as she breathed heavily still fuming. A pink book was in his toothless mouth.

Pinkie looked down and grabbed the book from her pet's mouth. Figuring it was the present from Twilight she figured why not give it a read before she chucks that against a wall too. She opened to the first page and read aloud.  
><em><br>To the dedication to my friend; Pinkie Pie the element of laughter._

_**ooo**_

I was planning on this being longer but due to time constraints I had to cut it. Hope everyone enjoyed the Twin Peaks/Deadly Premonition references. The song Rarity sang is called I dream of You (Miss Stiletto Heels) from Deadly Premonition, seriously listen to it. Also check out Twin Peaks! As for Discord being in this story, don't think of him too much of being you know. Discord as stated this one is formed out of whatever Pinkie wants him to be. Also the apology might be cold but trust me its leading somewhere. I'll recheck grammar later in the day.


	16. Act 2: No More

**Regrets**

**By NocturneD**

Note: Appears we've made some side trips here and there.

**ooo**

Pinkie Pie is the first pony I ever met when I came to Ponyville. Under the orders of princess Celestia I was sent to Ponyville to prepare for the summer solstice but also to make friends doing so. Spike my dragon assistant told me to try and at least talk to any pony without being odd or sarcastic. Pinkie was right there. I said hello. She freaked and ran. What did I do? Later that night she threw me a big surprise welcoming party. And I did not enjoy the fact that Pinkie broke into my house to do this. I just wanted left alone and do what had to be done. Finish the summer solstice party and get out.

Pinkie Pie kept going on and on how this party was going to be the best. But I still worried about my findings of Nightmare Moon earlier as the prophecy foretold. Nightmare Moon did show up and princess Celestia went missing. I raced back to the tree house to try to find a book about the elements of harmony. And to my surprise, Pinkie found it after I tried looking for it everywhere. Guess she had her uses. I read the contents for what we needed to defeat Nightmare Moon. Our adventure through the Everfree forest was a dangerous one. But we over came the trials set up and I found out more and more about ourselves. Pinkie showed no fear and just laughed in the face of danger. How she was able to do so is beyond me. Then she sang... A very vocal pony who had a big smile and a huge heart.

We finally made it to the castle and I was face to face with Nightmare Moon. My attempts failed and it looked like there were no more options left. That's when my friends came to my side and I found out the importance of friendship. Honesty, loyalty, kindness, generosity, laughter and magic. That was enough to beat Nightmare Moon and to turn her back into princess Luna. After that, I wasn't the same when I first came to Ponyville. I actually enjoyed having friends. I never had a lot back in my childhood. And if I had any they would always move away or just don't want to be around me anymore. Under the new orders of Celestia I was to stay in Ponyville and learn the value of friendship. And I happily accepted.

Over the course of a few years I know Pinkie to be a random pony. A very random pony. She has no rhyme or reason to do the things she does, she just wants every pony to be happy. Apparently there is no room for sadness in this town. No not when Pinkie Pie is on the job. Slowly I learned that underneath her random exterior she has the soul of a business pony. She is a very talented party planner and really loves to throw parties. Sometimes I think she throws parties for just about anything. But even with all the balloons, cake, ice cream, presents and even the bright colors Pinkie can have her bad days too. And as a true we try to help her overcome as much as she tries to help us.

If Pinkie were to ever stop smiling and stop her partying ways. It would sometimes feel like the underworld has frozen over. I can't possibly imagine Pinkie not wanting to be any pony's friend. She worked to the bone just getting Cranky Doodles' friendship. If I were to have one wish... I would have wished to have met Pinkie Pie sooner and maybe I wouldn't have turned out to be such a shut in. How much one of her pastries would have cheered me up during those days back in magic kindergarten and years after that. How much one of her parties would have made my birthdays not so plain. No pony has even come close to being a fun pony like Pinkie Pie, not even princess Celestia and she is the ruler of Equestria. We had our disagreements ranging from little name calling to not speaking to each other for the day but in the end it is just silly to stay mad at each other. This town needs a Pinkie Pie, other towns need a Pinkie Pie. But in the end... I think every pony knows at least one Pinkie Pie in their life. Every pony needs that one special pony to brighten up the day, no matter how dreary.

**ooo**

Pinkie flipped through half of the pages. Admiring the thought and time that was put into this. Page after page she found fascinating. The pictures she saved and laminated. The letters to the princess. The stories about the little adventures they went on. Each page really sunk into her brain. She closed the book before she could even work up any tears, but too late. A single drop stained the cover. The pink pony sniffed and wiped her eyes with her arm.

She placed the book on her bed then went over to pick up the over turned furniture. Gummy was also sitting on top of the book watching Pinkie debate with herself. She stared in the mirror, just looking at herself. Each arm spread facing a side of the mirror. The thoughts of anguish and betrayal raced through her mind.

"She came to apologize... I accepted... but she kept trying to make sure like a needy pony." Pinkie mumbled to herself. Her friends respected her decision to accept the apology but what would come next is what would decide if the friendship would last. She sighed. Pinkie wandered over to her closet and opened it. She still had to give her present to Twilight after all. She at least still owed it to her. She grabbed the picture frame with her teeth and walked out of her room. She told Mrs. Cake she was going to be out for a bit and would be back after she talks with some pony. She managed to snag a basket of her fresh muffins for an extra incentive.

Pinkie knew where she was going. Straight to the library to deliver Twilight's gift and that's that. She did not plan on saying anything to mutual nor inspirational. Maybe to patch things up but if it does not work then she will just go off on her own business. She stood in front of the library. At first she thought she was not going to say anything but then it hit her. At least say no hard feelings. With the picture frame tucked under her arm she knocked on the door. And waited for a response. Little feet pampered to the door and opened to show a little dragon.

Spike kept a straight face, "Oh hey Pinkie... how is the... eh."

Pinkie tapped her eyepatch, "It's healing."

The dragon smiled weakly, "I'm glad that's working out for you. So what can I do for you?"

Pinkie pulled the frame from her arm and showed Spike, "I was wondering if Twilight was in?"

He turned his head then back to Pinkie and nodded with a whisper, "Twilight is in the kitchen with Watt going over a few things."

"Like what?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh... Just what they need to fix this place up and wondering where a crib could fit." Spike put his back to the door with his arms crossed.

"Um... How was Twilight when she came home?" Pinkie set the basket of muffins down.

"Well." Spike smacked his lips, "It was obvious that she was crying before she came home. Watt pulled her into the kitchen and now she's talking normally again."

Pinkie breathed through her teeth, "Did she say anything about me?"

Spike puckered his lip, "Well... She said she tried but she must have messed up on something."

Pinkie frowned, "Can I at least talk to her? Just want to bury the hatchet."

Spike shrugged his shoulders, "Well she's doing fine now so I guess it is alright." The dragon let the pink pony in. Pinky started her way to the kitchen and to Spike's word she heard talking. Sounded serious so Pinky hid herself with her back pressed against the wall and listened in. She heard dishes and water running. Spike was about to get the ponies attention but Pinkie pulled him along side with her to keep quiet.

She heard Twilight's voice as it seemed calm, "So... What do you think about meeting my mom and dad?"

"Nervous." Watt scrubbed the ceramic plate clean.

"Why?" She giggled.

"Don't get me wrong it's just that I don't make good first impressions." Watt slid the plate to Twilight who then used her magic to dry it off with a dry rag.

"That was then this is now." Twilight smirked. "They are eager to meet you."

"What did you tell them about me?" Watt asked with a bit of worry.

"That you're a graduate of Sleipnir academy with a major in political science. Former lieutenant of the Sleipnir guard. Crucible fighter. Hospital volunteer at the burn ward. Read to little foals. Weather pony. Stock clerk. Library assistant. Assistant carpenter." Twilight smiled, "The stuff you did. You had a lot of jobs so I tried to numb it down."

"Coming from you I never realized I did so much." Watt sneered. "So what did they think?"

"So far I think you're doing good because I told them." Twilight giggled. "Then they thought it was a résumé."

Watt frowned, "If you put it that way then I'm still nervous."

"Tell you what. Since my folks and I are still deciding when to meet why not try to bring every pony together?" Twilight suggested, "That way you will not be so nervous. Invite the professor, your sister and they can bring guests. We'll just have a dinner."

"You mean like a dinner party?" Watt raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. We'll break the ice easier that way." Twilight nodded.

"So I take it that you're going to go get help from Pinkie then?" Watt picked up another dish.

Twilight fell silent. Pinkie listened in, her stomach ached but she ignored it.

"Pinkie and I are not talking to each other anymore." Twilight frowned.

Pinkie's face drooped.

"I went to go apologize but she was wandering around and not sitting still to hear me out." The purple unicorn explained, "I said I was sorry and she said we were cool. But knowing Pinkie there are things that can easily bother her. So, I asked if we were cool. She got a little aggravated and said we were."

"So what's the problem then?" Watt scrubbed.

"I... I told her that I was pregnant and she just said congratulations Miss Sparkle and went off into the back." Twilight stuttered.

"Was it the way how she said it?" Watt slid the dish to Twilight for her to dry.

"She said it in an uncaring tone." Twilight shook her head in disappointment. "That was the last straw..."

Watt stopped scrubbing anymore dishes, "Are you sure she wasn't still upset? Got to hoof it to Pinkie maintaining a business is hard work. Maybe she was just stressed from that?"

"I... I just don't care anymore honestly. If she wants to be mad at me then do so. She didn't even look at my present. Dumb twat probably doesn't even like it because it's a book and not candy." Twilight got aggravated.

A knife felt like it pierced Pinkie's heart.

"She has to just get her way at everything." Twilight pointed out, "Has to throw a party for about anything. She once threw a party for a pair of shoes because they fit her comfortably."

"When was this?" Watt asked.

"About three years ago around the time I first came here." Twilight answered. "She'll find any stupid reason to get us all out of our houses just to come visit her. For a pony who think's she is every pony's friend she can be pretty homely."

Pinkie's teeth started to grit.

"I mean how many parties can she throw in a week? Let alone a day?" Twilight threw her arms out in disbelief. "Where is the money coming from anyway? How can she afford throwing all these parties? Mr. and Mrs. Cake if they know any better to tell her to stop throwing parties. It has to be eating away at their profits or something."

Pinkie was breathing heavily and her eyes narrowed. "Twilight doesn't even know the half of it." She thought.

"Plus she doesn't even follow the budget that's listed. But get this, she told me some stupid story about me marking things down as buy instead of rent. I swore she made that up." Twilight started to dry another plate. "Of all the ponies in Ponyville for this Crystal Clear pony, she really chose a winner. Business will probably flop opening day."

"Crystal Clear was my manager at one of my past jobs Twilight." Watt said clearly but wasn't annoyed. "She made work actually bearable. Get to have ten minutes extra on our lunch breaks. Made every Friday casual Friday. She recommended us whenever it meant to push us up in positions. I mean we still had to work hard and all but she let things slide. She took the heat on some occasions."

"See that is what every pony wants in a manager but can't have. You can be the manager every pony wants to be friends with but nothing gets done and everything is all sloppy in the end." Twilight explained.

Watt shook his head in disagreement, "If you had her trust me she gets the job done and makes sure the workers are having a good time. She can be strict at times too if you walk all over her hospitality. I mean I had my moments..."

"What she do? Write you up?" Twilight sneered.

"Yes... About ten times." Watt admitted.

"What did you do?" Twilight smirked.

"Oh. Not wiping a shelf properly. Called off a couple of days in a row. Customer complained about me. Forgot to face items. Not cleaning up another shelf. Took advantage of lunch breaks way too many times. Caught with my cell phone." Watt listed off.

"That's quite the opposite of you now." Twilight frowned. "You did none of those things from when I asked Apple Jack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash."

"Well when you're trying to make a life for yourself you have to grow up." Watt sighed then smiled, "Now it's all worth it." He rubbed his snout with the unicorns.

Watt looked again at Twilight, "So does that mean you're totally done with Pinkie?"

Twilight sighed then continued drying, "I don't want to. But if she doesn't want to listen to anything I ever have to say then why be friends at all anymore. I'm done."

Pinkie had enough, she walked out from behind the wall and stood in the doorway. She made her decision too. She cleared her throat to get the ponies attention. Spike slowly stood by her side twiddling his fingers in worry.

Twilight gasped, "Pinkie?"

Watt's eyes bulged, "Whoa boy..."

"How long were you standing there?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie narrowed her eyes and replied, "Long enough. Long enough."

Twilight was in shock, guilt again quickly took over, "Pinkie I... I swear it wasn't..."

"Well... I came by to say goodbye then." Pinkie frowned as she slid the basket of muffins in front of her along with the anniversary gift she originally came to deliver. "I really did cherish our friendship Twilight but if this is how you want it... then it's fine by me."

"Pinkie..." Twilight stuttered, "I'm just..."

"Come on Pinkie she did not mean to talk that way..." Watt tried to explain but Pinkie held her hoof up to make her point across.

"Watt you're a nice pony but I have no beef with you." Pinkie pointed out, she focused back to Twilight. "You said it yourself Twilight. You're done with me. And so... goodbye." She lowered her head and walked out of the library. Spike could not believe what went down. The pony that wants every pony to be her friend was no longer friends with Twilight Sparkle. He was regretting letting Pinkie in but this was just terrible.

Pinkie went back to the Sugar Cube corner to finish the rest of the day. Mrs. Cake asked if Pinkie did what she had to do. Pinkie nodded and said it would probably be something she regretted but was probably for the best. Mrs. Cake nodded and accepted Pinkie's decision, not easily but respected it. Pinkie pressed the on button to the CD player and turned on the song I Dream Of You.

The next day...

The front door bell rang again this time it was Crystal Clear. Along with another pony that was a peach colored stallion with blonde styled hair. A rather handsome pony.

"Uh. Am I bothering any pony?" Crystal asked.

"Oh no deary Pinkie and I are just putting in more pastries we cooked up." Mrs. Cake smiled.

"So what brings you here Crystal?" Pinkie gazed at her partner.

"I just wanted to stop over and to introduce you to one of our bar tenders, host slash karaoke expert. Ed Weiss." Crystal waved a hoof to the stallion. "Ed Weiss. This is my business partner and your manager Pinkie Pie."

The stallion showed his pearly whites that Pinkie could have sworn sparkled.

"Pleased to meet you miss Pie." Ed kissed Pinkie's hoof.

Pinkie blushed and giggled, "Oh wow. Charmed."

Ed turned to Mrs. Cake, "Is this your sister Miss Pie?"

Mrs. Cake giggled like a school girl, "Oh my. No I'm her guardian."

"Guardian angel I take it?" Ed smiled.

"Oh my. Oh my." Mrs. Cake blushed, "I'm flattered Mr. Weiss but you have to stop trying to charm me. I'm married."

Ed put on a playful pout, "Aw shoot..."

Crystal playfully punched his shoulder, "Flirting doesn't get you far. You might be eye candy but remember you work for us."

"Working for two lovely ponies. It's a win win." Ed smiled and sparkled.

Pinkie just smiled as her cheeks flushed. Now she was bouncing again for excitement.

Ed then looked at the pastries in the display case. He gasped with his eyes glittering and sparkled some more. He rubbed his cheek against the glass up and down.

"Miss Pie..." Ed rose back to his hoofs, "If you're pastries taste as good as they look then working for you will be paradise."

"Yeah he gets like that with desserts." Crystal shrugged.

Days would turn into weeks...

As a friendship changed, so did the town.

**ooo**

Note: rather depressing huh? don't worry we're almost through act two. Oh and if anyone wants to know this Ed Weiss pony, he's also in my Who Want's to Marry a Prince story where he plays a reality show host. And no, he's not based off of Edward Cullen from the Twilight stories because of his sparkling ability. That's a running gag. He's more based off of Tamaki from Ouran High School Club. Weird... I just read their parts with the voice actors in mind. Watt with Yuri Lowenthal now Ed with Vic Mignogna. It's a conspiracy I tell you. I dunno that's who I imagine them sound like so it's easier for me to read. Oh yeah, I'll fix the grammar when I get off work.


	17. Act 2: The Star of the Sea

**Regrets**

**By NocturneD**

_Note: this chapter is set in between two chapters. i might be inserting more._

_**ooo**_

"Calm yourself down Aqua." The aquamarine colored unicorn paced back and forth with a digital reader in her hoofs. She waved the device back and forth across the sky. The little antenna icon had a red ex shape over it. "There has to be a signal somewhere." This went on for another minute or so until the unicorn hung her head low in disappointment. She moaned in frustration, "Why did I let Crystal talk me into staying here?" She took a deep breath while kicking a clop of dirt away from herself, "Ponyville sucks."

"Oh... I have to disagree." Fluttershy weakly defended her home town. The two agreed to meet for lunch at Mc Hoofs for another friendship outing. "Ponyville has much to offer."

Aqua sighed in guilt, "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm used to having some form of technology by my side." The two entered the fast food joint to be immediately greeted with the backside of some large fat stallion and his two pudgy foals. Aqua let out an annoyed grunt, Fluttershy just accepted what she was dealt with. "Well at least your town is up to date on the fast food."

The shy pony nodded, "A little taste of the big city never hurt, that's what the mayor says." Fluttershy tried to peak around the large pony to see how long the line was. Aqua lowered herself to her knees to look underneath the stallion, a very bad idea as seeing something she never wanted to see before eating. She gagged then stood back up with her tongue hanging out in disgust. Fluttershy landed on her feet then smiled, "Oh just about eight ponies ahead of us."

"I don't feel like eating right now..." Aqua let her face melt into a disgusted look.

"Oh... Are you alright?" The yellow pony patted her friend on the back.

"Yeah... just wished I did not see what I saw..." Aqua moaned.

"What did you see?" Fluttershy asked.

"Lets just say some pony does not like wearing pants to conceal himself." Aqua mumbled. Fluttershy did not quite get the idea of what her friend meant but stayed in line. At least ten minutes passed before the line finally moved but still were behind the large stallion and his pudgy foals. Aqua finally saw that there was only one register open.

"Hi welcome to Mc Hooves can I take your order?" An earth pony employee stood behind the register.

"Yeah. I want six happy meals, six orders of tofu nuggets the fifty piece please. Um. Ten orders of large French fries. Ten daisy burgers, then ten daisy burgers with cheese. Five apple pies, seven cherry pies. Six ice creams cones with candy on them. Nine tofu chicken sandwiches with mayo, four without mayo. Two lemonades and a diet cola." The stallion finished his order.

The two ponies stood there, surprised yet bewildered. Aqua's eyes were white and her teeth chattering due to the un amazement, she seen ridiculous things but that took the cake. "Why doesn't he just order a bucket of salt while he's at it?" She thought.

"Will that be for here or to go?" The employee asked.

"Here please..." The large stallion smiled.

Aqua face vaulted onto the floor. Fluttershy gasped and poked Aqua's head to see if she was okay. About waiting an excruciating twenty minutes they placed their orders and go figure it took longer to grab two salads from the display case than cooking up a million daisy burgers. The two sat near a window and slowly ate their meal. Fluttershy ate two or three bites until she noticed the aquamarine colored unicorn staring out the window as if she were spacing out, only occasionally taking a leaf or two in her mouth and chew on it for a minute.

"Aqua?" Fluttershy tilted her head and waved slowly to get her friend's attention. "Aqua? Aqua?"

"Wha?" Aqua shook her head free from her deep thoughts, "Sorry did you... did you need something?"

"Oh... Oh nothing. It's just that..." Fluttershy explained almost near quietly, "You looked sad."

"Sad?" Aqua blinked. With her cheeks rose a bit then shook her head. "It's not important. Let's just enjoy our meal."

"Oh... Okay then." Fluttershy sighed in defeat.

Aqua looked out the window again while taking another leaf into her mouth. Slowly munching on it. From her seat there was a decent view of the rest of the plaza filled with ponies trotting back and forth happily.

"Um... excuse me?" Fluttershy waved her hoof again. "If... If there is something bothering you. We can... talk about it I guess."

"It's nothing Fluttershy." Aqua looked back at her unfinished salad. "Matter of fact I guess I'm not hungry."

"Is it about Jelly?" The yellow pony asked, "I swear I have been taking care of her."

"Oh no. No, I'm glad Jelly is doing okay. Remember she's a salt water sea animal." Aqua smiled.

Fluttershy nodded in agreement, "Oh yes I remember. But Aqua?"

Aqua eased back into her booth seat and looked at the yellow pony, "Yeah?"

"We have been friends for a couple of weeks and..." Fluttershy scratched her cheek, "I really enjoyed having a friend who knows her way with sea animals and technology. If you need anything at all don't be afraid to ask." Aqua could not help it. Fluttershy was different from the friends that were girls back at the academy. Sure there were a few nice ones but they were never as sentiment like the yellow pony in front of her. Probably the only pony that comes to mind that matches Fluttershy's kindness would be Verdandi; a fellow academy student but never really hung out with her that often. She was top student, Aqua was atleast average high but kept her own training in check. Fluttershy just had something to her that Aqua wanted to keep pure, she could not help it. It sure was intrigued by the yellow pony and was different from her friends she grew up with. Quiet. Mellow. Never talked out of turn unless she had to.

Aqua smiled, "Thanks Fluttershy. I really appreciate it."

Fluttershy clapped happily, then stopped. "Um... You never really talk about yourself Aqua... if you don't mind me asking..."

Aqua smirked, "Well... I admit I never said a lot about myself when I first came here."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Fluttershy frowned.

"No... I think I kept you out of the dark for too long. That's pretty bad for a friend." Aqua chuckled. "Where to begin...?" Aqua tapped her chin, "Well I used to live in a small town that was close to the water but I was born on a beach. My mom told me when I was younger that I loved the water and I swam like a natural. Though there is a reason for that... My mom is.. um." She scratched the back of her head.

"Yes?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well she's a sea pony and my dad is a unicorn." Aqua confessed lightly. "How they met and came to be is a long story but those two looked at me and said I was going to be some pony someday." She chuckled and moved some bits of her salad around. "My dad is a scientist and still doing it but my mom just took care of me all day. She never got tired of me no matter how demanding I was back then."

Fluttershy could not help but smile.

"My mom and I were close back then as what we would always do around the summer is go out and swim. I loved the water so much at one time I forgot that I was underwater for a whole hour searching the bottom of the beach I used to live next to. I can breath under water just to clarify that looking at all the fish and coral reef." Aqua explained as soon bits of her childhood came coming back. "I swam next to dolphins and whales, just swimming enjoying the water. Almost like it was a different world down there."

**ooo**

Young Aquamarie was an interesting child her parents would say to her. She lacked the tail that sea ponies possessed to swim around easier but still she had her ability to breath and swim underwater. Almost everyday during the summer she would race out of her house just to go swim with her mother while her father continued to work at the laboratory. The beach had the right mood. Celestia's sun going down but not quite there yet. Sparkling over the gentle waves as it came in and out. Aqua and her mother; Marina could just sit there for hours watching the beauty that Equestria had to offer.

"Momma?" A young six year old Aqua asked her mother. With her hair still soaked and dangled over her face and horn.

The tall sea pony looked down at her half breed child, smiles and all. "Yes Aquamarie?" Marina brushed her daughters hair out of her eyes. Marina was a slender but beautiful earth pony on land, in the water her back legs would be replaced with a tail for maneuvering under the water. Making her as fast as a dolphin itself. Her blue ocean hair was envied by nearly all the fashion ponies for the sparkling look as the suns rays would bounce off of it. Aqua would always imagine herself pretty as her mother one day.

"What made you think of my name?" Aqua asked.

"Well your fur has one thing to do with it. Has that bluish green tint to it." Marina chuckled.

Aqua pouted, "Be serious momma."

"I am." Marina laughed, "But for Marie... it means the star of the sea."

Aqua blinked, "I'm a star?"

Marina nuzzled Aqua's snout with her own, "You're my little star."

"You're my best friend momma." Little Aqua grabbed her mother's face and kept nuzzling her snout.

Marina laughed, "I know... but you will meet more. And they will be your new best friend."

Aqua frowned, almost saddened by that comment. "I don't want to leave you without a friend."

Marina kept her face close to Aqua's, "Oh... Don't worry about momma. She has a lot of friends already."

Aqua stood up on her hind legs using Marina's body as support, "But will we be friends still?"

Marina laughed, "Of course."

"Promise?" Aqua's eyes widened and held up her hoof. "That we be together forever?"

"I promise my little star." Marina pressed her own hoof.

Aqua and Marina would continue their daily trips to swim in the ocean. Learning of all the creatures that lived in the water, Marina would teach her daughter the magic she knew. From talking with sea creatures to even bend water into shapes. From what she remembered, no other unicorn knew a lot of water spells. Though if they did it would not be extensive as much as Aqua learned it and would be the top of her class. The aquamarine pony never made many friends as some children would see her as a sea witch. Often she would be called names like sea slug. They were jealous of her water bending ability but continued to tease her. She got suspended from school for busting a water fountain open and using the water as a cannon to shoot at the other children. Marine knew she was having difficulty adjusting. Her father found a flier for the gifted school for unicorns and figured they give Aqua the chance to learn with the best. Hoping that there were kids on her level and would not tease her.

Only when getting to Canterlot there would be a long line of other potential children. When finally getting to her turn she found out that to get in she had to take an entrance exam, totally something she was not prepared for. Her parents would tell her time and time before she did not have to worry but here she did. A blue colored egg was brought out to her on a cart. About five well dressed ponies sat in the front row, looked intimidating with their big talk and demanded results. This scared Aqua obviously. She had to hatch an egg in order to pass.

"Well miss Marie?" A yellow earth pony dressed in a fancy suit was jotting down notes.

"Um..." Young Aqua tapped on the fragile egg with her hoof. "Come on." She finally stood in place and tried to focus her magic on hatching the egg. Slowly she conjured up some magic only for sparks to fly out of her horn, water magic was not going to do it this time.

"Disappointing." One of the judges said coldly then went back to writing on the clipboard.

"Average of hatching an egg is sixty seconds. You have gone five minutes miss Aqua." A female judge stood up from her seat, "I think we see..."

"Hold it!" A loud yell came from the back of the room.

The judges turned around, not very amused where it came from. Aqua looked up to see a tall earth pony with eight legs using the fold out chairs as stairs jogging his way down.

"Really professor Sleigh that is highly inappropriate!" The same female judge scoffed. "If princess Celestia were to see that she would..."

"Pfft... You don't know the princess like I do misses High Expectations." The sleipnir pony dismissed the claim. He walked right up to the carriage holding the egg and looked over it. "Seems to be in fine condition... Wait..."

"Is there a problem?" Misses High Expectations scolded.

"Yeah there is a problem." The sleipnir pony picked up the egg and pressed it against his forehead. Sensing the baby inside movingly slightly but not enough to hatch. "Some of the eggs are premature including this one."

"I beg your pardon?" Misses High Expectations gasped. "They are ready to hatch!"

"Oh really?" Professor Sleigh smirked. "Mind telling me why some of them are stone cold? They need to stay warm!"

"Professor Sleigh I know your little relationship with the princess but that does not mean you have to barge in here and tell us how to do our job!" High Expectations stood up.

Sleigh shifted his shoulders, "Really? Then why don't we switch the egg your saving your niece with this one then?"

"They don't want me to pass?" Aqua asked.

Sleigh looked down at Aqua and frowned, "Sorry honey but there is some ponies here that only want certain unicorns attending."

"Preposterous!" High Expectations challenged. "You have no authority!"

"Maybe I don't. But even if you do try to kiss the princess's hoofs, I'm sure queen Io would like to know about this." Sleigh smirked.

"What would my mother like to know?" The princess poked her head in.

The judges sighed in defeat. Aqua and her mother only blinked in amazement as they were graced with the princess's presence. Aqua was given another chance with a different egg this time. This time, Celestia and Sleigh took a seat in the front row to watch but only for Aqua to fail a second time. She hung her head in shame. Sleigh stood up and gave her a congratulations anyway for trying hoping to raise her spirits up. Aqua still was saddened by her failure, she was close to hatching the egg but just needed more time. This time Celestia rose to her feet and inspected the egg then looked back at the young Aqua.

"Miss Aquamarie is it?" Celestia asked.

"Y..yes princess." Aqua bowed.

"Let's try one more time." Celestia smiled.

"Yes honey just aim your horn right here." Sleigh pointed dead center at the egg.

A full minute went by and nothing happened. The judges were getting irritated.

"I can't do it..." Aqua muttered.

"No you can do it honey just keep focusing." Sleigh encouraged her.

***CRACK***

"Wha?" Aqua blinked.

"Keep focusing." Sleigh ordered.

***CRACK, CRACK, CRACK***

A tiny leg burst through the egg shell.

***CRACK, CRACK***

Then a tiny arm punched through.

***CRACK***

A finally a tiny head. It let out a wail. Sleigh helped peel some of the egg shells away from the tiny dragon as its tail wagged freely, it continued to cry.

"It's a boy." Sleigh chuckled.

"Miss Aquamarie..." Celestia towered over the young Aqua.

"Uh... yes?" Aqua fidgeted.

"Close your eyes and stick out your arms." Celestia ordered.

Aqua gulped, "Yes your majesty." Celestia used her magic to zap a green colored vest on the aquamarine pony complete with the gifted unicorn symbol on the breast pocket. "Alright... open them."

The young pony did. She looked around then down at herself to find the vest. She gasped, "Does this mean?"

Celestia smiled, "Congratulations... you have been accepted to the school for gifted unicorns."

Tears of joy rolled down Aqua's cheeks as she hugged the nearest thing which was Celestia herself. "Whoa." The princess gasped then chuckled. "I can tell your going to be a great student."

"I promise princess!" Aqua hugged tighter then let go to run up to her mother to do the same. "Momma I did it!"

"You sure did." Marina smiled proudly.

Sleigh coughed, "There is a catch young lady."

"Oh?" Aqua turned around.

"Not many young unicorns passed the entrance exams because they can't focus enough energy to hatch the eggs." Celestia then turned her attention the judges, "Some eggs are not being taken care of in preparation as some are playing favorites. I sure hope the next few fillies and colts can get in... if not then Queen Io will surely hear about this. And she does not like..." Celestia towered over the judges, eyes almost flash red in anger, "Tampering..."

"Yes... princess Celestia." High Expectations shivered. The others agreed without anymore persuading of fear of being banished.

"We will discuss this later High Expectations. For now, you're excused from judging the entrance exams." Celestia said firmly. She turned around then paused.

The newborn dragon continued to cry to signify that he is hungry. Aqua wandered over to the newborn and stood on her hind legs. "Um... Hi baby dragon."

The newborn quieted down as soon as he heard Aqua, opening his little eyes he saw his protector, mother, whatever. He squeaked again and again.

"He's just hungry miss Aquamarie. We just need to wheel him down to the nursery and he will be happy." Celestia explained, she ordered a guard to wheel the newborn out. "You are welcomed to tag along. He will be your partner after all if you plan on being one of my students."

"Of course princess!" Aqua followed the cart out of the room.

"OW! Little guy just puffed smoke rings at me!" The guard yelled.

"I'm naming him Puff!" Aqua shouted happily.

Sleigh and Celestia laughed.

**ooo**

"And well that's how I passed the entrance exam." Aqua explained but then hung her head in disappointment, "Puff would go on being my partner... only for him to get wounded last year..."

"Oh my... I'm sorry to hear that." Fluttershy gasped.

Aqua sighed, "That's why I'm visiting Ponyville. Professor Sleigh said I was worrying too much about Puff and needed a vacation."

"Ow..." Fluttershy frowned, "So you're not planning on staying in Ponyville?"

"I'll admit it. I sort of like it here but this was just a vacation to get my mind clear of things." Aqua explained. "But I graduated anyway so that means I can go out and find work wherever I can find it. Maybe this place has something?"

"What did you major in?" Fluttershy asked.

"Teaching..." Aqua smiled, "I want to be a teacher to show the younger generation all the wondrous things I learned from my mother, father, the princess, the professor. From every pony."

Fluttershy looked out the window to find a familiar pony walking into the jewelry store, "Hey is that Mr Watt?"

"Watt?" Aqua turned her head to see a coat wearing pegasus indeed walking into the store. She snickered the looked back at the yellow pony, "Feeling a bit nosy?"

Fluttershy gasped, "It's rude to follow a pony around."

"Come on he's practically like a little brother to me." Aqua laughed. "Trust me, its cute seeing him get all flustered."

"Well as long as its not disturbing him." Fluttershy then stood up and emptied her tray into the waste bin. Aqua did the same.

Across the street the two ponies wandered into the jewelry store to indeed find Watt looking at a display case with various things inside. Stretching his neck over to see all what the case had to offer he asked the sales pony if he could look at a few, the sales pony agreed then pulled out a few samples. Watt levitated one with his magic to look at it from all angles then he looked at another, then another.

"So... who's the lucky girl?" Aqua stood right behind Watt. Hoofs on her hips as she sat her plot on the ground.

"GAH!" The rings dropped onto the floor. He quickly apologized and gave the rings back to the sales pony. He turned around to find his friends standing there looking curiously at him. "Uh... No pony."

"Come on Watt who is she?" Aqua teased the grey pony.

Watt sighed, "Um... I was just thinking that since me and... uh..."

"Are you buying a ring for Twilight?" Fluttershy gasped, her smile was so huge it would put Pinkie's to shame. She screamed out loud for excitement.

"Fluttershy!" Watt and Aqua shouted.

"Whoops..." The yellow pony apologized quickly, "I'm sorry... I'm a loud mouth."

"No you're not..." Aqua corrected her. Then focused back to Watt, "So is it Twilight?"

Watt sighed, "Yes."

Aqua smiled, "And you're sure you want this? And not because you think it's right?"

Watt nodded, "I'm sure of it."

Aqua walked up to Watt and hugged him for assurance, "Then I will support you little bro." She slid his bucket hat over his face and laughed. Watt was practically a brother to her when they grew up together at the academy. Sure he had no luck with girls and had a crush on Aqua one time when they were younger. She never wanted her friendship to change and let him down nicely, not like she had not thought of it but still cherished her friendship for him.

"It's just..." Watt scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah?" Aqua asked.

"What if she says no?" His eyes trailed nervously.

"Why...Why would she say no?" Aqua asked.

"Twilight...Twilight has been very moody before the party a few weeks ago." Fluttershy added.

**000**

note: well, i wanted to do a story on a few OC character's backgrounds. please be patient because I want to go back and make some corrections with the previous chapters before I move on from that cliff hanger. Yes I put Professor Sleigh in again because I feel that he's a cool character. He's really involved with the OC's lives and will play a bigger part later. if anyone has suggestions please put them in the review section.


	18. Act 2: The Monster Outside My Door

**Regrets**

**By NocturneD**

Note: I'm not sure if I went over this in my past chapters but this story is going to have three acts. And the rating might change due to future chapters. If you think that it should or shouldn't voice your opinion in the review. Because this story is making sure its not predictable.

**ooo**

Another day has dawned. The news of Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle no longer being friends was not surprising to some but others found it shocking. Maybe it was for the better because both sides were not willing to give the other a chance? The gossip was spread through out town, also embellished with each story told to another pony.

"I heard that Twilight beat Pinkie up. That's why she has that eye patch." Bon Bon gossiped.

"No way." Lyra gasped, "I heard Pinkie was making Twilight crazy."

"Twilight was always such a shut in. You can say something light hearted to her then she barricades herself into her library for weeks." Rose Luck frowned.

"If you ask me Pinkie Pie deserved to get punched in the face." Apple Betty crossed her arms.

"Well no matter. Pinkie Pie has her own business to run now which is going to be awesome. Twilight Sparkle is still finding a way to fix up her library while expecting." Lyra countered.

"Oh yes I heard about Twilight. She went to the hospital earlier last week because she got stressed out and almost lost the baby." Carrot Top brought up.

"That pony needs to relax more." Bon Bon chuckled.

"I always suspected Shining Armor and Cadence having a baby first." Rose Luck threw out, "I mean they got married and should be considering. But Twilight?"

"Ugh... Could that Twilight girl have it any easier?" Bon Bon groaned, "Being the princess's protege, her brother marries the princess's niece which makes her almost royalty, she has the so called best magic plus she is from Canterlot no less."

"So what?" Lyra raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why is she in trouble anyway with the library?" Carrot Top nodded, "Can't she just ask the princess for money?"

"Maybe but from what I heard is that the money is supposed to be from city hall." Lyra crossed her arms.

"Why can't she use her own money?" Carrot Top blinked.

"Two problems." Lyra countered, "One is that if you pour your own money into the project and run out, you're out of luck because you're not getting it back. Two, Twilight does not even own the library as it is a city building so why invest your money into something that is not yours?"

"Hmm..." Carrot Top pondered, "Good point."

"Yeah that sucks that the mayor stopped sending money. Totally uncalled for." Rose Luck frowned.

"Budget cuts Rose Luck." Lyra nodded, "Budget cuts."

**ooo**

Pinkie Pie was passing the four neighbor ponies minding her own business as they ate their lunch. She decided to check on the progress of the Planet Cupcake uniforms being done by Rarity. No pony has seen the fashion designer for days as it was another thing the town was gossiping about. The pink pony ignored the gossip, not wanting to repeat the same mistake she did prior at the library. She arrived at the boutique and knocked on the door.

"Rarity?" Pinkie called out. "It's me Pinkie Pie!"

A few more knocks later. The white unicorn finally answered the door with a tired expression on her face. Rarity let out a yawn then managed a smile, "Oh hello Pinkie. I take it you're stopping by to see the uniforms?"

"Uh huh. But first I want to give you this." Pinkie pulled a picture frame from underneath her arm and showed it to the white unicorn. "I'm sorry for giving this so late but things have been a bit busy lately."

"Oh dear tell me about it." Rarity chuckled. Pinkie joined in too. She looked closer at the picture frame, "My I love this picture. Is this the one with us at the Summer festival last year?"

"Uh huh. Every pony's picture is different." Pinkie smiled.

"I love it Pinkie dear." Rarity hugged Pinkie. The pink pony welcomed it and hugged extra hard then let go. "I should throw on some tea."

Pinkie heard Rarity yawn again and asked, "Maybe I should come back another time? I mean it's obvious you did not get a lot of sleep."

Rarity insisted, "Oh no no Sweetie Belle."

Pinkie corrected her, "Pinkie Pie."

Rarity apologized and let out a yawn again, "Sorry... Sorry." She waved Pinkie to come inside to see the place was a complete mess. Or was it Rarity's way of keeping herself organized? No pony really knew the answer. Mannequins about ten, eleven or twelve lined up accordingly due to the designs. Pinkie stared in awe. Inspected each one along with touching it. Each one felt finer than the last.

"Oh this one is so soft." Pinkie rubbed her cheek against the dressed mannequin.

"Ah yes." Rarity smiled, "That is the cock tail serving dress for the females."

Pinkie bounced up and down, "Oh you thought of everything Rarity!"

Rarity chuckled, "Now deary Crystal told me the job positions. Bar tender, cock tail servers, greeter, busboy, servers. The simple stuff." The white unicorn explained, "Crystal wanted polo shirts for the employees not working on the club floor. So it's simple."

"Sounds dandy!" Pinkie smiled.

"By the way..." Rarity interrupted but eased her question in, "Did you and Twilight talk lately?"

Pinkie froze. She sat her bottom on the floor and stared at Rarity with a straight face.

"Pinkie?" Rarity asked. The fashion pony started to breath through her teeth just realizing she must have asked a no-no question. "Uh Pinkie? Never mind then."

"No... No... It's alright." Pinkie shook her head. She took a deep breath then said, "Twilight and I... are..." Her free eye trailed left then right slowly, "Are not longer friends."

Rarity gasped, "Pinky surely it was an accident!"

Pinkie sighed, "I know... But I gave her the chance to apologize and I did but then that turned sour." Her head tilted, "Then I went over to her library to bury the hatchet with my gift and some muffins. But I wanted to surprise her but ended up hearing her say things while I hid."

Rarity awed, "Oh my Celestia don't tell me."

Pinkie slowly nodded. "Yes she was talking bad things about me. Saying how I was spoiled and have to have my way with everything." Her head lowered, "She even called me a dumb twat. She said she was done with me if I wanted to play hard ball."

"Oh my." Rarity put her hoof on her own chest, "And then?"

"I came out of my hiding spot slowly and caught her attention. I confronted her and told her if she wanted it that way then she got her wish. I won't bother her anymore." The pink pony explained.

"But?" Rarity asked.

"But what?" Pinkie asked.

"But uh... Are you going to allow Twilight in your shop? Or in Planet Cupcakes?" Rarity stumbled.

Pinkie puckered her bottom lip and nodded, "If she wants food I'm not going to deny her anything. She's free to go anywhere she pleases."

Rarity chuckled, "That's very mature of you Pinkie. Usually friends who are business ponies usually boycott each others' businesses if a scuffle happens."

"That is kind of cruel." Pinkie remarked.

"Oh yes." Rarity chuckled. "Especially if they advertise for each other."

Rarity blinked. "Pinkie Pie can I ask you something? Rather personal?"

Pinkie did not usually like these questions but if it was for a friend why not. She nodded, "I guess."

"Do you ever have... weird dreams?" The unicorn asked.

"Like ones where everything is edible? Fish fly and birds swim kind of weird dreams?" Pinkie giggled.

"No..." Rarity shook her head, "Dreams that are... very scary?"

Pinkie rubbed her hoof in circles on the floor, "Well... Sometimes. Why do you ask?"

"I had this weird dream I guess awhile ago where I was singing to a crowd of monsters." Rarity explained, "I was singing a very nice song and I think you were in the crowd sitting next to some... black thing. I couldn't even describe it."

Pinkie blinked. Twice. "That is... some strange dream alright. How often do you have them?"

"Oh... just that one." Rarity admitted. "I was wearing such a nice dress it had to have been a dream. Then after I stopped singing I was greeted by a very handsome stallion who loved my performance. He gave me flowers and everything..."

"Wow. Sounds like quite a guy." Pinkie chuckled.

Rarity sighed hopelessly, "I have meet only few stallions that were interesting and always there is something always preventing me from finding happiness."

"Oh Rarity there is a pony out there for every pony." Pinkie smiled.

Rarity rubbed her eyes, "I know. I was really hoping to find that one stallion to treat me like a princess. Give me flowers and chocolates. Tell me I'm beautiful everyday. He would be handsome and..."

"Think your standards are a bit high there Rarity." Pinkie chuckled, "Come on we all want a handsome stallion but beauty should be from the inside."

Rarity mumbled, "I know... but I don't know how I'm getting passed up."

"Well why not try taking the night out for yourself. Meet a nice pony at a bar somewhere and take things from there. Or try speed dating." Pinkie suggested. "You're always hanging with us that I think you need a little "YOU" time."

Rarity rubbed her chin, "A little me time would not be so bad."

"Yeah take the day off for yourself for once." Pinkie bounced. Then stopped, "But first get some sleep you look terrible."

"I do not." Rarity protested. Pinkie held up a mirror to show the bags under her eyes and her hair a complete mess her face also contorted. Rarity screamed in horror, "That's my face?"

Pinkie looked at the mirror, "Oh wait. That's the fun house mirror I bought awhile ago."

Rarity mumbled, "Almost gave me a heart attack dear."

**ooo**

Later that night Pinkie went to sleep in her bed normally. She slid her headphones on and started the CD player up with another CD and laid down on her pillow. The music played and she went off to dream land.

**oxo**

Pinkie Pie was sitting in the red room booth by herself admiring the show on stage. This time it was a band. She was not sure who it was but they played very well. Ponies were up and dancing along with the Ooze stumbling over their own hooves. Pinkie did not see much of the shadow in the past few dreams but knew he would show up eventually.

The pink pony stood up from the booth and decided to go to her office to give it one more look. How much she loved her office. Made her feel big and important. She bounced past the secretary desk and headed straight into her pink colored office. How much she felt safe in there. Pinkie sat at her own desk and started playing around with the items. Paper clips, pens, envelopes. Where the TV was she was still waiting for it to come in. Oh well.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in!" Pinkie called.

It was Crystal dressed in a very tight dress. She stood in front of the pink pony's desk, "Another wonderful night Pinkie."

"Do I have to entertain anymore guests?" Pinkie slipped another paper clip onto another.

"Oh no. No. I just wanted to let you know that we're the number one hot spot." Crystal smiled, "Also that the Canterlot Courier wants to do an interview with you. Princess Celestia also wants to rent out the banquet hall by the end of this month for a family get together."

"Ah yes. What days do we have available for her?" Pinkie pulled out a calender chart filled with dates and clients. She found a few spots, "We have the 27th, 28th, and the 31st open. I'll keep those open for her."

"Do you want some hot chocolate cutie pie?" Crystal tilted her head.

"Oh that sounds great!" Pinkie smiled, "Cookies if you have any."

"Alright sweetie pie." Crystal laughed. The red headed unicorn swayed with her walk and left the office.

And already Pinkie was bored. She pressed a red button then a monitor popped up from the table. The screen fizzled in and out to finally show a picture. She switched from shots back and forth from the entrance, to the stores, to the club floor, to various hallways, then to outside in various places. She was sure she hit the button for all the cameras but somehow she got an extra channel watching outside her office in the terrace area. The camera feed showing a glass door shot from behind her as she looked on. She turned around and did not see a red light for a camera outside.

"Weird... I never told them to put a camera out there." Pinkie pondered. She flipped through the channels again and ended up on the weird channel again.

But this time... some pony standing in the way of the shot looking right at her as she watched the feed. She gasped and turned around again. No pony was outside. She walked to the door and locked it. She was getting creeped out. Pinkie looked at the channel again to find the mysterious pony has disappeared. She wanted to get up and leave but her hoof hit the channel button again to find a new feed outside her office. There was another pony outside her door. This pony was bald all over and was standing up but had no fore legs. Just standing there weaving back and forth. It turned around and looked straight into the camera. Pinkie gasped and almost feel backwards. The armless pony was cackling. Pinkie saw various scars all over its body including its face. Its eyes were complete white but mouth had a wide devilish smile. Or whatever it had because it lacked skin around its mouth area.

"Little pig... little pig let me in..." It moved its mouth and bobbed its own body back and forth.

Pinkie was in shock. It was outside her office. Waiting for her. She was on the verge of tears. She remembered the door was unlocked. Slowly she tip toed to the door and try to lock it quietly. But failed as she frantically jumbled the lock.

*BAM*

The door vibrated.

*BAM*

Again...

*BAM*

And again...

"I know you're in there doctor!" It hollered.

*BAM*

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" It raged.

*BAM*

This went on for another minute. Pinkie was too scared to move. Whatever that thing was it was too scary to even describe. The banging finally stopped. She had to get out of there but where? It could still be behind the door. Maybe the terrace she could escape to? She ran to the balcony...

*CRASH*

Pinkie fell to the floor. Glass all over. The creature standing over her on its hind legs. Breathing heavily. Breathing in timidly. It opened its lipless mouth to show a row of sharp teeth ready to tear her apart. Pinkie tried to slide away. The armless creature screamed and brought down its jaws.

**oxo**

Pinkie woke up again screaming. Crying again. But has not realized that her CD player was stuck on pause.

"GET IT AWAY! STAY AWAY!" Pinkie screamed.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake stormed in to find Pinkie on the floor kicking and screaming. Mrs. Cake tried to comfort Pinkie by grabbing her.

"What the...?" Mr. Cake looked at Pinkie's shoulder.

Teeth marks? Blood slowly seeped out of it..

Mr. Cake called for an ambulance.

"GET IT AWAY PLEASE!" Pinkie cried.

It was quite the show... Every pony was outside watching the ambulance take Pinkie away. She cried and screamed all night.

Twilight watched from a distance not knowing what to think.

**ooo**

note: yeah people. we're diving deeper into the dream world and the mystery of the benson mansion. are these demons in pinkie's head? or are they souls wanting revenge? what? too weird and horrifying? Yes I'll fix grammar after work.


	19. Act2:Then the World Will Burn x CUT

**Regrets**

**By NocturneD**

Note: This chapter will be re-edited to put it under better construction and back on track.

**ooo**

"Mister and Misses Cake? I'm doctor Check Up and..." A green female earth pony introduced herself as she walked into the crowded waiting room filled with Pinkie's close friends and coworkers. Apple Jack sat next to the Cakes, worried just as they were. Rarity, then Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Her coworkers Crystal and Ed were also there keeping silent but was just as uneasy as every pony. Watt and Twilight were in the last two seats. Twilight felt out of place and guilty. Even if she meant she was done with Pinkie she truly was not. No pony questioned her being there but felt relieved that there might be a chance between them. Still Twilight sat there just as worried as every pony there.

Mister Cake had his arm around his wife who held a tissue close to her face. The yellow earth pony lifted his head and eyes filled with worry, "How is she doctor?"

Check Up cleared her throat, "Well. There is good news and bad news. The good news is that the wound has been treated." The doctor raised her own clip board to read aloud, "The bad news is that it was pretty close to the throat. Do you have any animals in the house? Or know anything that could have attacked her?"

"Well... there is her pet alligator Gummy." Mister Cake brought up.

"Did you say pet alligator?" Check Up nearly dropped her clipboard.

"Yes but he does not have any teeth in yet he is still young." Mister Cake explained.

Doctor Check Up raised an eyebrow, "Well the dental records show that it was made by a pony that had some pretty sharp teeth. So an alligator rules it out. But I just wanted to say Pinkie is doing alright." The doctor explained. Mrs Cake still shed tears as she wiped her cheeks clean but still scared her. A maniac could be running around Ponyville right this instant. "We gave her some pills that will help her calm down and sleep easier."

"Oh thank you doctor." Mrs. Cake sniffed.

"Yes. But how she got those teeth marks should be the main concern now." Check Up explained, "The rest is up to the police. Makes me cringe just thinking a pony would do this to another."

"How long is she going to have to stay?" Mister Cake asked still rubbing his wife's back.

"Well we want to monitor Pinkie's progress along so that is a good four to seven days. Also it is to our understanding that she has been in psychotherapy yes?" Check Up asked.

"Yes. For her night terrors." Mrs. Cake sniffed. This caught every pony's attention.

"Night terrors?" Apple Jack asked.

"You mean bad dreams?" Dash raised an eyebrow.

"Simple definition yes." Doctor Check Up nodded, "But right now. Pinkie is going to be need her sleep and might be willing to talk tomorrow."

Mrs. Cake volunteered to stay all night with Pinkie but still some ponies mingled around for a bit longer. Twilight walked up to the Cakes with a terrible conscience weighing her down still worried on what they might say. She spoke up finally, "Mister and Misses Cake?"

The Cakes were relieved that the purple unicorn actually still cared. Mrs Cake spoke, "Thank you for coming Twilight."

Twilight tried to smile but could not. She could only stutter and felt her throat tighten, "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be Twilight. Friends fight all the time." Mr. Cake waved but still saddened. "But just showing up means you still care. And that is what matters."

Twilight let her eyes trail as tears strolled down the side of her face, "I couldn't keep my big mouth shut."

"Twilight it's fine. Really. Pinkie is said to be doing fine." Mr. Cake replied.

"No it isn't fine." Twilight choked up, "I told her I gave up on her."

"Twilight!" Mr. Cake beamed, "It... is... fine..."

Twilight backed away a few steps and sighed in defeat. She bid the Cakes a hopeful good night and wandered back to sitting next to Watt. Who then threw his arm around her slowly patting her shoulder to ease her pain of almost losing a friend twice. The next twenty minutes the guests started to dwindle down to only a few ponies left. They said their good nights. Twilight finally met Pinkie's business partner and apologized they could not meet under better standards. They did not talk much but showed interested. Watt was talking to Ed on how well they know Pinkie from other means. Ed and Crystal finally left. Mr. Cake was among the few other ponies to leave only leaving Twilight, Mrs. Cake and Watt.

Mrs. Cake was still sitting in the guest room chair waiting for the preparations so she could stay the night.

"Twilight?" Watt looked over to the unicorn. Still sitting in her chair with the guilt weighing her down. She only replied with a weak sniff. "Twilight. I know your upset but don't beat yourself up about this."

"It is my fault." Twilight choked up.

"Twilight... Pinkie is just unwell and the doctors said she is going to be fine." Watt assured. "I'm upset too but she would not want this."

"I just can't help it..." She blubbered. She threw her face into his chest as he patted her back and continued sulking. "I drove her too this."

"Shh..." The grey alicorn soothed Twilight gently, "Would you feel better if you said goodnight to Pinkie?"

"I don't know..." She hiccuped.

"Come on... we can ask Mrs. Cake real quick." Watt rubbed his snout on her forehead. He gently eased himself and walked over to the turquoise pony. Mrs Cake received a pillow and a couple of blankets for her stay, she turned around to find Watt up close to her. "Mrs Cake I need a favor..."

"What kind of favor?" Mrs. Cake asked sternly. She was really tired.

"Do you think Twilight could at least see Pinkie?" Watt asked.

"She's already asleep dear." Mrs. Cake let out a yawn afterwards.

"Still... Just let Twilight have this." Watt frowned.

"Alright but she has to make it quick. Nurses are not so forgiving when it comes to rules." Mrs. Cake agreed.

And with that. Twilight was granted permission to see Pinkie. She peaked her head inside to find the pink pony sleeping as she was told. Slowly she walked to the bed side. Twilight formed a weak smile looking how peaceful Pinkie looked. "She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping." She had a couple pillows under her head Twilight noticed but looked at her nightstand. To her surprise there was the book she made for the anniversary. "This book?"

"Pinkie was holding onto that while we took her out of the house." Mrs. Cake put her hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "She did not want to let go of that book for the life of her."

Again Twilight sniffed. She was glad Pinkie still cherished their friendship. The unicorn stood up on her hind legs to get a better view of the sleeping angel. How the moon reflected off of her pink fur. Twilight leaned in to speak to Pinkie, "Uh... hey Pinkie. It's me Twilight." The unicorn took a deep breath. "I know I apologized times before about this but.. I'm serious." She nuzzled the pink pony's cheek with her nose gently. "I just want to say I am sorry. You're the best friend I ever had. And always will be if you no longer want to be my friend." Pinkie's hair started to flow over her face. Twilight being the friend that she was cleared her face. "If only I met you sooner Pinkie." Pinkie's face soon was stained by Twilight's tear drops. "Oh... sorry..." She hiccuped..

"No that's quite alright Twilight. I know Pinkie can't stay mad at you." Mrs. Cake assured.

Twilight slowly leaned in and kissed Pinkie Pie on the forehead. "And if you need anything Pinkie... I'll race on over here." The unicorn stepped away from the beside and thanked Mrs. Cake. Watt watched with his back to the wall. He too wiped his eyes before the two females could see them. Him and Pinkie were never close but respected each others ways. Pinkie would offer him a free cupcake after a hard day of working for Rainbow Dash. She worked him to the point where he just wanted to quit and leave Ponyville. But Pinkie assured him that Ponyville was not all that bad plus she encouraged him to ask Twilight out. That he was thankful for. One thing he never liked any pony else seeing, was himself shedding tears. He lowered his hat to cover his bid Mrs. Cake a good night and told Watt she was ready to go home. She noticed the lousy attempts of wet cheeks. It really was not a good time with words. So she huddled up next to him the rest of the way. Twilight would visit the hospital every chance she got but half the time the visiting hours would be altered. Still she tried and would leave gifts of flowers and balloons.

**ooo**

The following week Ponyville has gone through a stir. Gossip spread like wildfire and did not leave in good conscience. Every pony talked about the possibilities that happened to Pinkie. Said that a crazed pony entered her room and tried to have their way with or whatever sick idea they had. Pinkie screamed and the one who assaulted her jumped out the window. If it was not a mad pony other accusations pointed to a wild animal. Crazy ideas like vampires were pointed out. Ultimately to be slapped in the face.

Pinkie now sporting a white and pink blouse to cover her bandages just walked through the streets of Ponyville. Now just a empty shell. The hospital gave her a medication to help her sleep easier but side effects were shown to have a quiet personality change. She did not bounce anymore nor was hyper every moment. That settles it. The underworld has officially froze over. Pinkie Pie partied less and less. Sure she still made treats and pastries but how she presented them was just plain.

Pinkie finished her morning routine of making pastries. The front door opened. There in the flesh was her friends. All of them. Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle to check on her. The pink pony honored her friends with treats and made simple talk. This made her friends look at each other. Pinkie was obviously not herself with the medication she is on. Normally Pinkie would jump and shout. Even would be a bit obnoxious with throwing party streamers in her friends face. The pinky pony just ate her pastry at a slow conservative speed, not gobble it under three seconds and chew with her mouth open.

Twilight worked up her courage and asked, "Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie put her pastry down on the plate in front of her. Wiped her mouth off with a napkin and looked at the purple unicorn giving her undivided attention, "Yes Twilight?"

"I'm... I'm..." Twilight rubbed the back of her neck and tried to come up with the right words. "I'm sorry for being a terrible friend."

Pinkie blinked. Then followed up, "No. I was the terrible friend. I could not respect your personal space when clearly you were aggravated." The others blinked, clearly Pinkie was using words she would never ever use. Like personal space. "I'm also sorry for not taking your apology sincerely and rubbing you off."

"And I'm sorry for talking behind your back." Twilight followed.

Pinkie knew this needed closure. She got out from her seat and stepped up to Twilight and gently threw her arms around her. She looked deep within the unicorn's eyes and knew she was sorry. She knew that she was in pain. Those tears were real. The pink pony deepened the hug and patted the unicorn's back as if she were a child.

Twilight choked, "Those were..." She sniffed, "The worst weeks of my life."

Pinkie gently pushed Twilight away, "I know. I missed you too."

And that was not the medication talking...

**ooo**

"Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash asked. "That medication your taking... is it supposed to make you... weird?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Pinkie supported her head up with her hooves as they sit on the table.

"How many did you take so far?" Dash beamed.

Pinkie pulled out the small bottle and shook it to hear the jumble sound. She smiled, "Oh I have only taken two a day. Doctor said if I can numb it down to one a day then I should be okay. Then try to go to bed some nights without taking them to see if I get any better."

"How bad are those dreams anyway?" Rarity set down her tea cup.

"If I were to describe them to you. You would flee from this room in terror." Pinkie chuckled lightly.

"Remember Pinkie we're here to help ya." Apple Jack smiled and patted Pinkie on the shoulder. Pinkie twinge from the pain and let out a gasp. She rubbed her shoulder a bit. "Oh my! I'm sorry Pinkie." Apple Jack was quick to apologize and tried to see if the pink pony was alright.

"No. I'm fine." Pinkie rubbed her shoulder. "Still stings at times." She smiled, "So you really want to know what my dreams are about?"

"Only if you feel comfortable Pinkie." Apple Jack answered.

Pinkie rubbed her chin. "Hold on a second then." She got up from her seat and walked upstairs. She came back down with a notebook and a sketchpad. "I been taking up drawing a bit. Pictures are not very good."

She showed her friends the sketchpad. Twilight complemented the first few drawings. But then noticed the further she went along the more grotesque they got. Everything from scenery to pictures of ponies. "Pinkie...? This is what you have been drawing lately?"

"Oh yes. Those were inspired by the visions I saw in my head." Pinkie assured.

Her friends's mouth were wide open...

"This seems like it was inspired from H.P. Lovecolt." Twilight flipped more and more pages.

"If you guys think that's weird then you should see the stuff I found in the basement of Planet Cupcakes." Pinkie grinned.

**ooo**

note: sadly. this chapter has been re-edited so the original plot of the red minotaur has been cut.


	20. Epilogue: No Regrets

**Regrets**

By NocturneD

note: Well gang. It was fun while it lasted.

**ooo**

**Epilogue**

Twilight Sparkle

The gifted unicorn also known as the element of magic has had an interesting year. Gigawatt has proposed to Twilight and she accepted, they would wed in Ponyville because it was a town that they both appreciated and gave them a good home. Later Twilight would give birth to a daughter, jokingly Gigawatt suggested that their child should be named Twinkle. Twilight only smiled and thought the name shared a special purpose for their newborn pegasus daughter as she bared her mother's features but her father's colors. They would have more children in the future.

Finally Twilight Sparkle has entered the circle of being part of the royal family like her brother;Shining Armor where she was granted access to royal family only documents and books. As she was responsible, she would hold up her part of the bargain to keep the royal family secret and take it to her grave. For her rewardship of being loyal, she became a full alicorn before giving birth to her child. Like princess Celestia herself gaining benefits to being immune to various diseases, long age and nearly endless magic she had more to look forward to as she would become the royal headmaster librarian and scholar.

Though traveling down a road of uncertainty, Twilight learned that she should really give more chances with friends and allies even if their story is hog wash to her. Still the memory of hitting Pinkie made her cringe but slowly it move to the back of her mind as the years progressed until she finally becomes queen of Equestria. Twilight would eventually outlive her friends sadly, but would pass her teachings down to a new generation.

Pinkie Pie

The element of laughter eventually opened up Planet Cupcakes with her business partner; Crystal Clear. Pinkie Pie really enjoyed working at her own business as a sense it felt like she never had to grow up with all the new things they offered. From simple bakery goods to simple electronics. Pinkie Pie welcomed every form of business who wanted the advertisement and help. Planet Cupcakes was a financial success.

But still, Pinkie Pie was fighting her inner demons that haunted her dreams. The ghouls that wandered in her dreams she would learn that were representations of the ponies of her past and present. Symbolizing as she believed that if she were to ever stop being herself and whatever her grandparents taught her. The world would go down in a grey world where black ooze pours out of pony's eyes and mouths. But also, something else. That the world does not always revolve around her ways of life and that she needs to see things from another perspective. Though the idea was hard for her at first, she finally accepted it. She learned that the world is not always sunshine and rainbows. In her dreams, the black ooze would finally clear from the pony's faces and return to normal. Back to their regular faces. Pinkie Pie has finally gotten a good night's rest with the comforting help of her friends.

What would happen to Pinkie Pie later in life? The pink pony thought about leaving Planet Cupcakes. As much as she loved how it grew from a simple idea, it really was not the Planet Cupcakes she wanted. She offered to sell her half to Crystal, but Crystal surprisingly sold her share as well. She always admired Pinkie for her cookie headed genius. The two worked together through various projects. Pinkie would eventually open up her own bakery and getting exclusive rights to the "Pie" family name to honor her grandfather Moon Pie and grandmother Pumpkin Pie. Business opportunities followed Pinkie like a lost child. As she got older. She still had her wild hip personality. And would pass on the bakery to her own children, then to their own. At the age of eighty five, Pinkie Pie continued to work at her own little bakery with her children, grand children and wonderful employees. Pinkie Pie would pass away at the end of a royal party at the age of one hundred and three but not before saying how she loved to see the smiles on every pony's face as her last words to her family, "Smile... smile.. smile..."

Fluttershy

For the element of kindness she continued working with animals to make sure they have a good home and a well balanced diet. After some convincing from Aquamarie, she went to go become a full fledged veterinarian. Fluttershy would also go on to be well known as a saint for taking in lost children as well. After that, she had mixed feelings about taking in orphans as she really was meant for taking care of animals. So in honor of supplying a good home, the children also helped out taking care of the animals. Her facility was located about ten minutes away from her cottage for convenience.

Fluttershy was not as timid anymore. Slowly she became a mother figure, even almost to be pictured as mother nature herself. Various paintings and works of art would be devoted to her as her beauty and nature grew. But still she remained single, working her way through a relationship with a pony that no pony ever thought of in the first place. It sparked confusion at first but eventually, the male callers dwindled down and accepted her choice.

The yellow pegasus would continue her work and retire peacefully. Her cottage still remains and continues to be her own little sanctuary. Where she stayed with her special some pony admiring the olden days. Fluttershy would live to the age of ninety three, the orphans would then honor her in their memories by erecting a statue in tribute to her kindness.

Apple Jack

The element of honesty pretty much had her future set on her family farm. Still working hard and hard as ever. Eventually with the help of some hired hoofs along with Redwood. Sweet Apple Acres would be known farther and wider than it once was. More land would be sold to the Apple family, more machinery would be purchased and handled. Profit would be through the roof and more expansion would be planned. Unfortunately for Granny Smith, her years were finally catching up to her. Finally seeing Apple Jack tie the knot with Redwood made her happy and can die in peace. It was a sad few weeks after Granny Smith's passing but life went on.

Though the family business was her home. She learned to keep the two separate as home was home and work was work trying to be the tough but fair mom that she would later become. The farm's success exploded and almost became a conglomerate. Later in the years, a tornado would come along the farms path to wreck almost ten million bits worth of equipment and property damage. Apple Jack took this as a sign to finally retire from her part, she left the Apple business to her brother Big Macintosh but still checked in every once and a while. Apple Jack would later follow Redwood's dream to open a fabricating business so he could build farming equipment. It opened up under the Apple family business as, "Iron Apple Core". It would go on to be a moderate success until it got really famous for building customized motorcycles. Her ideas really shined as she asked Redwood to make custom designs and name some of them after her

Apple Jack would finally retire around the age of sixty eight and live the rest of her life in retirement. She would move back to the Sweet Apple Acre farm after Redwood passed away peacefully in his sleep. Living out the rest of her days until she passed away herself in her own slumber. Her children would eventually inherit the position of CEO and president of the business family as Big Mac would pass away as well.

Rainbow Dash

The element of loyalty would eventually fulfill her dream of becoming one of the Wonder Bolts. Performing all over Equestria until she reached the age of forty five. She performed so many shows that she spent most of them away from her friends. She was not exactly a fan favorite until she tried to save a foal that fell from off stage almost dropping to his fate. Rainbow Dash would save the colt only to seriously injure her wing in the process. Her bones were not as strong as they were when she was younger. She came into the Wonder Bolts as a determined young mare but would be often shown as a show boat. She left a hero that day. She hung up her uniform one last time after she won a medal for heroism. Still that did not go without any tears as she left the stage the crowd would chant over and over, "Thank you Rainbow Dash!".

Her injury only prevented her from doing tight precision techniques but she came back to her original job as a cloud mover for Ponyville. It was as boring as she remembered it. Until Fluttershy and Aquamarie offered her a teaching job to instruct their pegasus orphans to fly. She graciously accepted. Not exactly expecting to have a mothering role she watched the orphans grew and leave the orphanage. The younger Dash would have not teared up at the thought, but at her age now. It was different. Feeling a few regrets that she was a bit reckless in her youth but without it she would have never learned the importance of friendship.

Rainbow Dash finally stopped teaching by the age of seventy and lived with Fluttershy and Aquamarie. Her bones would constantly hurt and her friends refused the idea of a retirement home. Dash would read in her final years to any of the orphans that wanted to hear and she happily did it. But still admired the sight of watching the children play outside, full of youth. How much she missed the days. Waiting to grow up felt like forever but she never appreciated it until her old age. This ordeal would continue for four years; Dash would also pass away in her sleep. Still holding onto the Daring Do books she would read over and over again.

Rarity

The element of generosity went on to live a very famous lifestyle with her dress making skills finally getting noticed by much bigger stars. Thanks to the promotion and display from Planet Cupcakes, the boutique would be swamped with orders. She repaid city hall for their loan and vowed to herself to never borrow money ever again if it meant that it would slowly destroy another friend's hope. Her business would expand where her clothes would soon be in almost every high class clothing store. Ponies would pay frightening prices just to wear the designer clothing even for a day. Soon Rarity was on the cover of magazines, invited to fashion shows and movie premiers. The demand for her clothes would stagger and she would hire more and more ponies to keep up with the demand.

She would work and work on more unique designs as the crowd demanded more. But then the spark started to fade as her clothes would not draw as much attention anymore. Rarity refused to think her designs were just a fad, it was a matter of taste. But that was not it. Not anymore. Ponies started turning to the next best thing. Business would go by slowly as she started to lay off her employees for not drumming up business no where near her past expectancy. Soon her clothes worked its way into Pony-mart just to keep the sales revenue up. Fluttershy asked for a favor if she were to make clothes for her orphans and she was willing to pay as how well the orphanage was taking off.

But there was something else missing. Her dream to find that one stallion that would whisk her away. Walking in the park to find various couples was not easy for her. Just seeing couples like Big Mac and Cheerilee sitting close to each other on a bench made her feel uneasy. But she never noticed the one chasing her the entire time; Spike was her mister right. She finally caved in and gave him a chance. In honestly, he knew how to act like a gentle colt. Spike aged slowly since he was a dragon but mentality was pretty straight forward and mature. Spike made Rarity very happy. And then the two got married but do to Spike growing the relationship was a rather odd one. Kissing your husband who's head was in the sky was a toughy but they tried to make it work. Spike would bring her gems from time to time as they were nice at first but truly her life was great after all. Gems and fashion were not as important as she spent her final years as a dragon would then guard her grave. Rarity died of natural causes in her seventies. But taking to her grave she learned that money and fame only hurt ponies. But the excitement she craved in her earlier years were finally fulfilled.

Spike

Spike still grows even after his friends passing. After Twilight finally took the throne he became the royal dragon and protector of the royal family. Though he looked fearsome on the outside, but on the inside he was still the lovable little dragon that used to scuttle on the floor for rubies and gems. From time to time he served as a watchful eye for Twinkle and her siblings as he would glide over the city to make sure they were alright. The thought of a dragon in Canterlot no longer bothered any pony as they had a bad rap through the years but Spike proved that not all of them are bad. Still, Twinkle and her siblings would bed the over sized dragon to play with them. Playing dragons and princesses were no problem.

He would still think of Rarity from time to time. Remembering the fun times they had. Sometimes at night he would sit in his giant cave that resided in the castle below and lay on his pile of gems. Younger Rarity would never leave, but mature Rarity knew to leave valuables alone. Digging his huge claw hands into the pile of gems he would never let any pony see him cry. Not now anyway. But Twinkle knew as sometimes she would spy on him and feel sorry for him time to time. But little did Spike know, the now mature alicorn would sneak into his cave would plant a kiss on his snout. Thanking her protector ever since birth that would have been nearly centuries ago. Sometimes wishing she can turn herself into a dragon to keep Spike company.

Ponyville

Since the opening of Planet Cupcakes. Things turned around for the old town as business really boomed thanks to the advertising. Ponies from around Equestria would come to see this new franchise and invest. Some could say Planet Cupcakes brought a much bigger business opportunity to Ponyville. While some say that this is what Ponyville needed to thrive, a percentage of the citizens felt that it would attract unwanted attention and raise property value. Some ponies that came to the town looking for a quiet place no longer had that. Ponyville became almost like a Las Pegasus itself, until Planet Cupcakes was sold off to another owner then closed down years later.

But thanks to interest from Pinkie Pie she invested some of her inheritance into the town out of charity. Pinkie Pie loved the town and refused to see it become a ghost of its former self. But because Ponyville was the talk of Equestria for once having so much excitement. The town never became a ghost town. Twilight and Watt would in interest help build the orphanage that Fluttershy and Aquamarie ran.

The Benson Mansion

Some things were better off left as a mystery. The Benson mansion was one of the most famous ghost stories that children told around camp fires of a mad doctor killing his wife and setting the building on fire. Saying that their ghosts still haunted the building. Nothing was ever found that backed this story up as Pinkie Pie and Crystal Clear pulled all the old journals and books from the basement and donated to Twilight's library and easily filled the shelves. Upon looking through the journals the tale of the mad doctor was nothing more than a tall tale. The only thing that was true about the story was the fire. How that got started was a mystery.

The district that the Benson mansion would be sold off but the abandoned university out of interest would be renovated from the chancellor of Sleipnir academy. The university would open its doors for the first time in a very long time. Offering a wide variety of opportunities, applications came far and wide. Upon agreement, Twilight's library would supply the books needed for the students to buy.

Twilight's Library

From a forgotten mess to finally being finished. With some strings pulled, donations were made from various sources from Pinkie Pie to even professor Sleigh from Sleipnir academy to finish the library, even remodeling the inside. Every pony helped out. Twilight and Watt were gracious for every pony's help. Over the years books came and went but still technology would improve where books were a thing of the past and can be read on a phone or tablet. Though to Twilight's curiosity, the library would sell laptops only for education purposes for classes that needed them.

But for the real purpose of the library. It still hold up being what it once was. Just a library with a few additions and new job responsibilities. Years would pass until Twilight was fitted the role of princess finally when Celestia stepped down to live among the ponies and to rekindle her relationship with professor Sleigh. Twilight would leave the library in the hoofs of another pony who would take good care of the library like herself. The library still remains with the town of Ponyville. Later would be declared a city landmark.

Sugar Cube Corner

The Sugar Cube Corner had a good run for about forty years. Not seeing Pinkie Pie's business as competition the Cakes talked over their retirement plans and their children about the bakery. Upon agreement the Cake twins really had no interest running the bakery. And so, the Cakes offered Pinkie Pie to run the Sugar Cube Corner. At first Pinkie Pie could never imagine any pony else running the place but she made a generous offer to buy the rights. Though the Cakes did not want Pinkie's money and was willing to give it to her, they finally accepted Pinkie's offer and retired peacefully. With a conflict of interest, Pinkie Pie did not know what do with the business at first besides running like it used to. In the end, Pinkie Pie decided to sell her share of Planet Cupcakes to Crystal Clear. Sure running the best club in Equestria was fun but it was all going to end some day, so quitting while she was ahead Pinkie liked the idea of a smaller business to work with instead of a mega cluster buck Plant Cupcakes turned out to be. Pinkie still was a party planner and baker. But with Crystal by her side keeping track of her records, filing taxes and all that. The Sugar Cube corner stayed afloat and went by the name; "Pinkie Pie's Sugar Cube Corner". The Cakes would still visit and sense deja vu remembering their earlier years remembering Moon Pie and Pumpkin Pie for their kindness. They were proud of their daughter... Pinkie Pie...

Pinkie's Inner Demons/The Ooze

Though debatable, Dr. Peace interpreted the demons as regret. How the Ooze functioned in her dreams is that the ponies she knew back then and the current ponies were stuck in a grey world she feared. A place with no sunshine and a very dull but scary place she pictured it. A belief she strongly took to heart when she heard from as a filly from Moon Pie and Pumpkin Pie to keep smiling through all the tough times was really a manner of stress. She experiences a hurtful breakup, extremely harsh fight, felt that she wronged any pony, or just had regrets she would view them as vile. The world she believed needed laughter.

But the one creature in her nightmares that attacked her. Was merely a representation of herself. Fear of taking the doctors orders would drive her into a state of madness that would lead to deformities. As viewed, the creature was the manifestation of pent up rage and stress Pinkie Pie was feeling ever since her hurtful encounter with Twilight Sparkle that night. The wound was that she inflicted on herself somehow without even knowing it. Though spending time in the hospital and taking therapy was boring, it proved helpful with her friends by her side. She would go on to finally having a peaceful nights rest without the fear.

The avatar in her dream. That took the form of Discord was merely her sub conscious telling her what she wanted to hear. Whether being truthful or not. It talked in riddles. It won't be the last time Pinkie Pie would see it in her dreams but she was ready for it. But she could not help but think... Maybe there was more to herself.

**ooo**

An elderly version of Pinkie Pie stood in the crowd watching Twilight Sparkle raise the moon for the summer solstice with her grandchildren. Eager to see queen of the Twilight. The little filles tried to run in between the taller pony's legs to get a better view. Pinkie Pie sighed and tried to squeeze in between the ponies herself.

There she stopped to see the ever glowing beauty of the Twilight queen gently levitating herself to bring up the moon and a lot of stars. The crowed awed at the beauty of the night sky. The party would continue, the fillies would run up to the Twilight queen and bombard her with questions and compliments. Twilight would just laugh and answer to the best she could. There she saw an elder Pinkie Pie sitting by herself sipping punch. The queen walked over and smiled down at the old pony.

"The grandkids really take it out of you huh?" Twilight chuckled.

Pinkie Pie nodded slowly, "Oh yeah. Take after me so well."

"That's always good. The world needs a Pinkie Pie." Twilight smiled.

"Grandma! Twinky poured punch over my head!" A light pinkish filly staggered towards Pinkie moaning.

"Well... Tell Twinky to stop it or she'll get a time out..." Pinkie beamed. Twilight smirked at her. Then Pinkie shook her head side to side, "Fine. You see that cake over there. Take a piece and throw it at her."

Twilight rolled her eyes then laughed, "That is the Pinkie I know."

Pinkie Pie smiled back as her lip quivered, "Well you take a pony out of the party, but you just can't take the party out of the pony."

"True... True." They both laughed.

"So how is Watt doing?" Pinkie asked.

"He does not like paper work let me tell you." Twilight frowned then smiled, "But whenever he gets off he really loves to play with the kids and Spike. Then go down to Ponyville and volunteer to help move clouds and other odd jobs. Vacation times near Sleipnir academy are always a treat along with seeing princess Celestia and professor Sleigh. Sorry, chancellor Sleigh."

"Funny how that family and him stay so youthful. Also can see why you pull more weight than he does." Pinkie laughed. "Oh well. It's good to hear."

"Can my servants get you anything?" Twilight asked.

"No. Just sitting here talking with you is fine." Pinkie frowned, "But if you're busy I will understand."

"No. No it's fine. I rather talk to you than any pony here." Twilight smirked. She looked at Pinkie who finished her glass of punch, "I'm sorry about Crystal though. She was really something special."

Pinkie sighed, "Yeah. But that's what happens with loved ones." She looked up at the alicorn version of her friend, "Thanks for helping us..."

Twilight smiled, "It's no problem at all. It's nice to see your family flourish the way it did."

Pinkie wiped her old eyes clean with her hoof, "Yeah. Same goes for Aquamarie and Fluttershy, just seeing those two working together back then just warms my heart. Sad thing what happened to Fluttershy though. But sweet of the orphans to make a statue of her in her honor."

Twilight sighed, "Yeah, I'm going to miss them. Apple Jack. Fluttershy. Rarity... Rainbow Dash..."

Pinkie also sighed, "How is Spike doing by the way?"

"Better. Him and Twinkle have been close as of lately but still he's a kid at heart. No matter how big he is." Twilight laughed, "Like last week when him and Watt tried to play hoof ball in the castle..." She frowned, "Too many pillars and foundations destroyed..."

"That is so like them. Those two never seem to want to grow up." Pinkie laughed, then started to cough.

"Pinkie?" Twilight worried.

"No sorry. Dang cough. Just makes my chest hurt a little." Pinkie answered. Then almost fell over. Some ponies gasped and caught her, trying to ask if she is okay but she shoed them away gently. "No. No. I just want to talk that's all."

"Pinkie...if you're not doing okay I can let you sleep in one of the guest rooms and can stay the night." Twilight offered as she folded her wing over her old friend.

"No. Twilight please." Pinkie coughed.

"Grandma?" Her grandchildren and great grandchildren rushed to her side. Twilight amazed at how many there were crowded the elder Pinkie.

"Oh. Don't worry kids. Grandma is just having another pain attack." Pinkie tried to laugh.

"Grandma don't joke about that kind of thing." Blue Berry Pie stepped forward.

"Yeah you really scare us with this stuff." Cherry Pie spoke up.

"Kids... You do know I'm not going to be around for very much longer right?" Pinkie Pie smirked.

"Please don't talk like that." Pumpkin Pie junior teared up.

Pinkie Pie pulled Pumpkin Pie junior to her side to embrace her. "Remember that song I taught you all?"

"You mean smile smile smile?" Banana Cream Pie asked.

"That's the one. Just remember, the world is not always made of sunshine and rainbows but if you sing this. I'll be sure to hear it from up in pony heaven okay?" Pinkie then started coughing again. Twilight made Pinkie and her family stay over night until she was fine enough to move on her own. But slowly her health was deteriorating.

In the wee hours of the morning. Twilight woke up early to check on Pinkie Pie to find that she was not in her room. Worried she looked everywhere without trying to wake every pony up until she found Pinkie Pie in the royal cemetery just outside standing in front of the burial plots of the other elements of Harmony were enclosed into. Twilight walked slowly up to the old mare.

"Pinkie?" Twilight asked, "Why are you out here?"

The elder pony sighed, "Just wanted to pay my respects."

"This early?" Twilight frowned, "I'm sorry Pinkie but you can't be up and walking around in your condition. You're one hundred and three for pony's sakes and can barely move."

"I asked Watt if he could let me out. He had a few guards escort me down here." Pinkie admitted. "But I really just wanted to tell our friends something." She gritted her teeth as her chest started to hurt with every breath she took. "Also..." She pulled out a paper bag. "I want to talk about a few things."

"Pinkie seriously you nee..." Twilight froze once she saw the bag.

"Twilight... We have been friends for a long time. And... I just wanted to say thanks for thinking I'm not weird. Well... weirder than the weird." Pinkie frowned. "It's just... all those years ago I questioned our friendship..."

Twilight gasped, "Seriously?"

"It was just those couple of times Twilight. Remember when you punched me in the eye and things were not the same for those few weeks?" Pinkie asked.

Twilight lowered her head in shame, "Those were the worst days of my life Pinkie... Really I thought we forgot them by now."

"Oh... don't worry Twilight. All good friends fight." Pinkie smiled. "But one thing I'm glad for. You were really sorry for what you did. So was I."

"What was the fight about again?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know. Something about a party or something. I don't know." Pinkie cupped her chin, "But really... thank you for not giving up on me."

"It was my pleasure old friend." Twilight smiled. "You were the first pony I ever met in Ponyville."

Pinkie opened the paper bag to pull out two pastries, "Well. I also wanted to share these with you one last time."

"Are those?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. The Pinky Inky Blinky's. Still as a good as when I first made them with my sisters. With jelly, chocolate and cream. I trained every member of my family to make them just like I make them." Pinkie unwrapped the pastries slowly.

"Oh my. Those are so good my kids can't get enough of them." Twilight chuckled.

"Yes. But there is some good news to these two special pastries. They're the one billionth ones made and I would be honored if we ate them together." Next she pulled out a book, "And read from this."

Twilight used her magic to raise the book to her face, "The Tale of Two Friends. Sounds familiar."

"Oh it was my favorite book when I was little. My grandkids love it too." Pinkie laughed.

"I think I remember this one. The party pony and the reading pony." Twilight scanned through the pages, "Funny how these two ponies seem rather familiar."

"Yes. Very familiar." Pinkie giggled. "Think we can read it to our friends here?"

Twilight smiled, "Ofcourse."

Twilight started to read the children's book while enjoying the tasty treat.

After finishing the last sentence. Twilight slowly closed the book and did not notice Pinkie's head resting on her shoulder. She looked over at her friend and felt her pulse. Nothing. Twilight knew this day would come and was preparing for it ever since the first of their friends were to pass away. But still, it made her lurch inside as her throat felt light. Upon closer inspection. Pinkie had dried tear stains traced along her cheeks. But a smile on her face. She looked at the treat she finished but noticed a small note inside the wrapper. She pulled it out and read it.

_-No Regrets... Ps. Smile Smile Smile..._

**The End...**

Note: Well there you have it people. An ending to this story. It was not my greatest work but I felt pretty proud of it once it finally got two hundred reviews. And that is rare in my case. So I hoped you all enjoyed it as much as I did. I seriously teared up writing this thing knowing how much fun I had. Still I'll go back and make corrections. Act Three was just entirely something different and I should have listened to some reviews saying it went off track. If any question please feel free to ask.


End file.
